jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Pola1301/Moja wersja zdarzeń z JWS
Oto mój blog.Zaczynam go pisać bowiem pomysł na niego dręczy mnie już od miesiąca.Nie będe was zanudzać jakimiś wstępami więc dam krótkie info i przechodze do rzeczy. '-Akcja rozgrywa się na początku JWS dopiero puźniej podczas JWS2.' '-Valki i Astrid na razie nie ma.' -'Z początku akcja będzie na Berk.' Zaczynam więc swojego bloga i życze wszystkim dobrego czytania ale licze też na jakieś komętarze. Prolog. Wyspa Berk .Jakieś dziesięć dni drogi od Beznadzieji i rzut Beretem od Zamarzniesz na Śmierć.Taki równoleżnik, gdzie wszystko równo leży.Z wyjątkiem mojej osady, która stoi. Jestem Czkawka.Wiem głupie imie ale mogło być gorzej. Nasi rodzice uważają że głupie imiona odstraszają gnomy i trolle.Jakby niewystarczały nasze nienaganne maniery.Mamy tu szkodniki.U innych może to jakieś robaki, względnie jakieś gryzonie .A my mamy...Smoki.Inni już dawno by się z tąd wynieśli ale nie my .Jesteśmy wikingami.Bo u nas jak nie zabiłeś smoka to jesteś nikim.Gronkiel to absolutne minimum.Zembiróg Zamkogłowy co dwie głowy to nie jedna.Za to Koszmar Ponocnik posiada dość nie przyjemną zdolność samozapłonu .Tylko najodważniejsi mają odwage z nim walczyć.Ale jest smok którego nikt do tej pory nie widzial a zwą go Nocna Furia.Pomiot burzy plujący błykawicami.Nikt go nie widział,nigdy nie porywa owiec i nigdy nie chybia. Nikt go jeszcze nie zabił. Dlatego ja bende pierwszy.Wymknełem się szybko z kuźni Pyskacza.Jest miejscowym kowalem a ja jego czeladnikiem.Wziełem wyrzutnie i ustawiłem się z nią na wzgórzu.Czekałem aż smok będzie nadlatywał.Już szykowałem się do strzału gdy nagle Koszmar Ponocnik zaatakował Nocną Furię w powietrzu .Coś kazało mi celować w Koszmara po mimo że Nocna Furia była w zasięgu ręki.Wyszczeliłem z wyrzutni.Sieć trafiła w Koszmara Ponocnika który strącił drugiego smoka na ziemię.Oba smoki spadły w pobliżu mnie.Szybko podbiegłem zobaczyć czy żyją.Żadnego smoka nie widziałem .Wtem zatakował mnie ten sam Koszmar Ponocnik którego ustrzeliłem.Żucił się na mnie .Wtem nagle z mroku wyłoniła się Nocna Furia która zaatakowała tamtego smoka.Strzelała w niego plazmą.Jednak smok sam oberwał od Koszmara i padł na ziemię.Podeszłem do niego i wyjełem pazur który utkwił w ciele smoka.Chciałem go zabić ale było mi go żal.Wtem znów pojawił się tamten Ponocnik.Zatakował mnie .Nagle zwaliła się na mnie jakaś budowla i straciłem przytomność. Koniec prologu. 1 .Nieprzyjemna pobutka. Obudziłem się w swoim łóżku .Był już dzień i zdawało mi się że to tylko zwyky sen.Na dole słyszałem jak ojciec rozmawiał o czymś z Pyskaczem.Chciałem wstać i zobaczyć co się dzieję.Jednak gdy tylko się poruszyłem poczułem okropny ból w lewej nodze.Szybko odkryłem kołdre.Do znałem szoku.Nie miałem lewej nogi a zamiast niej jakoś metalową proteze.Od razu rozponałem że to robota Pyskacza.No to się pięknie wpakowałeś Czkawka.Pomyślałem.Ledwo wstałem a na góre wszedł mój ojciec.A i o jeszcze jednym zapomniałem wam powiedzieć .Mój ojciec to Stoik Ważki wódz plemienia Wandali. (Stoik)-Co ty sobie myślałeś?! Porwałeś się w sam środek walki z nadzieją że ubijesz jakiegoś smoka ! I co ty sobie myślałeś że zabijanie smoków to jakaś zabawa?!Patrz jak skończyłeś teraz nie masz nogi! (Ja)-Przepraszam tato. (Stoik)-Przepraszam?Tylko tyle masz do powiedzenia?Wiesz synu niemam do ciebie słów. Ojciec wyszedł z pokoju.Ja zaś próbowałem wstać .Jakoś udało mi się doczołgać do kuźni Pyskacza.Może i nie mam już nogi ale praca to praca. (Pyskacz)-Widze że wstałeś .Jak tam ojciec? (Ja)-Nawet nie pytaj. (Pyskacz)-Spróbuj go zrozumieć wiesz dobrze że się o ciebie martwi. (Ja)-Wiem ale jest taki uparty. (Pyskacz)-A jak noga? (Ja)-Próbuję się przyzwyczaić. Po pomaganiu Pyskaczowi w kuźni postanowiłem wziąść swój szkicownik i udać się na Krucze Urwisko o ile uda mi się tam dojść.Oczywiście po drodze musiałem spotkać wikngów w moim wieku z mojej wioski .A nazywali się: Śledzik to gruby bląd włosy chłopak o łagodnym nastawieniu. Chodząca smocza encyklopedia wie wszystko o smokach co udało mu się wyczytać ze smoczej księgi. Sączysmark dobrze zbudowany czarnowłosy chłopak o paskudnym charakterze.Lubi się przechwalać i drwić ze mnie. Bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka są rodzeństwem oboje mają blond włosy są chudzi i nie za wysocy.Gdyby nie to że są przeciwnej płci nie dało by się ich rozróżnić.Oboje nie są zbyt bystrzy i nierozgarnięci.Uwielbiają robić kawały i również drwią ze mnie. (Sączysmark)-Czkawka coś mi się wydaje czy smok użarł ci nogę? (Ja)-Daj już mi spokój . (Bliźniacy)-Niby zabiłeś smoka szkoda że to smok nie zabił ciebie. (Sączysmark)-Ty byś nawet Straszliwca nie zabił nie to co ja .Ja zabijanie smoków mam we krwi. (Śledzik)-Ej a czy nie mieliśmy zjawić się u Pyskacza? (Bliźniaki)-Rozprawimy się z tobą później. I poszli .I tak już wygląda mój dzień .Ale tak to już jest jak się jest najsłabszym w wiosce.Ale ja już się przyzwyczajiłem.Udałem się więc na Krucze Urwisko by móc uciec od codzieności i chociarz tam znaleść się sam.Mimo iż szedłem tą samą drogą co zwykle to coś z karzdym krokiem wydawało mi się nie tak.Drzewa były połamane zaś gdzie nie gdzie były łuski.Czarne łuski.Postanowiłem iść w ich stronę.Doszedłem do Kruczego Urwiska.Nic tam nie zastałem.Jednak w jaskini usłyszałem jakiś dzwięk.Zajrzałem więc tam.Zobaczyłem wielkie zielone ślepia spoglądające na mnie.Nagle z jaskini wyszedł smok ale nie zwyczajny.To była.Nocna Furia.Smok patrzył na mnie a ja na niego.To ten sam smok któremu uratowałem życie wczoraj.Miał wielkie zielone oczy zaś łuski czarniejsze niż noc i ogromne skrzydła.Zaczą podchodzić do mnie powoli.Ja zacząłem powoli się wycofywać.Potknełem się i upadłem na kamień.Bestia skoczyła na mnie zaryczała a potem gdzieś odleciała.Szybko pobiegłem do wioski.Postanowiłem nic nikomu nie mówić przynajmiej na razie.I tak miałem sporo wrażeń jak na jeden dzień.Jednak gdy wróciłem zaczeły mnie nurtować pytania.Dlaczego ten smok mnie nie zabił?Co robił na Kruczym Urwisku? Przez te pytania nie mogłem zasnąć przez całą noc. Koniec rozdziału pierwszego. 2.Smoki nie są takie jak myślimy. Rano ledwo wyszedłem spod kołdry .Przez wydarzenia ze wczoraj nie mogłem zasnąć do tego jeszcze nie mogłem się przyzwyczaić do tej metalowej protezy.Przebrałem się i zjadłem śniadanie.Ojca już od białego rana nie było w domu.Najwyraźniej miał jakieś obowiązki w wiosce.Mamy ze sobą słaby kontakt i niewiele czasu by ze sobą pogadać .A nawet jeśli to o czym?Po śniadaniu udałem się jak zwykle do kuźni Pyskacza.Pomagałem mu dzisiaj naostrzać broń.Po robocie wpadłem do domu po coś do przekąszenia i po mój szkicownik.Postanowiłem udać się na Krucze Urwisko by sprawdzić czy to co się wydarzyło wczoraj to nie sen.Gdy doszłem na miejsce nie widziałem smoka.Tak mi się zdawało.Już miałem iść gdy ujrzałem tego samego smoka co wczoraj londującego tu.Szybko wyjąłem swój szkicownik i zaczełęm go z ukrycia rysować.Chciałem mu się przyjrzeć z bliska gdy ołówek wypadł mi z ręki.Smok raptownie spojrzał w moją stronę.Już miałem uciekać .Jednak zamiast tego zeszedłem na dół.Smok do mnie powoli podchodził i warczał.Odruchowo wyjołem nóż.Jednak smok strącił mi go z ręki i wyrzucił do wody.Bardzo mnie to zdziwiło najwyraźniej smoki są inteligentniejsze niż przypuszczałem.Bestia się zatrzymała i zaczeła na mnie patrzeć.Domyśliłem się że chodzi o rybę którą miałem przy sobie.Wyciągnełem ją w stronę smoka.Bestia otworzyła pysk .Nie miał zębów. (Ja)-Ty nie masz zębów a mogłem przysiąc... Smok nagle wysuną zęby i pożarł rybę. (Ja)-Że masz. Nagle zaczą do mnie podchodzić.I zrobił coś czego się nie spodziewałem.Zwrócił kawałek ryby i dał ją mi.Zaczą na mnie patrzeć i na zwróconą rybe.Nastepnie przełkną śline.Domyśliłem się że karze mi ją zjeść.Fuj,ale cóż .Ugryzłem kawałek ryby i z trudem przełknołem.Potem sie uśmiechnołem.Smok zrobił to samo tylko bez zęmbów.Chciałem go dotknąć ale smok natychmiast odskoczył i poszedł gdzieś sobie.Siedziałem sobie dalej na kamieniu.Wziąłem patyk i z nudów zacząłem rysować mordkę Szczerbatka.Tak postanowiłem nazwać tego smoka przez zdolność chowania zębów tego smoka.Szczerbatek staną za mną i patrzył co robie.Wtem wziął jakiś kawałem drzewa i zaczą kreślić coś po ziemi.Nagle się zatrzymał.Popatrzyłem na ziemie i niewiedziałem co narysował.Stanąłem na linii narysowanej przez Szczerbatka.Wtem smok na mnie warkną.Znów stanełem po raz kolejny raz na mnie warkną.Gdy nie stawałem na linii mruczał zaś gdy na nich stawałem warczał.Chodziłem tak by nie nadepnąć na linie.Nagle poczułem odech smoka tuż za mną.Stałem bezpośrednio przed smokiem.Zamknołem oczy i dotknołem pyska smoka.To była magiczna chwila.Smok też zamkną oczy ale zaraz je otworzył i odleciał. W międzyczasie w wiosce. Stoik omawiał plan ataku na Smocze leże o ile je znajdą.Po zebraniu został tylko Stoik i Pyskacz. (Pyskacz)-To ja idę się spakować. (Stoik)-Ty zostajesz w wiosce szkolić rekrutów. (Pyskacz)-Fajnie w będziecie tam mordować smoki a ja szkolił rekrutów.Czkawka na pewno nie wyjdze z domu. (Stoik)-Wiesz jaki on jest.Zostawi się go na pare minut w domu i już go nie ma. (Pyskacz)-No to go zapisz na smocze szkolenie.Chłopak się czegoś chociarz nauczy. (Stoik)-Żartujesz sobie?Zgienie nim wypuścisz pierwszego smoka. (Pyskacz)-Nie możesz go uchronić przed przeznaczeniem ale możesz go przygotować. (Stoik)-Sam nie wiem.Przecierz jak ostatnio chciał zabić smoka to stracił nogę! (Pyskacz)-Dobrze wiesz że to nie jego wina.Z resztą możesz go przygotować żeby nie spotkało go coś gorszego. Wróciłem do wioski.Udałem się do domu i szybko zabrałem się za rysowanie Szczerbatka.Wtem do domu wszedł mój ojciec.Natychmiast schowałem swoje rysunki. (Ja)-O cześć tato. (Stoik)-Synu musimy porozmawiać. (Ja)-Muszę ci coś powiedzieć. (Stoik)-Ty pierwszy. (Ja)-Nie ty pierwszy. (Stoik)-Więc masz to co chciałeś .Zapisałem cię na smocze szkolenie zaczynasz jutro. (Ja)-A mogłem mówić pierwszy.Wiesz w wiosce mamy nadwyżke wikngów zabijających smoki ale mamy też deficyt piekarzy czy rybaków. (Stoik)-Nie synek będziesz zabijał smoki. (Ja)-Podejście drugie.Tato ja nie potrafie zabijać smoków. (Stoik)-No to się nauczysz. (Ja)-No dobrze tato.Ale... (Stoik).Rzadnych ale.Słuchaj,biorąc ten topór do ręki zaczynasz chodzić jak my,zaczynasz mówić ja my,zaczynasz myśleć ja my. (Ja)-Jasne. (Stoik)-To się ciesze.Wyjeżdżam mam nadzieje że wrócę.Nie zawiedź mnie. (Ja)-Będę tu czekał.Chyba. Po rozmowie z ojcem poszłem do swego pokoju.Akurat zdałem sobie sprawę z tego że nie chce zabijać smoków a okazuje się że będę musiał.I co ja mam zrobić?Postanowiłem się z tym wszystkim przespać a jutro postanowić co będzie dalej. Koniec drugiego rozdziału. 3.Pierwszy lot. Nie będę pisać jak było na szkoleniu bo było tak samo jak na filmie tylko bez Astrid. Po szkoleniu podczas którego Pyskacz dał nam niezły wycisk i kazał nam wykuć smoczą księgę na blachę postanowiłem udać się do Szczerbatka.Wziąłem kilka ryb ,swój rysownik i poszedłem do MOrdki.Szczerbatek jak zwykle wygrzewał się na słońcu .Jednak gdy mnie zobaczył odrazu do mnie podbiegł . (Ja)-Szczerbatku już spokojnie. Smok zaczą mnie obwąchiwać musiał wyczuć że mam ryby.Dałem mu kilka jednak gdy chciałem dać mu węgorza odrazu się odsuną i zaczą warczeć. (Szczerbatek)-Wrrraa! (Ja)-Wiesz ja też za węgorzem zbytnio nie przepadam. Wyrzuciłem węgorza do wody.Smok wyraźnie się uspokojił.Szczerbatek zjadł pare ryb i poszedł polatać.Patrzyłem jak szybuję w powietrzu .Pewnie to cudowne uczucie tak szybować w powietrzu.Szkoda że ja nie potrafie latać.Nagle Szczerbatek wylądował turz przed demną.Zaczą pokazywać na siebie jakby chciał mi coś powiedzieć.Podeszłem do smoka.Wtedy on złapał mnie za bluske i wsadził na grzbiet. (Ja)-Szczerbatek?Ty chyba nie chcesz zrobić co ja myśle? Smok pokiwał głową.Rozłożył skrzydła i wzbił się w powietrze. (Ja)-Zwolnij! Kurczowo trzymałem się szyji smoka.Jednak gdy smok nagle zwolnił natychmiast się uspokoiłem.Rozejrzałem się wokół.Wokół nas były skały i morze.Wszystko nagle stało się większe.Szczerbatek zaczą manerwować między skałami.To było niesamowite .Nagle mordka zaczą lecieć w górę ponad chmury.Myliłem się .Dopiero to było naprawde niesamowite!Wręcz nieprawdopodobne i wspaniałe! Wreszcie tak naprawde poczułem się wolny.Lecieliśmy wokół chmur.Kiedy Szczerbatek przyspieszył.Stwierdziłem wtedy że niema to jak lettki przyjemny wiaterek podczas lotu na smoku.Nie można opisać tego uczucia .Wtem Szczerbatek strzelił plazmą. (Ja)-No pięknie. Smok mnie pięknie użądził tym strzałem .Ale cóż najwyraźniej nie mógł powstrzymać radości ze wspólnego lotu.Postanowiłem zrobić coś szalonego nim wylądujemy.Zaczeliśmy nagle pikować w dół.Już zaczął mnie ogarniać strach.I dosłownie kiedy byliśmy jakieś niecałe pół metra nad wodą Szczerbatek zachamował i zaczą szybować dosłownie nad taflą wody.To było cudowne.Potem wylądowaliśmy na klifie by coś przekąsić.Taki lot jednak zmaga apetyt.Oprócz nas były jeszcze Straszliwce Straszliwe które równierz przyleciały tu coś przekąsić.Dałem jednemu nawet rybe a on podszedł do mnie i zaczął mruczeć jak kot.Zaczeło mnie zastanawiać.Dlaczego wougle zabijamy smoki? Przecierz to niesamowite stworzenia .Wszystko co o nich nas uczą to nie prawda.Trzeba to zmienić.Niestety niewiem jeszcze jak. Konie rozdziału trzeciego. Przepraszam że tak krótko ale mam w planach że następny będzie dłuszy i już mniej podobny do filmu.Ale więcej nie zdradze. 4.Ucieczka i zmiana zdania. Coraz lepiej szło mi na szkoleniu.Wszyscy nagle zaczeli mnie podziwiać.Wiele osób się dziwiło jak tak w krótkim czasie się zmieniłem.Wszyscy uważają że mam jakiś niezwykły sposób na smoki ale ja poprostu zdobyłem ich zaufanie.Nawet znajomi ze szkolenia przestali mi dokuczać a nawet zaczeli podziwiać.Jak tylko pojawiam się w wiosce obskakują mnie tłumy.A już wkrótce mam zabić smoka.I to mnie martwi.Nie moge tego zrobić po prosto nie moge.Ale co ja mam zrobić?Nie moge tak po prostu im powiedzieć że zaprzyjaźniłem się z tymi stworzeniami.A co powiem ojcu?Przecierz jak wróci i dowie się jak sobie radze na szkoleniu zaraz będzie chciał zobaczyć jak zabijam swojego pierwszego smoka.Nie mam wyboru .Dzisiaj postanowilem uciekam z wyspy.Nie wiem czy na zawsze ale muszę na jakiś czas odlecieć i to wszytsko przemyśleć.Wziełem kosz ryb mape nóż i swój szkicownik oraz smoczą księgę i z samego ranna pobiegłem na Krucze urwisko.Na miejscu już czekał Szczerbatek.Nałożyłem mu siodło które niedawno zrobiłem. (Ja)-Dobra mordko chyba musimy zrobić sobie wakacje bezterminowe. (Szczerbatek)-Wrr? (Ja)-Wiem że to głupi pomysł ale musimy na jakiś czas z tąd odlecieć. Wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i polecieliśmy.Lecieliśmy sobie spokojnie.Trudno mi było patrzeć jak opuszczam swoją rodziną wyspe ale cóż.Kiedy myślałem że odlatujemy już od Berk Szczerbatek nagle zmienił kierunek i wougle nie chciał się mnie słuchać. (Szczerbatek)-Wrrr! (Ja)-Mordko co się dzieję? (Szczerbatek)Wrr! Nagle Szczerbatek skręcił pomiędzy skały za których wyłoniło się cale stado smoków różnego gatunku.Co dziwniejsze było to że były to wszystkie smoki atakujące Berk.Jeden smok nas omal nie strącił przez to straciliśmy kosz z rybami.Smok były jak zahipnotyzowane.Szczerbatek ciągle poruszał uszami i nerwowo poruszał głową.Nagle dolecieliśmy do jakieś wyspy z wulkanem.Wlecieliśmy do tego wulkanu.Szczerbatek wylądował w końcu na jakieś pułce skalnej.Wokoł było pełno różnych smoków .Było dość dziwnie i strasznie duszno.Nie wiedziałem o co chodzi.Smoki wrzucały jedzenie do jakieś dziury a potem odlatywały jak najszybciej mogły.Dobrze wiedzieć że nasze jedzenie sie nie marnuje tylko jest wywalane do jakieś śmierdzącej dziury.Same nawet tego nie tkneły.Nagle nadleciał Gronkiel i wypluł jakoś niedotrawioną rybe.Już miał odlecieć gdy nagle stało się coś strasznego.Nagle z tej dziury wychyliła się głowa jakiegoś smoka o sześciu oczach i czymś w rodzaju korony na głowie.Zjadła gronkla w całości i już się chowała do dziury gdy nagle wyczuła nas. (Ja)-Mordko czas spadać! Smok wyszedł z swej dziury i chyba by nas pożarł gdyby nie to że wylecieliśmy z wulkanu wraz z resztą smoków na czas.Lecieliśmy tak aż do najbliszej wyspy.Co to wougle było?Zaczełem szybko przypominać sobie wszystkie znane mi smoki i te o których tylko słyszalem.I już wiedziałem.To była Czerwona Śmierć!To ona zmusza smoki do napadania na wioske.Pewnie zmusza je do dostarczania pożywienia jeśli sama nie dostanie jeść pożera inne smoki.Nie byłem pewny ale chyba odkryłem miejsce za które ojciec był by w stanie wiele poświęcić by je odnaleść.Czyli smocze leże.Teraz wiem że nie moge uciec.Musze powiedzieć wszystkim że to nie wina smoków że muszą napadać na wioske .Wiem że pewnie mnie się nie posłuchają ale musze spróbować.Wpierw jednak musze wszytsko naszykować na wszelki wypadek. Koniec rozdziału czwartego. 5.Czas to wyjaśnić. Czkawki już od paru dni nie było w wiosce.Stoik tego dnia wrócił na Berk.Odrazu przywitali go wikngowie.Statki były zniszczone.Nic im nie udało się znaleść. (Pyskacz)-Stoik jak dobrze że jesteś. (Stoik)-Witaj Pyskacz.Coś się zmieniło jak mnie nie było? (Pyskacz)-No nic poza Czkawką. (Stoik)-Co z Czkawką? (Pyskacz)-No nic poza tym że chłopkak się zmienił.Zaczą sobie nagle jakoś dobrze radzić na smoczym szkoleniu.I zgadnij kto będzie miał zaszczyt zabicia smoka? (Stoik)-Czkawka?Musze się z nim prędko zobaczyć. (Pyskacz)-No i w tym problem. (Stoik)-Jak to? (Pyskacz)-Przepadł jak kamień w wode.W sumie ciężko go winić jak tylko pojawia się w wiosce zaraz obskakują go tłumy.Szukaliśmy go ale na wyspie go nie ma. (Stoik)-Trzeba przeszukać wyspe. Wszyscy szukali Czkawki ale nigdzie nie mogli go znaleść.Przeszukiwali nawet okoliczne wyspy ale tam też nic nie znaleźli.Stoik był załamany.Ale tradycja to tradycja i musiała się odbyć czy też z Czkawką czy bez niego.Nikt nie wygrał zawodów na zabicie smoka.Więc postanowiono że wszyscy z szkolenia wezmą udział w zabiciu smoka.I ten kto zabije go pierwszy wygra.Jednak noc przed ceremonią wydarzyło się coś czego nikt się nie spodziewał. Perspektywa Czkawki. Była noc .Wszystko było już gotowe.Byłem już nad Berk.Postanowiłem działać.Po cichu kiedy wszyscy spali zakradłem się do wioski. Włamałem się na arene.Otworzyłem klatki ze smokami.Natychmiast je uspokoiłem.Powoli wyszłem ze smokami z areny i kazałem im lecieć.Sam zaś też miałem lecieć.Wsiadłdem na mordke i polecieliśmy. Następnego dnia miały odbyć się zawody.Wszystko było już naszykowane.Wikngowie zajeli swoje miejsca.Tylko Stoik był jakiś nie obecny.Wciąż miał nadzieje że Czkawka się znajdzie.Kiedy już mieli wypuścić smoki otworzono klatki.Jednak nic z nich nie wychodziło.Wreszcie ktoś zajrzał do środka.Okazało się że klatki były puste.Zaraz na arenie wybuchło oburzenie.Wszyscy zastanawiali się co stało się ze smokami?Nagle wszyscy ucichli.Uslyszeli charekterystyczny dzwięk.Nagle ktoś z widowni krzykną. (Ktoś z widowni)-Nocna furia kryć się!!! Na niebie pojawiła się czarna sylwetka smoka a na niej jeździec.Zaraz smok strzelił plazmą w arene a wszyscy się poukrywali.Kiedy tylko kurz po strzale opadł wikingowie ujrzeli czarnego jak noc smoka a na nim jeźdca. (Stoik)-Czkawka? Dalej akcja potoczyła się jak w JWS tylko bez Astrid.Szczerbatek dalej miał ogon zaś Czkawka nie ma lewej nogi.Po pokonaniu Czerwonej śmierci nastał rozejm ze smokami.Ale nie myślcie że to dopiero koniec to dopiero początek.Bo będzie C.D. 6.5 lat puźniej. Małe info na temat ciągu dalszego. Akcja rozgrywa sie 5 lat po JWS. '-Szczerbatek dalej ma ogon.' '-Na razie niema Valki ani Astrid na razie.' '-Hiccrid?Będzie a może nie będzie to zależy od mego mózgu który jest zagadką.' '-Wszyscy wyglądają tak jak w drugiej cz' Wyspa Berk.Chyba najbardziej strzeżony sekret po..No wougle.Miejsce gdzie zarówno jedzenie jak i ludzie są surowi.Przez sześć mieśięcy pada tu śnieg a przez reszte grad.Ale są jeszcze zwierzaki.Inni mają kucyki względnie jakieś kanarki.Ale my mamy tu smoki.Sporo się tu zmieniło mamy tu paśniki myjnie a nawet w pełni zawansowany system antpożarowy.A czemu by nie?Mamy tu też sport.U innych może to jakieś walki na arenie ewętualnie wyścigi konne.A u nas są wyścigi smoków.Dyscyplina polega na tym że wyrzaca się owce tak dobrze słyczeliście owcę.Potem smoczy jeździec musi ją złapać i wrzucić do swojego kosza w przeciwnym razie zrobi to inny zawodnik.Za karzdą owce jest punk.Ale za czarną owcę są dodatkowe punkty za które można wygrać zawody.Kto ma najwięcej owiec w swoim koszu wygrywa.Dzisiaj są te zawody.Oczywiście że mnie na nich niema.Z pewnych powodów wolałem dzisiaj je sobie odpuścić.Teraz lece na Szczerbatku nad morzem.Dzisiaj postanowiłem przetestować swój strój do latania i nowe manewry z Szczerbatkiem.Wzlecieliśmy ponad chmury gdzie było widać przelatujące obok stado Drzewokosów.Tylko niebo ja i mój smok.Nic więcej nie pragne.Będąc w powietrzu czuję się wolny i niezależny.Czy czegoś więcej do szczęścia trzeba?I jeszcze ten wiatr we włosach.Nadszedł czas aby przetestować nowy manerw.Szczerbatek spojrzał na mnie nerwowo. (Ja)-Szczerbatku będzie dobrze. Smok tylko się uśmiechną.Wstanełem wziełem głęboki wdech i skoczyłem.Zaczełem spadać.Prosto w dół a na dole było bezkresne błękitne morze.Wtem rozłożyłem skrzydła i zaczełem się unosić tuż nad powieszchnią wody. (Ja)-Niesamowiete! (Szczerbatek)-Wrra Wraa. Uniosłem się nieco wyżej z pomocą Szczerbatka mogłem latać w góre.Ilekroć traciłem wysokość ten wspomagał mnie strzeljąc we mnie plazmą.Zamknełem oczy rozkoszując się ta niesamowitą chwilą.Chwila ta się skączyła wraz tym aż zobaczyłem na mojej drodze skałe. (Ja)-Szczerbatek! Szczerbatek szybko mnie złapał i już miał wyminąć skały kiedy uderzył jedną z nich .Następnie złożył się w kokon i wylądowaliśmy w krzakach.Szybko się otrząsłem złarząc ze Szczerbtka. (Ja)-No dzisiaj wyszło nam prawie idealnie.Musimy popracować tylko nad twoją zwrotnością. (Szczerbatek)-Blaa blaa wraa. Szczerbatek tylko odwrócił głowe . (Ja)-Co wielka dzidzia strzela focha? (Szczerbatek)-Wraa. (Ja)-No chodź tu .Złapałem Szczerbatka.Ale to on jednak złapał mnie i zawieśił nad klifem. (Ja)-Ej chyba nie skrzywdzisz kuter nogi? (Szczerbatek)-Fraa wha wha! Smok odstawił mnie na ziemie a raczej położył.I zaczą szturchać łapą. (Ja)-Co chcesz się bić?Wikingowie i smoki znów są wrogami.Walczą do upadłego. Smok zaczą nagle mnie lizać. (Ja)-Oh Szczerbatku!Przecierz wiesz że to się nie spiera! Wstałem i zaczełem strzepywać z siebie śline Szczerbatka.Nagle spojrzałem na krajobraz jaki rozciągał się przed demną.Wokół wiele drzew o złocistych liściach.Do tego góry.Widać że to było nowe miejsce.Natychmiast zaczełem wyjmować swoją mape.Wyjełem jeszcze swój ołuwek i dodatkową karke na nowe miejsce na mapie.I zaczełem rysować. (Ja)-To jak je nazwiemy? Szczerbatek podrapał się pod pachą. (Ja)-Swędzipacha?Może być. Gdy już skączyłem zanaczać nowe miejsce na mapie spojrzałem na miejsce z zaznaczonym Berk.Odrazu przypomniała mi się poranna rozmowa z ojcem.Budze się .Słonko świeci.Na dachu są śpiewające Straszliwce Straszliwe.Prebrałem się .Zchodze na śniadanie.I nagle wchodzi tata.I mówi "Synu musimy porozmawiać".Słucham go on coś tam mówi i wtem słysze że mam zostać wodzem.Od razu mnie to zaskoczyło więc wybiegłem gdy nie patrzył i odleciałem na Szczerbatku.I szczeże mówiąc to niespieszy mi się z powrotem.To było dla mnie zaskoczenie.Ale nie myśle już teraz o tym.Gdy skączyłem rysować zaczełem zbierać się do powrotu.Nagle jednak w odali zobaczyłem dym. Koniec rozdziału szóstego. Być może nie będe dodawała wpisów codzienie.Głównie przez to że na jakiś czas nie będę miała laptopa ale postaram się pisać jak tylko będę mogła. 7.Nie przyjemne spotkanie. Jeśli jesteś fanem Szczerbatka to może ci się nie spodobać. Poleciałem w jego stronę.Podczas lotu ujrzałem zniszczony las a niebo nagle zrobiło się szare.Wtem zobaczyłem jakiś obóz zniszczony przez wielkie przypominające igły bryły lodu.Nagle w moją stronę wzleciała sieć.Zrobiłem unik i szybko poleciałem w strone sieci.Okazalo się że byli to ludzie.Wyladowałem tuż przed nimi.Oni byli bardzo zdumieni.Większość była poubieranna w niedźwiedzie skóry.Chcieli mnie zatakować ale ja natychmiat wyjełem Piekło i zapaliłem go.Nieznajomi odrazu się od suneli. (Nieznajomy)-Co jest? (Ja)-Gdzie moje maniery jestem Czkawka. (Nieznajomy)-Jestem Eret syn Ereta.I interesuje nas to co stoji za tobą.Odaj nam tego smoka po dobroci albo się z tobą policzymy (Ja)-Nigdy nie pozwole żeby ktoś skrzywdził Szczerbatka.Chcę tylko wiedzieć co się stało i co tu robicie? (Eret)-Jeśli masz wielkiego smoka ziejącego lodem to wiesz. (Ja)-Słuchaj nie wiem o co tu chodzi.Ale nie chce nikomu zrobić krzywdy. (Eret)-Za puźno nie było trzeba zabierać naszych smoków.Wiesz co się stanie jak Drago Krwawadon się dowie?Uwierz nie chciał byś. (Ja)-Krwawo co? (Eret)-Krwawodoń. Wyczułem że zaczyna robić się nie przyjemnie.Szybko wziełem gaz Zembiroga i podpaliłem go.Wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i już byłem w powietrzu.Wystrzelili do mnie pare sieci ale jakoś ich uniknołem.Wtem pojawiły sie smoki w metalowej zbroji które zaczeły mnie atakować.Szczerbatek strzelał w nie plazmą ale na marne.Smoki za nic nie chciały odpuścić.Próbowałem je nawet jakoś oswoić ale one były jak zahipnotyzowane.Wtem spadła na nas sieć i zaczeliśmy spadać na ziemię.Wstałem cały po obijany i przeciełem sieci mieczem.Szczerbatka też uwolniłem.Wtem otoczyli nas było ich więcej niż na początku.Zaczeła się walka na początku używałem gazu Zembiroga ale ten w końcu się skączył .Wyjełem Piekło.Walczyliśmy ze Szczerbatkiem do upadłego.Wtem oberwałem mieczem.Zaraz potem zobaczyłem topór lecący w moją stronę.Osłonił mnie przed nim Szczerbatek. (Ja)-Nieee!!! Wtem ten sam mężczyzna który rzucił toporem padł.Ktoś go zabił.Była to tajemnicza osoba o drobnej sylwetce ubrana w niedźwiedzią skórę .Miała na sobie kaptur za którego wystawały bląd włosy. (Tajemnicza osoba)-Głupcy! Drago chce mieć żywego smoka.A jeńca zamknijcie ! Podeszła do mego smoka.Chciałem go ratować ale byłem w pół przytomny i związany.Przyłożyła głowe do serca smoka i powiedziała . (Tajemnicza osoba)-Żyje. Konic rozdziału siódmego. 8.Więzień. Widziałem jak związują Szczerbatka a potem ktoś uderzył mnie w tył główy i straciłem przytomność.Obudziłem się w lochu.Nie byłem związany.Ale kraty były solidne.Strasznie bolała mnie głowa.Opatrzyli mnie znaczy że mają co do mnie jakieś zamiary.Tylko jakie? Nagle usłyszałem że ktoś idzie.Była to ta sama osoba o bląd włosach.Popatrzyła się na mnie .A potem zapytała. (Osoba)-Kim jesteś i skąd?Skąd wziołeś Nocną Furię? (Ja)-Niczego tobie nie powiem.Dopuki nie powiesz co z Szczerbatkiem? (Osoba)-Twojemu smokowi prawie nic nie jest.Poza tym że przez ciebie nie będzie mógł latać. (Ja)-Co jak to!? Nie to nie może być prawda! (Osoba)-Wiesz co w sobie chcesz.Ale prawda jest jaka jest. I odeszła.Mam nadzieje że to co ona mówi to nie jest prawda?Nie oni pewnie chcą żebym powiedział im wszystko co wiem.Mimo iż miałem nadzieję że mnie okłamują to martwiłem się o Szczerbka.Nie chciałem żeby stało mu się coś z mojej winy.Mineło wceli pare godzin.Zaczełem się nudzić.Wtedy przyszła tamta osoba niosła coś w rękach. (Osoba)-Jeśli chcesz tu przeżyć to musisz coś jeść. Rzuciła mi talerz z surową rybą.Nim się obejrzałem osoba odeszła.Zjadłem rybe.Potrzebowałem siły by tu przeżyć.Po czym położyłem się spać.Noc była zimna.Słyszałem więzione smoki.Ale nigdzie Szczerbatka.Po długiej nie przespanej i chłodnej nocy obudził mnie dzwięk.Byli to traperzy łapiący smoki.Z tego co się oriętuje to złapali Koszmara Ponocnika.Na co im tyle smoków? Niewiedziałem tego ale miałem zamiar się dowiedzieć.Wtem znów przyszła ta sama osoba.I znów pytała się o to samo.Jednak ja nie odpowiedziałem jej na rzadne pytanie.Niewiem dlaczego ale zakarzdym razem ilekroć coś do mnie mówiła jej głos wydawał mi się dziwnie znajomy.Jakbym kiedyś już go słyszał ale bardzo dawno.W końcu jak przyniosiła mi sniadanie postanowiłem się ją o coś zapytać. (Ja)-Nie jestem pewien ale twój głos wydaje mi się dziwnie znajomy.Czy nie spotkałem cię już kiedyś? (Osoba)-Nie wydaje mi się. (Ja)-Zapomniałem się przedstawić jestem Czkawka a ty? (Osoba)-Astrid. Powiedziała po czym odeszła.Znam skadzs to imię.Tylko nie moge sobie przypomnieć z kąd?Pomyślmy ma bląd włosy znajomy głos i ma na imię Astrid.Zaraz zaraz ale czy napewno ta Astrid?Nagle mnie olśniło.Jednak nie byłem pewien.Kiedy tylko przechodziła lochem postanowiłem sprawdzić czy się nie myle. (Ja)-Mam pytanie. (Astrid)-Jakie? Kiedy tylko podeszła dostatecznie blisko krat odsłniłem jej kaptur i już wiedziałem.Miała bląd włosy niebieskie oczy i spokojny wtraz twarzy. (Ja)-Czy jesteś Astrid Hofferson tą która znikneła dziesięć lat temu? Zamórowało ją . Z perspektywy Astrid. Zaskoczył mnie.Najpierw zjawia się nie wiadmo skąd na Nocnej Furi .I do tego wie kim jestem i że zniknełam z Berk 10 lat temu.Faktycznie musze przyznać że gdy tylko spojrzałałam w jego zielone oczy to wydał mi się znajomy. (Ja)-Tak.Skąd mnie znasz? (Czkawka)-No nie mów że mnie nie poznajesz? Czyżby to był ten sam Czkawka? Z tego co pamiętam to był ciamajdą i był najsłabszy w wiosce a teraz zmężniał. (Ja)-Zaraz to ty jesteś ten Czkawka z Berk? (Czkawka)-A kto inny?Nie sądziłem że cię tu spotkam. (Ja)-Ja też.Zmieniłeś się. (Czkawka)-Ty równierz. Przypomiało mi się że musze iść zajżeć do smoków. (Ja)-Na razie musze iść. (Czkawka)-Na razie. Wyszłam z lochu.Ciągle myślałam o nim.Postanowiłam zajrzeć do jego smoka.Jak on tam go nazywał?A no tak Szczerbatek!Ciekawe skąd to imię?Smok był w nienajlepszym stanie jak i chumorze.Nikomu nie pozwalał do niego podejść.Nie miał lewej lotki.A smok który nie może latać to martwy smok.Postanowiłam do niego podejść.Rzuciłam mu pare ryb.Martwię się jak zareguję Drago kiedy dowie się że ten smok nie może latać.Wtedy oberwą wszyscy łącznie z smokami. Konie rozdziału ósmego. 9.Ucieczka. Nie wiem co się ze mną działo kiedy patrzyłam jak łapią smoki robiło mi się ich żal.Wcześniej też miałam takie uczucie ale je tłumiłam .Teraz nie moge na to patrzeć. Z perspetywy Czkawki Siedziałemw celi i zaczełem zastanawiać się nad ucieczką.Może gdyby udało by mi się przekonać Astrid żeby pomogła mi uciec.A co jeśli powie wszystko Drago?Nie na pewno nie.Może i zmieniła się przez te 10 lat ale na pewno nie mogła by wydać swego dawnego przyjaciela.Kiedy tak rozmyślałem usłyszałem hałasy.Nagle pojawiły się Straszliwce a za nimi traperzy.Najwyraźniej prubowali je złapać.Jeden przecisną się przez kraty i schował się za mną. (Eret)-Złapać je wszystkie! (Ja)-Co nie potraficie złapać Straszliwców? (Eret).Nie twoja sprawa! Kiedy traperzy wyłapali wszystkie Straszliwce a raczej prawie wszystkie wziełem tamtego Straszliwca i postawiłem go przed sobą.On zaczą na mnie patrzeć.Dałem mu rybe z ostatniego obiadu.Zjadł z apetytem.Przypomniał mi się Szczerbatek martwię się o niego.Nagle wpadł mi do głowy pewien plan.Ale musiałem porozmawiać z Astrid z którą rozmawiałem coraz cześciej. (Ja)-Cześć Astrid.Słuchaj musimy porozmawiać ale musisz obiecać że nikomu nie powiesz. (Astrid)-No dobrze to co masz do powiedzenia? (Ja)-Uciekam z tąd.Ale potrzebuję twojej pomocy. (Astrid)-Ale jesteś pewien?Czkawka jak cię złapią możesz poważnie oberwać. (Ja)-Tak postanowiłem i zdania nie zmienie. (Astrid)-Wiesz że niewiele moge ci pomóc. (Ja)-Przynieś tylko moją torbe materiał i pare rzeczy z kuźni. (Astrid)-No dobrze.Ale jak uciekniesz, przecierz twój smok nie ma lewej lotki. (Ja)-Zobaczysz. Czekałem aż Astrid przyniesie to o co ją prosiłem.Zastanawiam się tylko czy komuś o tym coś powiedziała?Ale wątpie w to .Ufam jej ale czy ona ufa mi?Postanowiłem że spytam się jej czy ucieknie ze mną.W końcu przyszła. (Astrid)-Masz więcej nie moge dla ciebie zrobić. (Ja)-A może uciekniesz ze mną? (Astrid)-Przykro mi nie moge. (Ja)-Co ci szkodzi.Ucieknijmi razem.Chyba byś chciała wrócić na Berk. (Astrid)-Czkawka ale ja nie moge tak wszystkiego porzucić.To całe moje życie, (Ja)-Ale nie tesknisz za Berk.Nie chcesz zobaczyć ludzi z którymi nie widziałaś się przez 10 lat? (Astrid)-Tesknie ale tu jest moje miejsce musisz to zrozumieć. Powiedziała to i odeszła.Nie spodziewałem się tego po niej.Czy znią czy bez niej musze z tąd uciec.Na Berk na pewno mnie już szukają.Zastanawia mnie to dlaczego nie chciała uciec?Postanowiłem już o tym nie myśleć i wziąść się do roboty.Straże rzadko tu zaglądają więc mam czas na ucieczke.Wyjełem swój szkicownik gdzie miałem rysunki Szczerbatka.Wziełem materiał igłe i nici oraz jeszcze pare rzeczy i zaczełem robić to co miałem zrobić.Kiedy skączyłem był gotowy .Akurat była noc więc mam idealne warunki do ucieczki.Zawołałem Straszliwca którego ukryłem przed traperami i kazałem mu podwędzić klucze strażnikowi.Smok idealnie wykonał to zadanie.Wziełem najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i wyszłem z celi.Przy okazji zakradłem się i odebrałem mój miecz Piekło.Troche to zajeło ale znalazłem Szczerbatka.Był zakuty w łańcuchy i był w kiepskim stanie.Odrazu się podniósł gdy mnie zobaczył.Wręcz nawet ucieszył. (Ja)-Szczerbatek spokojnie.Też się cieszę że cię widzę ale musimy z tąd uciec. Smok zrozumiał.Odrazu się uspokoił.Stopiłem łańcuchy Piekłem.Wyjełem z torby to co robiłem przez cały dzień.Ogon dla Szczerbatka.Nie wygląda idealnie ale powinien sprawić że Szczerbatek będzie latał.Popatrzyłem na miejsce gdzie Szczerbatek niema lotki.Nie wyglądało to najlepiej .Poprosiłem Mordke żeby przez chwile się nie ruszał.Założyłem mu ogon.Pasował idealnie .Dobrze że zrobiłem te rysunki bo niewiem jak bym zrobił ten ogon.Nagle usłyszałem że ktoś nadchodzi.Była to Astrid .Najwyraźniej się spieszyła bo mnie nie zauważyła.Niosła kosz pełen ryb.Wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i już chciałem lecieć na Berk jednak postanowiłem jeszcze sprawdzić dokąd idzie Astrid.Dzięki Szczerbatkowi nikt mnie nie zauważył.Dobrze mieś smoka czarnego jak noc.Wsiadła na łódź i gdzieś popłyneła.Postanowiłem zaryzykować i sprawdzić czy ten ogon zrobiony przez ze mnie działa.Wzbiliśmy się w powietrze .Na początku Szczerbek panikował ale potem się uspokoił.Z początku nie było łatwo jednak gdy załapałem jak najlepiej sterować tym ogonem było już z górki.Wzlecieliśmy wyżej by Astrid nas nie zauażyła.Po krótkiej chwili zauważyłem że wysiadła na jakieś wyspie.Polecieliśmy nadal za nią.Staneła w miejscu gdzie było pare drzew.I zaczeła się rozglądać.Wylądowałem i schowałem się z mordką za skałą.Ciekawe co ona tu robi?I na co jej tyle ryb?Może też planuje ucieczke.Wtem usłyzałem jakiś szelest.Nim się obejrzałem poczułem na sobie zimnne spojrzenie niebieskiego Śmiertnika Zębacza.Szczerbatek zaraz zaczą na niego warczeć.Wtem usłyszałem znajomy głos. (Astrid)-Wichura spokój!Czkawka co tutaj robisz? (Ja)-Miałem zadać ci to samo pytanie.Czy mi się wydaje czy to twój smok ? (Astrid)-Tak nazywa się Wichura. Koniec rozdziału dziewiątego.Mam nadzieje że się wam podobał. 10.Wspomnienie. (Astrid)-Śledziłeś mnie? (Ja)-Jakby to powiedzieć?Tak. (Astrid)-Czemu? (Ja)-Bo ja wiem chciałem się dowiedzieć dlaczego nie chcesz uciec? (Astrid)-Teraz wiesz.Nie moge zostawić Wichury.Jeśli Drago by się o niej dowiedział mogłabym nigdy już jej nie zobaczyć. (Ja)-Czemu wszyscy bojicie się tego Drago?I o co chodzi z tym smokiem ziejącym lodem? (Astrid)-Drago jest okrutny.Ma smoka zwanego Oszołomonstrachem alfą smoków.Każdy smok się jego słucha.Jeśli ktoś sprzeciwi się Drago może marnie skączyć. Rozmawialiśmy tak jeszcze chwilę. (Ja)-A jak zniknełaś z Berk? (Astrid)-To długa historia.Niewiem czy byś chciał jej słuchać. (Ja)-Mi się nie spieszy.Chętnie posłucham. (Astrid)-No dobrze. Astrid wzieła głęboki wdech i zaczeła opowiadać. Turz po pogrzebie wujka Fina załamałam się.Niedość że wcześniej straciłam rodziców to teraz on musiał odejść.Pare dni potem uciekłam z domu w poszukiwaniu smoka który zabiił wujka.Nie miałam już w wiosce nikogo.Rodzice zgnieli podczas jednego z ataków smoków.Wziełam swój ulubiony topór i wybiegłam w stronę lasu.Rozglądałam się za tym smokiem ale go nie było.Za wszelką cenę chciałam go znaleść.Mijał wieczór.Kiedy chciałam wrócić do wioski zoriętowałam się że się zgubiłam.W końcu udało mi się wyjść na jakoś plażę.Zaczełam się panicznie rozglądać za drogą powrotną.Jednak niegdzie nie mogła jej znaleść.Wtem zatakował mnie smok.To był Koszmar Ponocnik.Zasłoniłam się toporem.Kiedy chciał we mnie zionąć coś się stało.Nagle pojawili się ludzie.Na początku myślałam że to ktoś z wioski ale to byli traperzy.Złapali smoka i wsadzili go na statek.Spytali czy chcę płynąć z nimi zgodziłam się.Przez następne pieć lat żyłam wśród łowców smoków.W końcu sama zostałam łowczynią.Byłam jedną z najlepszych.Pewnego dnia kiedy to byłam sama na o to tej wyspie,spotkałam smoka.Był to Śmiertnik Zębacz.Zarzuciłam na niego sieć i chciałam go zabić.Jednak gdy spojrzałam smoczycy w oczy coś mnie powtrzymało.Potem nim się obejrzałam zatakował mnie Zembiróg Zamkogłowy.Smoczyca o dziwo mnie przed nim obroniała.I tak zostałyśmy przyjaciółkami.Co jakiś czas jak byłam w pobliżu wyspy wybrałam się do niej.Nikomu nie mogłam powiedzieć o niej bo by ją złapali .Od tamtej pory nie zabijam smoków. Byłem pod wrażeniem.Nie wiedziałem że tyle przeżyła. (Ja)-Wow niesamowiite. (Astrid)-A ty jak poznałeś Szczerbatka. Opowiedziałem jej całą przygode.Najwyraźniej była pod wrażeniem po słuchała nie odrywając zwroku ode mnie. (Astrid)-Więc wychodzi na to że ty przez niego nie masz nogi a on przez ciebie lewej lotki. (Ja)-Coś w tym stylu. (Astrid)-Chciałam by zobaczyć teraz Berk. (Ja)-To zobaczysz.Leć ze mną! (Astrid)-Sama nie wiem.Zgoda. Koniec rodziału dziesiątego. 11.W końcu na Berk. Z perspetywy Astrid. Wsiedliśmy na smoki i polecieliśmy w kierunku Berk.Troche się bałam jak zaregują gdy mnie zobaczą.W końcu nie było mnie tam przez dziesięć lat.Podczas drogi Czkawka pare razy omal nie spadł ze Szczerbatkiem do morza.Ale to chyba przez brak lotki.Wichura chyba polubiła Szczerbatka.Odrazu się zaprzyjaźnili.Podczas lotu jeszcze rozmawialiśmy o tym co się zmieniło na Berk.Kiedy byliśmy już prawie na miejscu byłam pod wrażeniem.Wszędzie było peło smoków.Dawna arena na której zabijano smoki zmieniła się nie do poznania.Wszędzie były paśniki i jeszcze wiele innych udogodnień.W końcu wylądowaliśmy. (Czkawka)-Witaj na Berk. (Ja)-Nie spodziewałam się że zajdą tu takie zmiany. Nagle pojawili się wikingowie a między nimi ujrzałam znajome twarze. (Ja)-Mieczyk,Szpadka,Śledzik,Sączysmark nic się nie zmieniliście. (Mieczyk)-A ty to kto? (Śledzik)-Nie poznajesz przecierz to Astrid. (Sączysmark)-Wyglądasz lepiej niż dziesięć lat temu. (Ja)-A ty to w szczegulności się nie zmieniłeś. (Stoik)-Co się tu dzieję? (Czkawka)-Tato pamiętasz Astrid? (Stoik)-A jak mam nie pamiętać?Miło cię widzieć z powrotem na Berk Astrid. (Ja)-Cieszę się że tutaj jestem. (Stoik)-Czkawka gdzie byłeś?Cała wioska cię szukała. (Czkawka)-To długa historia. (Stoik)-Co nie zmienia faktu że wszystko musisz opowiedzieć. Z perspektywy Czkawki. Opowiedziałem wszystko ojcu.Słuchał jak zwykle jednak gdy wspomniałem o Drago natychmiast spojrzał z przerażenim w oczach w moją stronę. Może się wam to nie spodobać ale dalej akcja działa się jak w JWS2.Czkawka odnalazł Valke,Stracił ojca został wodzem.Eret zamieszkał na Berk.A Czkawka i Astrid zostali parą.Ale nie myślcie że to koniec.Na tym blogu jeszcze się sporo wydarzy.Na razie krótkie info . '-Pojawią się dwa nowe gatunki smoków.' '-Akcja będzie też związana z Borkiem Pechowcem czy też Wielkim.' '-Istnieje możliwość że będzie Hicctrid.' Za to co się wydarzy nie odpowiadam ja a mój mózg.Next będzie wieczorem. 12.'Smocze zniknięcie i skrawek pergaminu. Obudziłem się jak codzień widząć twarz mordki czekającego na kolejny poranny lot.Rozejrzałem się wpierw po domu.Nie było mamy najwyraźniej też udała się na poranny lot ze swoim smokiem.Przebrałem się zjadłem na szybko śniadanie i udałem się na codzienny lot.Szybowaliśmy z Szczerbkiem wśród chmur.Nie ma to jak krótki lot o poranku.A ten mroźny poranny wiatr wiejący na twarz odrazu sprawia że czujesz się rześko.Słońce do tego jeszcze wstawało.Warto obudzić się wcześnie dla takich widoków.Wzlecieliśmy niżej na morze.Za nami płyneły Gromogrzmoty.Przypomniał mi się tata.Minely już trzy miesiące od tych wydarzeń a ja nadal nie moge zapomnieć.Mama też to powarznie przeżyła.Odzyskałem mame ale straciłem ojca.Na całe szczęście z pomocą przyjaciół i wioski udało nam się dojść do siebie.Część smoków zamieszkało na Berk.Trzeba było wybudować nowe paśniki i hangary dla smoków.Na całe szczęście smoki też nam pomogły.Nagle jakiś smok mnie miną.Wtem ujrzałem Astrid wraz z Wichurą. (Astrid)-Jak tam ma się wódz Berk? (Ja)-Nie nazywaj mnie tak dobrze wiesz że jeszcze nie moge się przyzwyczaić. (Astrid)-Już dobrze Czkawka .Tak się nabijam. (Ja)-A jak u ciebie? (Astrid)-Tak jak widzisz.Postanowiłam z Wichurką udać na poranny lot ty chyba też. (Ja)-Wiesz skoro już tu jesteś to co powiesz na mały wyścig, (Astrid)-Ty wiesz jak zabić nudę. Zaczeliśmy się scigać.To raz ja prowadziłem to raz Astrid.W końcu dolecieliśmy na drugą stronę Berk.Był remis. (Ja)-Ej oszukiwałaś. (Astrid)-Nie ty dałeś mi fory. (Ja)-Ja wódz Berk miał bym dawać fory takiej pięknej wojownice jak ty? (Astrid)-Uznajmy że był remis. (Ja)-Jestem za. Spojrzałem w chmury i przez chwile zamyśliłem się. (Astrid)-Halo tu Ziemia do Czkawki.Słyszysz mnie? (Ja)-Ciekawe czy ktoś by kiedyś pomyślał że można żyć w zgodzie ze smokami? (Astrid)-Pewnia tak ale prędzej by ktoś uznał że postradał zmysły. (Ja)-Pewnie tak. Astrid spojrzała mi w oczy dała buziaka a potem szybko skoczyła na Wichure. (Astrid)-Kto pierwszy w wiosce! Ta dziewczyna nigdy nie przestanie mnie zaskakiwać.Najpierw uderza z całej siły w ramie a potem całuje w usta.Cała Astrid.Natychmiast wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i ścigaliśmy się do wioski.Teraz Szczerbatek mógł latać szybciej bo ulepszyłem mu ogon.Jednak gdy wylądowaliśmy w wiosce wszyscy zaczeli mnie pytać co się dzieję?Nie wiedziałem o co chodzi.Okazało się że wszystkie dzikie smoki uciekły z niewiadomych przyczyn z Berk i okolicznych wysp.Ale dlaczego?Przecierz sezon na składanie jaj dopiero za pare miesięcy.Nagle przyleciała mama. (Valka)-Czkawka wszystkie dzikie smoki uciekły z Berk i okolicznych wysp! (Ja)-Wiem ale dlaczego? (Valka)-Niestety nie wiem .Smoki natychmiast zaczeły odlatywać jakby się czegoś bały. (Ja)-Śledzik sprawdz wszystkie możliwe przyczyny zniknięcia smoków. (Śledzik)-Dobrze Czkawka. (Ja)-Miczyk i Szpadka w przeszukajcie okoliczne wyspy może coś znajdziecie. (Mieczyk i Szpadka)-A co zrobimy jak to znajdziemy? (Ja)-Po prostu mi powiedzcie.Sączysmark popytaj innych wikingów czy z ich smokami wszystko w porządku. (Sączysmark)-Łatwiejszego zadania nie mogłeś wymyślić? (Ja)-Eret ty sprawdz stan smoków z wodnej klasy. (Eret)-Ide to sprawdzić. (Ja)-Astrid ty sprawdz czy niema czegoś na Berk co mogło przestraszyć smoki. (Astrid)-Dobra. Udałem się do Pyskacza spytać się czy on czegoś nie zauwarzył. (Pyskacz)-O Czkawka miło cię widzieć. (Ja)-Witaj Pyskacz. (Pyskacz)-Widzę że coś cię martwi. (Ja)-Oturz cześć smoków uciekła z wyspy może ty wiesz co się dzieję? (Pyskacz)-Faktycznie zauważyłem że jakoś mam mniej roboty.Ale pomóc ci nie moge. (Ja)-Myślałem że ty znasz odpowiedz. (Pyskacz)-Czasem kiedy szukamy odpowiedzi nie zauważamy że mamy ją tuż pod nosem.Ale kiedy zajmujemy się zwykłymi sprawami odpowiedz nasuwa się sama. (Ja)-Dzięki za radę. Przez caly dzień dręczyło mnie to pytanie co się stało ze smokami?Śledzik miał pare ciekawych teori ale żadna z nich nie dawła odpowiedzi na pytanie.Bliźniacy tylko coś wysadzili i znalazły tylko kłopoty.Sączysmark niczego się nie dowiedział,Eret nie spotkał żadnego wodnego smoka.Zaś Astrid jeszcze nie wróciła.Martwiło mnie to.Jak tata to wszystko wytrzymywał?Wtem usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi.Był to tylko Sven szukający swojego Straszliwca.Może o tym nie wspominał ale odzyskał mowe.Ale i tak mało mówi. (Ja)-Więc gdzie go ostatnio widziałeś? (Sven)-W twierdzy przy wejściu do piwnicy. (Ja)-No to tam chodzmy. Udaliśmy się do twierdzy.Smoka nigdzie tam nie było.Postanowiłem zejść do piwnicy.Sven został na górze.W piwnicy znajdowały się głównie zapasy żywności,stare tarcze i ozdoby na różne uroczystości.Usłyszałem jak coś krząta się pomiędzy tarczami.Chyba udało mi się znaleść smoka Svena.Pewnie zapach jedzenia go zwabił.Wtem uderzyłem się w jedną z tarcz przewracając przy tym pare.Zaczełem rozmasowywać głowe od nabitego guza.Wtem coś przykuło moją uwagę.W kącie pod jedną z tarcz leżał kawałek pergaminu .Podniosłem go i zaczełem czytać. Konie rozdziału dwunastego. 13. Urwana notatka. "''Być może gorzej być nie może.Po tym jak Wrzeniec porzarł moją łajbę i omal nie porzarł mnie myślałem że nic gorszego mnie nie spotka.W końcu byłem sam na środku morza trzymający się paru desek.Wtem jednak usłyszałem jakiś przerażający szept może pisk.Nagle ujrzałem chmare tak chmare.Miały ciemne kolory żółte ślepia bez źrenic i po dwa wystające kły z pyska.Były rozmiarów wikinga i miały trójkątne skrzydła.Tyle udało mi się tylko dostrzec.Nazwałem je Mrocznymi Chimerami.Gdyby nie to że udało mi się ukryć pod pozostałościami łodzi niewiem czy bym pisał teraz tą notkatkę.Na ich widok zmroziło mi krew.Widziałem jak zabijają są 100 razy niebezpieczniejsze niż zwykłe smoki. Są w stanie z łatwością rozerwać prawie karzdego smoka na strzępy.Prawie bo.." I tu notatka się urywała.Odrazu wiedziałem kto to mógł napisać.Pergamin wyglądał na dość stary do tego znajomy charakter pisma i sposób opisania besti.Byłem prawie pewien że to notatka Borka Wielkiego musiał ją tutaj kiedyś zgubić.Twierdza to jeden z najstarszych budynków w wiosce.A piwnica jest jej najstarszą częścią.Jednak muszę to sprawdzić.Natychmiast wybiegłem z twierdzy z kawałkiem pergaminu w ręce.Wtem na mej drodze staneła Astrid. (Ja)-O hej Astrid udało ci się coś znaleść? (Astrid)-Niestety nie ale przynajmiej wiem że smoki są bezpieczne. (Ja)-Chyba jednak nie. (Astrid)-Jak to? Podałem notatke Astrid. (Astrid)-Czy to notatka Borka? (Ja)-Chyba tak. (Astrid)-Niema chyba.Jeśli to znów ktoś podłożył kartke jak było z wyspą nocy? (Ja)-Dlatego ide to sprawdzić. Udałem się z Astrid do domu Śledzika. (Śledzik)-O hej Astrid hej Czkawka proszę wejcie. (Ja)-Śledzik możesz to zobaczyć? Podałem kartke Śledzikowi.Odrazu się mu oczy zaświeciły jakby zobaczył skarb. (Śledzk)-A niech mnie!Gdzie to znalazłeś? (Ja)-Po prostu powiedz czy to prawdziwa notatka? (Śledzik)-W rzeczy samej to najprawdziwasza notatka Borka.Jednak na wszelki wypadek porównam z innymi.Przyjdzcie jutro. (Ja)-Dobrze przyjde jutro rano. Odprowadziłem Astrid do domu i dałem jej buziaka po czym udałem się do siebie.Bardzo mnie ciekawiło czy to była prawdziwa notatka.A może znowu ktoś ją podrobił jak ostatnio?A jeśli nie to czy jest ich więcej?Może jeśli to czy jest ta o Nocnych Furiach albo wyspie Nocy?Takie i jeszcze wiele innych pytań krąrzyło mi po głowie.Na niektóre z nich miałem poznać odpowiedz dopiero jutro.Spojrzałem na mordke który układał się już do snu.Postanowiłem też już powoli udać się w śwat snów bo niewiadomo co przyniesie nowy dzień.Obudziłem się rano.Przebrałem się ,przywitałem się z mamą i zjadłem śniadanie.Tak byłem przejęty odpowiedzią na moje pytania że postanowiłem przełożyć lot z Szczerbatkiem na troche puźniej.Pobiegłem do domu Śledzika i zapukałem do dzwi.Otworzył mi zaspany Śledzik. (Śledzik)-Nie mogłeś przyjść puźniej? (Ja)-Przepraszam ale Szczerbatek niema zwyczaju czekać na swój lot. (Śledzik)-No dobrze znam już odpowiedz.To jest prawdziwa notatka. (Ja)-Masz coś jeszcze? (Śledzik)-Kojarzysz może wyspe Łupieżców? (Ja)-Tak nawet nie wiesz jak. (Śledzik)-Oturz wspomniane smoki nawiedziły już tamtą wyspe .Z tego co udało mi się znaleść smoki te jeśli natrafią na jakoś wyspe niszczą ją dostrzędnia jak Krzykozgon ale najpierw wszystko tam zabijają.Oturz twierdząć po tym że wyspa Łupieżców jeszcze stoji coś musiało sprawić że smoki się wycofały ale co to nie mam bladego pojęcia. (Ja)-Dzięki Śledzik. W południe postanowiłem zrobić zebranie jeźdców na arenie.Wcześniej miałem pare spraw jak zwykle do załatwienia w wiosce no i oczywiście lot na Szczerbatku. Koniec rozdziału trzynastego. 14.Pora lecieć na wyspe Łupieżców. Udałem się do akademi.Na miejscu była już Astrid a zaraz przyszedł Śledzik.Potem doszedł jeszcze Sączysmark a bliźniaki jak zwykle się spuźniły. (Sączysmark)-Więc po co tutaj przyszedłem? (Mieczyk i Szpadka)-Właśnie przez to zebranie nie wiemy czy Wym czy Jot jest szybszy? (Ja)-Spokojnie chcem to właśnie wyjaśnić. (Mieczyk i Szpatka)-Wiesz który smok jest szybszy? (Ja)-Nie to .Chcem wyjaśnić po co tu jesteśmy? (Mieczyk i Szpadka)-Ale przed tem mówiłeś coś innego. (Sączysmark)-Możecie się zamknąć! Przez was marnuję tylko swój czas! (Ja)-Dzięki Sączysmark.Więc jak mówiłem zebrałem was tutaj bo znalazłem notatke na temat pewnego smoka.Oturz nie zapisano tam pełnej infotmacji o nim ale dowiedziałem się że na wyspie Łupieżców może znajdziemy jakieś wskazówki. (Sączysmark)-I tylko po to nas tu zebrałeś z powodu jakiegoś głupiego smoka którego nikt dawno nie widział? (Astrid)-Sączysmark uważaj do kogo mówisz. (Sączysmark)-Już dobra. Po spotkaniu w Smoczej Akademi postanowiłem jeszcze ulepszyć siodło na Szczerbatka.Nagle przyszła Astrid. (Astrid)-Jak tam kochanie? (Ja)-W porządku a u ciebie? (Astrid)-Nic słyszałam że podobno mamy lecieć na wyspe Łupieżców. (Ja)-Dobrze słyszałaś.Zresztą musze jeszcze podpisać tam rozejm więc przy okazji upiecze dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. (Astrid)-To kiedy lecimy? (Ja)-Za jakieś trzdziesci minut . Za trzydzieści minut byliśmy na placu.Wsiedliśmy na smoki i polecieliśmy na wyspe Łupieżców.Podczas lotu nic specjalnego się nie wydarzyło poza tym że bliźniacy cały czas lecieli do góry nogami a Sączysmark ciągle popisywał się Szpadce.Wreszcie dolecieliśmy na miejsce.Wyspa Łupieżców równierz się zmieniła przez te pieć lat.Było tam troche więcej smoków.Tak samo jak na Berk każdy miał swojego smoka.Jest tam już więcej budowli i rzeźb okazało się że Łupieżcy całkiem nieźle rzeźbią.Wylądowaliśmy tuż przy hangarze na powitanie wyszedł nam Albert z łupieżcami. (Albert)-Czkawka wreszcie jesteś! (Ja)-Witaj Albercie. (Albert)-Moje kondolencje z powodu Stoika. (Ja)-Nie trzeba było. Kiedy ja podpisywałem rozejm reszta ekipy łaziła po wiosce.Troche się obawiałem co mogą zrobić bliźniaki .Mieczyk i Szpadka są w stanie doprowadzić nawet do wojny. (Albert)-To rozejm podpisany w czymś jeszcze moge pomóc? (Ja)-Właściwie to tak.Czy może wiesz coś o Mrocznych Chimerach? (Albert)-Każdy Łupieżca nienawidzi tych besti. (Ja)-Czemu? (Albert)-Dawno temu były czasy kiedy ta wyspa była równie urodzajna co Berk.Mieszkało tu nawet plemię wikingów.Jednak pewnego dnia kiedy przedtem wszytskie smoki uciekły z tej wyspy .Zwierzęta zaczeły panikować.Nad wyspą Łupieżców pojawiła się ciemna chmura.Z tej chmmury wyleciały smoki które spustoszyły tą wyspe.Od tamtego dnia moja wyspa stała się nie urodzajna i uboga w jakiekolwiek surowce a smoki stały się dziksze.Mroczne Chimery zaś znikły i nikt ich już nie widział. (Ja)-Niewiedziałem że ktoś poza Borkiem spotkał te smoki.Powiedziałem. (Albert)-Mało ktokolwiek onich wie. Po rozmowie z Albertem zebrałem jeźdców i polecieliśmy na Berk. 15.Bitwa w mrocznej chmurze . Kiedy wracaliśmy pogoda raptownie zaczeła się zmieniać.Niebo zrobiło się szare .Zdawało się że promienie słońca zanikły.Zrobiło się nagle chłodno.Ale ta pogoda nie była jedyną niespodzianką jaką mieliśmy zastać.Gdy lecieliśmy mineła nas chmara dzikich smoków uciekająca przed czymś.Śledzik omal nie spadł z Sztukomiens a bliźniaki nawet staciły ochote na żarty.Wtem prawie nad Berk ujrzeliśmy przerażający widok.Ludzie i ich smoki byli ogarnięci paniką zaś nad wyspą krążyła wielka czarna chmura.Natychmiast wylądowałem na placu i zaczełem pytać się co się dzieje. (Ja)-Mamo co się dzieje ?Czemu smoki i wikngowie panikują? (Valka)-Niewiem rano było wszystko w porządku.Ale czuje że to nie jest chmura. Mama nagle zaczeła patrzeć w górę. (Valka)-To są smoki. (Ja)-Mamo zabierz mieszkańców na jakoś bezpieczną wyspe. (Valka)-Dobrze. (Astrid)-Słyszałam że potrzebujesz pomocy. (Ja)-Słuchaj Astrid.Obawiam się że są to te same smoki o których znaleźliśmy ostatnio notatke.Błagam cię uciekaj z tąd. (Astrid)-Ja nieustraszona Astrid Hofferson mam zostawić mego ukochanego w potrzebie.Zapomnij! (Sączysmark)-To co robimy? (Ja)-Śledzik wiesz coś może? (Śledzik)-Z tego to wiedzę to smoki te gromadzą się w stadach więc może jak je rozdzielimy będziemy mieli większe szanse na pokonanie je. (Ja)-Trzeba je czymś zając.Niewiem może jakoś zdenerwować. (Mieczyk i Szpadka.)-Ktoś powiedział zdenerwować?Lepiej nie mogłeś trafić. (Ja)-Mieczyk Szpadka w polecicie z Sączysmarkiem .Musiecie rozproszyć te bestie i sprawdzić co potrafią. (Sączysmark)-Załatwione. (Eret)-Ej a ja!Nie to że narzekam ale nie lubie tak stać i patrzeć. (Ja)-Ty pomórz bliźniakom.Tym bardziej uda nam się je rozdzielic tym większe sznase że przeżyjemy. (Astrid)-Znam to spojrzenie.Masz jakiś plan. (Ja)-Przyda mi się twoja pomoc.Ale najpierw jakby coś się stało. Pocałowałem ją namiętnie ona odzajemniła pocałunek. (Astrid)-Ty to zasze umiesz wybrać chwile. Wsiadłem na Szczerbatka.Wzibiliśmy się w góre. (Ja)-Dobra mordko tym razem nie ma żartów. (Szczerbatek)-Raa. Lecieliśmy w górę.W powetrzu widziałem jak przyjaciele walczą z tamtymi smokami.Mieczyk i Szpadka starali się na początku tylko rozdzielić smoki,potem się pokłucili a potem zrobili niezłą eksplozję.Mimo to smoki były nie draśnięte.Eret starał się zgubić smoki między skałami .Ale smoki były piekielnie zwinne.Sączysmark starał się uciekać.Jednak Hakokieł zrobił coś czego Smark się nie spodziewał.Cały się zapalił i wleciał w stado Mrocznych Chimer.Zaraz po ty wyleciał walcząc przy tym z paroma.Na szczęście Astrid wraz z Wichurą pomogły w walce.Leciałem wyżej.Strzeliłem w te bestie.Spojrzały na mnie swoimi pustymi żółtymi ślepiami. (Szczerbatek)-Wraaa!!! (Mroczna Chiemra)-Hmmmmrraa!! Smoki te miały przeraźliwy ryk przypominający pisk. (Ja)-W leciece ja je odciągne od wyspy! (Śledzik)-Jesteś pewien że to bezpieczne? (Ja)-Pewnie nie ale jesteśmy wikngami.To ryzyko zawodowe. Sczerbatek strzelił pare razy plazmą w te smoki.Wściekły się . Zaczeliśmy odalać się od wyspy zaś Mroczne Chimery za nami.Byliśmy dostatecznie daleko od Berk.Niestety Szczerbkowi skączyły się strzały.Wyjełem więc Piekło.Byłem gotów do walki gdy nagle pojawiła się Astrid. (Ja)-Co tutaj robisz? (Astrid)-Pomagam ci i nie zgadniesz jakiego smoka spotkałam po drodze. (Ja)-Po tobie wszystkiego mogę się spodziewać. (Krzykozgon)-Wraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! (Ja)-Ale jak ci się udało go znaleść? (Astrid)-Przypadek. (Ja)-Nic nie dzieje się przypadkiem. Krzykozgon zioną ogniem w stado Mrocznych Chimer.Wraz z Astrid walczyliśmy z tymi smokami.Kiedy myśleliśmy że już wygraliśmy jakiś smok zioną w nas ogniem.Udało nam się go uniknąć.Jednak kiedy ta chmara uciekała porwała nas wraz ze Szczerbatkiem.Stracilem przytomność a ostatnie co widziałem to Astrid . Koniec rozdziału piętnastego. 16.Nieznana wyspa. Niewiem jak długo byłem nieprztomny.Obudziłem się na jakieś wyspie.Strasznie bolała mnie głowa.Po tamtych smokach nie było śladu.Właśnie smokach!Gdzie jest Szczerbatek?!Natychmiast wstałem.Zaczełem się rozglądać za Szczerbatkiem.Nawoływałem go i nic.Najwyraźniej musiał znaleść się gdzieś indziej.Mam nadzieję że nic mu nie jest.Zaczełem się rozglądać po wyspie.Plaża była jak plaża.Zwykły piasek może taki bardziej szary ale nic szczegulnego.Musze dowiedzieć się gdzie konkretnie jestem.Powstanowiłem wejść w głąb wyspy.Wszędzie były drzewa iglaste.Trawa była jasno zielona.Nie spotkałem smoków poza Straszliwcami.Uznałem że dalsze błądzenie po wyspie niema sensu do tego zaczeło się ściemniać.Postanowiłem przenocować a jutro zobaczyć co dalej.Obudziłem się gdzieś wześnie rano.Chce wstać ale coś trzyma mnie za proteze.Patrze a to Zaduśny Zdech. (Ja)-Witaj mały.Możesz puścić moją proteze. (Zdech)-Wraa. Smok odsuną się od mojej sztucznej nogi.Zwykle te smoki za nic nie chcą puścić czegos co jest z metalu. (Ja)-Obawiam się że nie jesteś sam. Smok popatrzał się tylko na mnie.Zaraz za krzaków wyfruneło stado tych smoków.Natychmiast zaczełem uciekać.Smoki jak smoki.Ale jak mnie dopadną to nie wiem czy uciekne z tej wyspy.Uciekałem gdy nagle za drzewa wyskoczył Szczerbatek. (Sczerbatek)-Wraaa!!! Zdechy uciekły. (Ja)-Dzięki Mordko.Chodzmy już lepiej z tego lasu nim jeszcze nas coś tu spotka. Wyszliśmy na plaże.Może i nie jest to bezpieczne miejsce ale bezpieczniejsze od tamtego lasu.Nagle pojawiły się jakieś smoki.Nigdy ich nie widziałem.Miały błoniaste skrzydła i nie duże kolce od głowy po ogon.Były różnych kolorów i niewyglądały groźnie.Zaczełem się im przyglądać.Wyjełem swój rysownik i zaczełem je rysować.Nagle zauważył mnie jeden.Spojrzał na mnie i poinformował stado że tu jestem.Smok zaczeły mi się przyglądać.Nie uciekały nie warczały i zachowywały się jakby się nic nie stało.Zupełnie jakby widok człowieka był dla nich codzienością.Zaczełem do nich podchodzić.Smoki zaczeły coraz bardziej mi się przyglądać.Podałem jednemu rybę.On po prostu podszedł i ją sobie wzioł.Zwykle przecierz smoki ostrożnie podchodzą do ludzi.A może ktoś po prostu je wytresował?Tego nie wiem ale od razu polubiły mnie i Szczerbatka.Któryś ze smoków przyniósł patyk i położy mi go po nogami.Rzuciłem patyk w stronę morza.Zaraz za nim rzuciło się całe stado tych smoków.Natychmiast jeden z nich spowrotem mi go przyniół. (Ja)-Jak myślisz mordko nowy gatunek? (Mordka)-Frfr. (Ja)-Jak by je tu nazwać?Dobra to się puźniej wymyśli.Na razie trzeba zobaczyć na jakiej wyspie jesteśmy? Zaczełem oglądać ogon Szczerbatka.Był w porządku na całe szczęście.Wsiadłem na mordke i polecieliśmy na najwyszą górę na tej wyspie.Widać było z niej całą wyspę.Widać było tamten las w którym goniły mnie Zaduśne Zdechy.Tamtą plażę na której się znalazłem.Wyspa była pełna drzew a sama góra nimi porośnięta.Z góry zauważyłem pare Koszmarów Ponocników i Drzewokosy.Udało się też spotkać Zembiroga.Nagle usłyszałem szelest.Za drzew wyszły tamte smoki co na plaży.Staneły obok Szczerbatka a potem zaczeły się z nim bawić w berka.Zabawnie to wyglądało (Ja)-Chyba wiem jak wasz gatunek nazwe.Płetwojump! Niewiem czy to jest dobra nazwa ale według mi pasuje.Postanowiłem zrobić rysunek tej wyspy.Troche mo to zajeło ale skączyłem nim mineły dwie godziny. (Ja)-Dobra Mordko czas się zbierać. (Mordka)-Wrrr! (Ja)-Tak wiem że chciałbyś jeszcze pobawić się z nowymi przyjaciółmi ale musimy lecieć. (Mordka)-Wrrr! (Ja)-Nie z tego powodu warczysz? Nagle za drzew wyłonił się niezadowolony Zembiróg Zamkogłowy.Chciał nas zatakować i Płetwojumpy które nic se z tego nie robiły. (Szczerbatek)-Wraaa!!! (Zembiróg)-Raa!! (Płetwojumpy)-.... Smok zaczą atakować wpiewr tamte smoki jednak one zachowywały się jak gdyby nigdy nic.Chciałem uspokoć tamtego smoka ale on już podpalił gaz.Szczerbatek przed eksplozją zdołał mnie zakryć swoimi skrzydłami.Wtem źrenice tamtych smoków zmniejszyły się .Gady wysuneły zęby i wydały z siebie donośny ryk poczym rzuciły się na tamtego smoka.Zembiróg odleciał cały podrapany i pogryziony przez tamte smoki.Dziwne że wcześniej nie reagowały.Po chwili smoki znów sie uspokoiły i zachowywały się jakby nic się nie stało.Postanowiłem wrócić z mordką na Berk.Mam w planach jeszcze odwiedzić tą wyspę którą nazwałem Wyspą Tundry. Koniec rozdziału szesnastego. 17.Powrót i wyznanie. Odlecieliśmy z wyspy.Dzięki temu że miałem mape wiedziałem jak wrócić na Berk.Kiedy wróciliśmy do wioski wszyscy do nas podbiegli i zaczeli pytać gdzie byliśmy.Wszyscy się ucieszli że odnaleźliśmy się jednak najbardziej ucieszyła się jedna osoba.Astrid staneła przedemną.Najpierw uderzyła mnie w twarz. (Astrid)-To za to że znowu zniknołeś. Wiedziałem co chce zrobić jednak ja byłem pierwszy.Pocałowałem ją namiętnie w usta.Przez chwile świat dla nas przestał istnieć cieszyliśmy się chwilą jednak czasem trzeba wrócić na ziemię.Oderwaliśmy się od siebie. (Ja)-Tęskniłem za tobą. (Astrid)-Ja równierz. (Sączysmark)-Ej zakochani nie chcę wam przerywać ale chyba mamy prawo wiedzieć gdzie byłeś? (Ja)-Tamte smoki co zatakowały Berk porwały mnie i Szczerbatka kiedy odzyskałem przytomność znalazłem się na wyspie pełnej drzew. (Śledzik)-Aha.Ale nie ma tych smoków? (Ja)-Od tamtej pory ich niewidziałem więc chyba nie. Natychmiast po przywitaniu się z przyjaciółmi i ukochaną udałem się do domu gdzie zastałem mame. (Ja)-Cześć mamo. (Valka)-Czkawka gdzie byłeś?Martwiłam się o ciebie. (Ja)-Długa historia. (Valka)-Zrobiłam właśnie obiad może coś zjesz? (Ja)-Pewnie. Mama nie robiła dobrego jedzenia jednak niektóre rzeczy dobrze jej wychodziły.Na całe szczęście dzisiaj na obiad była ryba.Po obiedzie i rozmową z mamą udałem się do wioski.W końcu trzeba sprawdzić czy coś mnie pomineło gdy nie było mnie w wiosce. Z perspektywy Astrid. Kiedy Czkawka znikną zaczełam się o niego martwić.Gdy te smoki go porwały próbowałam je jakoś dogonić ale zgubiłam je po jakiś 5 minutach.Potem szukałam go z jeźdcami.Niestety nie znaleźliśmy go.A kiedy w końcu się znalazł się byłam szczęśliwa.Co prawda uderzyłam go w twarz ale to za to że nie znalazł się wcześniej.Chciałam go pocałować ale on mnie ubiegł.Wydawało mi się że ta chwila trwała wiecznie.Nie moge oderwać się od jego spojrzenia te dziko zielone oczy nieda się od niego tak łatwo oderwać spojrzenia.Udałam się na lot z Wichurą.Miło jest tak czasem oderwać się od codzieności. Z perspektywy Czkawki. W wiosce nie było specjalnie dużo roboty.Pomogłem przy łowieniu ryb i przy zapędzaniu jaków do zagrody.Gdy wróciłem do domu ciągle myślałem o Astrid.O jej miłym uśmiechu i oczach błękitnych jak morze.Zastanawiałem się tak jeszcze dłuszą chwilę.Postanowiłem udać się do kuźni .Był już wieczór więc nie było tam specjalnie dużo osób,Wziełem najlepszy metal i niebieski szafir.Postanowiłem oświadczyć się Astrid.Mineło jakieś 4 godziny nim skączyłem ale było warto.Srebna obrączka z niebieskim szafirem w środku była prawie gotowa.Prawie bo czegoś tam brakowało.Czegoś w stylu Astrid.Nagle obok przebiegł Śmiertnik Zębacz.Oczywiście brakuje kolców.Wykonałem niewielkie złote koloce które doczepiłem do obrączki.Pierścionek był gotowy .Tylko kiedy jej go wręczyć? Kto zgadnie gdzie Czkawka oświadczy się Astrid dostanie dedykt. '''Dedykt dla Bluefury i Użytkownika wiki 178.181.182.20. Oboje zgadli. Postanowiłem że zabiore ją w specjalne miejsce.Postanowiłem zabrać ją tam jutro wieczorem. Z perspektywy Astrid. Wstanełam rano.Zrobiłam jak zwykle poraną toalete przebrałam się i udałam się na śniadanie.Wichura tylko czekała w kuchni aż dam jej coś do jedzenie. (Wichura)-Wraw. (Ja)-Wichurko poczekaj chwilke. Smoczyca pokiwała głową .Dałam jej kurczaka a potem sama coś zjadłam.Niespodziewanie usłyszałam pukanie do dzwi.Otworzyłam dzwi a przed nimi stał Czkawka a tuż za nim Szczerbatek. (Ja)-Hej co cię tu sprowadza? (Czkawka)-Witaj Astrid, może dzisiaj wybrałabyś się ze mną na krótki lot? (Ja)-Czemu nie.A o ktorej? (Czkawka)-Dziś przed zachodem słońca. (Ja)-No dobrze. (Czkawka)-To ja musze na razie lecieć pa. (Ja)-Narazie. Zastanawiało mnie nawet przez chwile po co zaprosił mnie na ten lot?Reszta dnia przebiegła dość zwyczajnie.Jak zwykle odbyły się smocze wyścigi i wygrałam ja.Chociarz musze przyznać że Czkawka też miał wtedy szanse.Przez reszte dnia unikał mnie niewiedziałam wtedy czemu.W końcu nadeszła pora umówionego lotu.Udałam się nad Krucze Urwisko gdzie zwykle spotykałam się z Czkawką.On już tam czekał .Siedział jak zwykle na kamieniu i coś rysował.Wtem spojrzał na mnie swymi zielonymi pięknymi oczami. (Czkawka)-Dobrze że jesteś. (Ja)-Do dokad mamy lecieć? (Czkawka)-Zobaczysz. Był dzisiaj wyjątkowo tajemniczy .Wsiedliśmy na smoki i lecieliśmy pośród chmur.Podczas lotu nie odzywaliśmy się do siebie.Wtem zobaczyłam góre lodową. (Ja)-Czkawka powiesz w końcu gdzie lecimy? (Czkawka)-Już prawie jesteśmy na miejscu. Wlecieliśmy tunelem przez lodową wyspę.Już wiedziałam gdzie jesteśmy. (Ja)-Czy to nie Smocze Sanktarium? (Czkawka)-Zgadza się. Wylecieliśmy z tunelu.Wtem ujrzałam widok jak z jakieś bajki.Wewnątrz sanktuarium była wszędzie jakaś rosliność.Wokół jeziorka w ktorym mieszkał niegdyś Oszołomostrach latały smoki przerużnych gatunków.Na skalnych pułkach rosły kwiaty o pięknych barwach i cudownym zapachu.Zaś światło odbijające się od lodowego sufitu dodawało dodatkowego uroku temu miejscu. (Ja)-Czkawka jak tu pięknie.Wygląda jakby Drago nigdy nawet nie tkną tego miejsca. (Czkawka)-Wiem ale nie to chciałem ci pokazać.Chodź za mną. Poszłam za Czkawką.Weszliśmy do lodowej jaskini.Światło odbijające sie od jej ścian dodawało magi temu miejscu.Sople połyskiwały niczym kryształy a podłoga wyglądała jakby była zrobiona ze szkła. (Czkawka)-Wiesz jak bardzo ciebie kocham. (Ja)-A ty wiesz jak ja ciebie. Wtem Czkawka uklękł i wyją pięknie zdobione pudełko zaś w nim srebny pierścionek ze złotymi kolcami i niebieskim kamieniem w środku. (Czkawka)-Astrid Hofferson czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i uczynisz mnie najszczęśliwszym wikingiem na świecie? Byłam zaskoczona. (Ja)-Tak oczywiście i jeszcze raz tak! Nałożył mi pierścionek na palec a potem się pocałowaliśmy.Cieszyłam się jak dziecko.Mój ukochany mi się oświadczył! Po pocałunku udaliśmy się na lot wokół sanktuarium. (Ja)-Czkawka? (Czkawka)-Co? (Ja)-Kiedy powiemy wiosce? (Czkawka)-Skoro prędzej czy puźniej się dowiedzą to choćby i dziś. (Ja)-Kocham cię. Czkawka)-Ja ciebie też. 18.Świętowanie. Z perspektywy Czkawki. Po zwiedzeniu sanktuarium i rozmową z Astrid wróciliśmy do wioski.Większość osady już spała.Pocałowałem moją narzeczoną i udaliśmy się do domów.Kiedy weszłem do domu staneła przed demną mama. (Valka)-A czemu wracasz tak puźno Czkawka? (Ja)-Mamo to najszczęśliwszy dzień w mojim życiu! (Valka)-Nie rozumiem.Możesz mówić jaśniej? (Ja)-Mamo oświadczyłem się Astrid! (Valka)-To cudownie trzeba wszystkim teraz powiedzieć! (Ja)-Mamo stój dobrze wiesz że ludzie to nie smoki i śpią o tej porze. (Valka)-Już dobrze .Po prostu cieszę się że mój syn się wreszcie oświadczył.A tak wougle kiedy impreza z tej okazji? (Ja)-Jeszcze nie wiem.Ale mamo prosze cię nie mów tego jeszcze .Sam mam zamiar to ogłosić. (Valka)-No doobrze.To doranoc synu. (Ja)-Dobranoc. Udałem się spać.Musze mieć siły na jutro bo niewiem czy będę miał spokój.Mordka jak zwykle ułożyl się na kamieniu i zasną.Jak tylko wstałem przebrałem się i udałem się na śniadanie.Nagle ktoś zapukał do dzwi.Była to Astrid. (Astrid)-To jak idziemy? (Ja)-Już poczekaj tylko nałoże Szczerbatkowi siodło. (Valka)-O witam przyszłą synową. (Astrid)-Dzień dobry. (Ja)-To idziemy.Narazie mamo. Szliśmy przez wioske na arene gdzie miały odbyć się smocze wyścigi.Jak zwykle wyścigi się odbyły.Zremisowałem z Astrid.Udałem się na miejsce wodza wraz z narzyczoną. (Ja)-Drodzy mieszkańcy Berk.Wiem że smocze wyścigi się skączyły i zapewne zachwile wrócicie do swych codzienych obowiązków.Jednak nim się rozejdziecie ja z Astrid chciałem coś ogłośić.Oświadczyłem się mej ukochanej! Wikingowie zaczeli się cieszyć i nam gratulować.Bal zarenczynowy odbył się wieczorem.Wszyscy pili jedli i świetnie się bawlili do białego rana. Z perspektywy Szczerbatka. To co mówią smoki ludzie nie rozumieją mogą się jedynie domyślać. Wszyscy dzisiaj mieli wyjątkowo dobry nastrój.Wyjątkowo bo to wikingowie a oni rzadko go mają.Wieczorem wszyscy zarowno smoki jak i wikingowie udali się do twierdzy.Oczywiście ja z Czkawką też tam byłem.Czkawka cały czas spędzał z Astrid.Mówił że niedługo zamieszka z nami.Ucieszyłem się na tę wieść bo lubie Astrid i Wichurę.Wszyscy świetnie bawili się na przyjęciu.Było tam dużo jedzenia.A wszyscy świetnie się bawili.Smark z Mieczykiem i Śledzikiem założyli się kto więcej wipije padli nim mineły trzy godziny.Smoki bawiły się równie dobrze co wikingowie.Owszem było pare wypałów ale naszczęście nic się nie spaliło.Chociarz muszę przyzanć że było blisko.Jot i Wym cały czas podkradali bliźniakom jedzenie.Przez to bliźniacy urządzili niezłą bujkę.Sztukomiens po jakimś czasie dobrej zabawy ułożyła się w końcie i zasnela.Hakokieł zaś no cóż omal nie pomylił Smarka z przystawką. Ale co miał zrobić jak ten tak pysznie pachniał kurczakiem i rybą?Wichura popisywała się przed innymi Zębaczami swoją celnością strzelając w owce.Niewiem czy Czkawkce to się spodoba jak się dowie.Chmuroskok zawisł nad stołem i podkradał jedzenie.Biedak od dłuszego czasu jest na diecie.Czaszkochrup Siadł po prostu obok Ereta i mu towarzyszył.Nie dziwie się Eret ma słabą głowe.Wikingowie mają niezłe urwanie głowy z nami.Postanowiłem wyjść na chwile na zewnątrz zaczerpnoć świeżego powietrza.Na dworze było już ciemno.Przypominały mi się czasy nim straciłem lotke.Przyjemnie było wybrać się na nocny lot w środku nocy i rozprostować skrzydła.Ale to było nim poznałem Czkawke.Od tatego czasu moje życie bardzo się zmieniło.Poznałem Czkawke,ekipę,całą wioskę,potem jeszcze pokonałem Czerwoną Śmierć,poznałem mame Czkawki i Chmuroskoka i samego Oszołomostracha.Szkoda jednak że ten drugi mnie opętał.Może niektóre żeczy wtedy by się nie wydarzyły?Dobrze że mam przyjaciół i Czkawke bez nich niewiem co bym zrobił.Kiedy tak myślałem usłyszałem jakiś dziwny dzwięk.Nie podobny do ani rzadnego smoka ani rzadnego wikinga ani zwierzęcia które znałem.Aczykolwiek wydawał mi się znajomy.Jakby ten dzwięk utkną gdzięś głęboko w mojej podświadomości i przepadł a teraz powrócił.Nie mogłem sobie przypmnieć co znaczy.Czy wydawał je jakiś smok,wiking czy inna istota?A może to tylko moje urojenia spowodowane nadmiarem wspomnień?Mam nadzieje że to nie ten zły Oszołomostrach.Na jego myśl aż ciarki mnie przechodzą.Czy powinieniem zawiadomić Czkawkę czy sam to sprawdzić?Postanowiłem pujść na żywioł i sam to sprawdzić.Nagle pojawiła się Wichura. (Wichura)-Hej Szczerbatek co jest? (Ja)-Słyszysz może jakiś dziwny dzwięk? (Wichura)-Chodzi ci o ten co ludzie zwą ciszą czy może ten który tylko twoje uszy słyszą? (Ja)-Co masz do mojich uszu?A tak wougle nie ważne sam to sprawdze. (Wichura)-Nie powinieneś zawiadomić kogoś z ludzi? (Ja)-Wątpie by któryś był teraz przy zdrowych zmysłach. (Wichura)-Racja.Czekaj ide z tobą. (Ja)-Jak chcesz. Udaliśmy się za dzwiękiem.Szliśmy tak z jakiś czas.W końcu zawędrowaliśmy w sam środek lasu z kąd wydobywał się ten dzwięk.Wyjrzeliśmy za drzew.Wtem ujrzeliśmy... Konic rozdziału osiemnastego potrzymam was w tym napięciu co najmniej do jutra. 19.Czarna postać i dziwny sen. Wyjrzeliśmy za drzew wtem ujrzeliśmy czarną postać o fioletowych oczach.Był zbudowany jak człowiek ale oczy miał jak smok.Zaś spojrzenie jak demon.Nie zdołaliśmy ujrzeć jego twarzy.Trzymał w ręku czarny ogień.Zaśmiał się przerażliwie wydając dzwięk jak rzadna inna istota.Byliśmy przerażeni.Wtem istota spojrzała na nas.Zawarczałem na to zaś Wichura nastroszyła kolce.Wtem ta istota strzeliła w nas tym czarnym ogniem.Niewiedziałem co to bądż kto?Ale na widok tej istoty wpadłem w Furię.Natychmiast zaświeciły mi się kolce.Poczułem w sobie gniew.Strzeliłem w tę istotę.Stworzenie dostało uderzyło o pare drzew wstało spojrzało na mnie a potem zaśmiało się i znikło. (Wichura)-Co to było? (Ja)-Nie wiem ale nie nazwałbym tego człowiekiem smokiem też nie. (Wichura)-Może lepiej wracajmy. (Ja)-No dobrze. Wróciliśmy do wioski.Gdy Czkawka mnie zobaczył zaraz zaczą się pytać co się stało?No tak zapomniałem że nadal byłem wtedy w Furii. Z perspektywy Czkawki. Zabawa na imprezie była świetna.Jednak kiedy z Astrid zauważyliśmy że naszych smoków niema zaczeliśmy się martwić.Zaczeliśmy się za nimi rozglądać.Wyszłem na dwór gdy nagle dostrzegłem Mordkę.Był w Furii.Dość niespokojny.Zmartwiłem się bo on nigdy nie wpada w Furię z byle powodu.Coś się musiało stać.Ale co? (Valka)-Twój smok jest niespokojny i rozgniewany.Jakby poczuł jakiś głęboki gniew którego dawno nie czuł. (Astrid)-A co z Wichurą? (Valka)-Jest tylko troche przestraszona poza tym nic jej nie jest. (Śledzik)-Czkawka Astrid co się stało? (Ja)-Szczerbatek wpadł w Furię niewiemy dlaczego. (Eret)-Może zatakował go jakiś smok? (Ja)-Szczerbatek nigdy nie używa Furi przy walce z zwykłym smokiem musiał to być Oszołomostach albo coś innego. (Valka)-Nie wiem co go sprowokowało ale co kolwiek to było napewno jest groźne.Radze wam wszystkim pujść do domów. (Ja)-Masz racje.Jutro ustalimy co się stało.A narazie życze wszystkim dobranoc. (Sączysmark)-Czyli koniec imprezy? Wszyscy rozeszli się do domów.Ja równierz.Udałem się do swego pokoju położyłem się na łóżku i zasnełem .Byłem zbyt zmęczony tym wszystkim.Zastanawiało mnie co sprowokowało Szczerbatka.Co kolwiek to było?Ustale to jutro. Z perspektywy Szczerbatka. Udałem się do siebie.Ułożyłem się wygodnie na swoim kamieniu.Chciałem powiedzieć Czkawce o tym całym zajściu ale niestety ludzie nas nie rozumieją.Przez dwie godziny nie mogłem zasnąć.Wszystko przez ten niepokój związany z tym czymś w lesie.W końcu udało mi się zasnąć. Budze się.Wszędzie jest ciemno.Słysze znajome głosy.Głosy smoków.Jednak czy moje uszy mnie nie mylą?Czy to nie głosy Nocnych Furi?Zaczełem biec za dzwiękiem.W nadzieji że spotkam jakieś Nocne Furie.Jednak ciągle tak biegne i nic nie widze.Nagle dostrzegam szary płomień.Ognisko pali się gdzieś w końcie mroku.Podchodze do niego.Jednak gdy do niego podchodze wyłania się czarna postać o fioletowych oczach.Patrzy na mnie wrogo.Unosi się nad demną.Patrzy na mnie z góry.Chcem coś zrobić lecz czuję się bezradny.Ciemna postać porzera szary płomień.A potem idzie w mojim kierunku.Nagle budze się.Nagle wszystko się rozpływa w mroku.Nagle pojawia się światło.Otwieram oczy.Budzę się.Na całe szczęscie był to tylko sen. Rozglądam się po pokoju. (Czkawka)-O widzę że ktoś dzisiaj zaspał. (Ja)-Nie dziw się. (Czkawka)-Niemartw się miałeś prawo.O już dziesiąta.Choć Mordko musimy już iść.Puźniej polatamy. (Ja)-Nie to mnie martwi. Z perspektywy Czkawki. Budze się.O dziwo nie przez Szczerbatka.Co dziwniejsze mój smok jeszcze śpi.A z doświadczenia wiem że to nie jest do niego podobne.Ale cóż pewnie miał ciężką noc jak zresztą wszyscy.Udałem się na poraną tolaletę przebrałem się.Szczerbatek sie w końcu obudził.Patrze przez okno i widze jak już puźno.Na szybko zjadłem śniadanie mama jeszcze spała.I wybiegłem z domu do SA.Część jeźdców już była w akademi czyli Astrid,Eret i bliźniacy.Chociarz niewiem czy ich liczyć bo oni spali na stojąco. (Ja)-Już jestem przepraszam za spuźnienie. (Astrid)-Nie przepraszaj niema jeszcze części jeźdców. (Ja)-Co z nimi?Spytałem patrząc na bliźniaków. (Eret)-Oni chyba śpią.Dziwnie śpią. (Szpadka)-Co się stało? (Mieczyk)-A niewiem. I nadal spali. (Ja)-A co z resztą? (Astrid)-Chyba jeszcze w łóżkach. (Ja)-Wiecie co chyba z dzisiejszych ćwieczeń nic nie będzie.Daje wam wolne. (Eret)-A co z nimi? (Ja)-Wymyśl coś ja niemam do tego dzisiaj głowy. Nagle do akademi wbiegł zaspany Śledzik. (Śledzik)-Przepraszam za spuźnienie. (Ja)-Nic nie szkodzi.I tak dzisiaj nie będzie zajęć. (Śledzik)-Musze coś powiedzieć.Otuż... Nagle zdanie Śledzika przerwały bliźniaki. (Mieczyk)-Nienawidzę cię głupia owco. (Szpadka)-Zamilcz bo śmierdzi ci z japy jak z butów Smarka. (Mieczyk)-Ta a ty... I przestali się kłucić bo zasneli. (Eret)-Czy oni muszą kłucić się nawet przez sen? (Ja)-Nieważne .Śledzik to co chciałeś powiedzieć? (Śledzik)-Bo wiecie że Sztukomiens zdarza się lunatykować.I właśnie dzisiejszej nocy lunatykowała.Poszłem za nią chcąc odprowadzić ją do domu.Ale kiedy tak szłem zobaczyłem jakoś czarną postać z fioletowymi oczami.Na początku myślałem że to sen.Ale to coś na mnie spojrzało a potem znikneło. (Ja)-Śledzik ale może to był tylko sen?W końcu kto mormalny zapuszcza się w sam środek lasu w środku nocy? (Bliźniacy)-Eee my? (Astrid)-W się nie liczycie. (Śledzik)-Wątpie żeby to był sen bo gdy wróciłem to Sztukomiens była niespokojna. (Ja)-Dobra może jak wszyscy się wyśpią do niech przyjdą tu.Może ktoś widział coś jeszcze dziwnego. 20.Postrach w lesie. Nadeszło połódnie.Udało się posprzątać po imprezie i wreszcie się wyspać.Wszystko było w porządku nawet Szczerbatek się uspokoił.Miałem chwile wolnego więc postanowiłem wybrać się na krótki lot z Mordką.Wsiadłem na Mordke i poleciałem w chmury.Chociarz przez chwile był spokój.Co jak co ale wodzowanie to jednak męcząca praca.A będąc w powietrzu można wreszcie o wszystkim zapomnieć.Nie myśleć o niczym po prostu latać.Po chwili odpoczynku postanowiłem sprawdzić co tam w wiosce.Ze skoczyłem ze Szczerbatka kilkanaście metrów przed ziemią otworzyłem skrzydła i wylądowałem przed wioską.Nim zdążyłem wylądować podbiegł do mnie Gustaw ze swoim smokiem i z Sączysmarkiem. (Gustaw)-Czkawka w lesie.Tam coś jest.Widziałem tam kogoś .Niewiem co to było ale miało fioletowe oczy i bardzo szybko się poruszało. (Sączysmark)-Po pierwsze ja to pierwszy zobaczyłem.I był niewiem wyglądało jak człowiek ale zupełnie inaczej się zachowywało. (Ja)-Zaraz zaraz.Ale gdzie to widzieliście? (Gustaw)-W lesie dokładnie przy starym dębie. (Ja)-Zaprowadzcie mnie tam. Pobiegłem za Gustawem i Sączysmarkiem do lasu.Nic tam nie było poza starym drzewem i inną roślinością. (Sączysmark)-Niemożliwe.Przecierz niedawno był w tym dokładnie miejscu. (Ja)-Ale jesteście pewni?Może był to jakiś smok? (Sączysmark)-Nie nie wyglądał zupełnie jak człowiek.Może poza oczami . Wtem usłyszeliśmy jakiś szmer.Szczerbatek zaczą warczeć.Kiehokłak i Hakokieł też zaczeli się niespokojnie zachowywać.Nagle coś błyskawicznie przebiegło koło nas i tak znowu.W końcu Hakokieł strzelił ogniem w to coś.Nagle przystaneło.Był to chyba człowiek ały czarny bez twarzy jedynie z fioletoymi oczami. (Ja)-Kiem jesteś ?I co tu robisz?Odpowiedz jeśli nas rozumiesz. (Postać)-Byłem jednym z was . (Ja)-Nie rozumiem?Możesz mówić jaśniej? (Postać)-Mówie dość jasno.Powiedział i spojrzał z odrazą na smoki. Wtem postać strzeliła w smoki czymś w rodzaju dymu i zaczeła uciekać. Wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i z Smarkiem i Gustawem zaczeliśmy go gonić.Osoba uciekała dość szybko.Nawet Szczerbatek miał problemy z dogonięciem tego kogoś.Wtem postać się zatrzymała.Spojrzała na smoki i na nie zaryczała.Smoki Sączysmarka i Gustawa zatrzymały się i zawróciły.Tylko ja i Szczerbatek nadal goniliśmy tego kogoś.Wtem Szczerbatek strzelił plazmą i trafił.Postać się potkneła ale wstała. (Postać)-No tak smok Nocy mogłem to przewidzieć.Myślałem że wyłapałem je wszystkie. (Ja)-Zaraz zaraz to Szczerbatek nie jest sam? Postać znikneła zostawiając po sobie tylko martwą ciszę. Jutro będzi next o ile wougle ktoś to czyta.Sorry że nie było nexta ale zbrakło mi weny do tego musiałam przemyśleć czy jest sens pisania tego bloga. Zaraz po tym wróciliśmy do wioski.Długo mnie zastanawiało kim była ta postać?I o co mu chodziło że wyłapał wszystkie Nocne Furie?Czyżby przez niego Szczerbatek był sam?Poprosiłem Śledzika by poszukał odpowiedzi na pytania w bibliotece.Do tego sam musiałem odpowiedzieć na pare pytań .Udałem się więc do twierdzy gdzie wszyscy mieszkańcy byli już zebrani i tylko czekali na mnie.Usiadłem tam gdzie zwykle siedział tata.Czułem się dość nie swojo bo w końcu kiedyś to było jego miejsce.Ale cóż teraz to ja jestem wodzem.Po sali krążyły pytania na temat tego czegoś w lesie lub kogoś.Panował chałas.Szczerbatek warkną na znajdujących w sali i nagle zapadła cisza. (Ja)-Więc pewnie macie pytania i oczekujecie odpowiedzi co jest w tym lesie? (Gruby)-Znasz odpowiedz? (Ja)-Niestety nie.Niewiem co tam jest.Wiem że to napewno nie smok ani chyba nikt od Drago.Ale puki nie ustalimy co tam jest niech nikt się nie zbiża do lasu. (Phlegma)-A co jeśli ktoś to coś zauważy? (Ja)-Wtedy niech powie mi albo komuś z jeźdców.Jakieś pytania? Na sali nikt się nie odezwał.Zaraz po tym wszyscy się rozeszli.Ja postanowiłem udać się jeszcze na patrol.Przedtem jednak zajrzałem do kuźni Pyskacza by odebrać siodło dla Mordki.Wtem zatrzymał mnie Śledzik z jeźdcami. (Śledzik)-Czkawka chyba znalazłem coś na temat tego czegoś w lesie. (Ja)-To mów. (Śledzik)-Nie jestem pewnien ale to chyba coś w rodzaju demona. (Pyskacz)-Demon?Twu ! Spojrzał za siebie i spluną. (Ja)-Pyskacz co tutaj robisz? (Pyskacz)-Akurat przechodziłem i nie to że podsłuchiwałem po prostu usłyszałem waszą rozmowe. (Śledzik)-No więc to chyba coś w rodzaju demona.Niewiem jakieś stworzenie opętane przez złe moce.Albo najmag. (Sączysmark)-A co to jest? (Mieczyk)-Niewiem ale brzmi fajnie. (Śledzik)-Najmag to istota nieposiadająca twarzy opis z tego co widzieliście się raczej zgadza.Istota bardzo podobna do demona jednak jest w stanie przybrać cechy innych stworzeń.Nienawidzi wszystkiego co żyje i nie lubi światła mimo że jest na nie odporny.Niewiadomo skąd się wzieła . Next może jutro zależy bo wiadomo szkoła.Prosze o jakieś komętarze są dla mnie motywacją do pisania. 21.Wił. Rozmawialiśmy o wydarzenich w lesie .Oczywiście nie bliźniaki oni jak zwykle byli w swoim świecie.Wtem usłyszeliśmy jakiś krzyk.Pobiegliśmy do miejsca z kąd było go słychać.Widzieliśmy paru przerażonych wikingów i rozproszone smoki. (Ja)-Co się stało? (Wikng)-Coś przestraszyło smoki a potem zatakowało Svena. (Ja)-Nic ci nie jest? (Sven)-Nie dolicha.Stoje sobie spokojnie przy zagrodzie dla smoków gdy nagle coś wyskakuje ,smoki uciekają a mi omal nie połamało ręki. (Ja)-Możesz opisać to coś? (Sven)-Wiele nie widziałem ale chyba czarna postać z fioletowymi oczami. (Ja)-A wiesz gdzie pobiegło. (Sven)-W strone lasu. Pobiegłem z jeźdcami w stronę lasu.Tym razem wziełem Piekło na wszelki wypadek.Udało nam się zauważyć poruszający się po lesie cień.Natychmiast ruszyliśmy w jego stronę.Tym razem byliśmy przygotowani.Mieliśmy smoki i sieci na to coś.Za drzewami coś się chowało.Zarzuciliśy na to sieci i otoczyliśmy.Jednak nie złaplaiśmy tego czego się spodziewaliśmy.Naszym oczom ukazał się wiking. (Sączysmark)-Sven na Thora co tu robisz? (Śledzik)-Jakim cudem tu się pojawiłeś przecierz widzieliśmy jak zostajesz w wiosce nie biegłeś za nami. (Niby Sven)-Nie jestem Sven jestem Wiłem. (Bliźniaki)- Że jak? (Ja)-Zaraz kim dokładnie jesteś i co tu robisz? (Śledzik)-Wił z tego co pamiętam to stworzenie które może zmienić się w każde stworzenie ale nigdy nie jest sobą. (Bliźnikaki)-Aha.Nadal nie wiemy o co chodzi? (Wił)-Mieszkam tutaj od dawna.Od paru dni obserwowałem waszą wioskę .Odkąd pojawił się tamten Najmag zaczeły dziać się dziwne rzeczy w lesie i zaczną w wiosce. (Ja)-Zaraz ale jak to zaczną? (Wił)-Opowiem wam.Ale najpierw wyplącze się z tych sieci. Wił zmienił się w żabe i wyskoczył z sieci po czym znów zmienił się w wikinga. (Wszyscy)-Wow. (Bliźniacy)-Też tak chcemy.Nauczysz nas? (Wił)-Niestety nie.Ale jeśli chcecie to moge wam coś powiedzieć o tym Najmagu. (Ja)-Powiesz może co znaczy że w wiosce mają zacząć dziać się dziwne rzeczy? (Wił)-Zaczne od początku.Dawno temu kiedy to jeszcze walczyliście ze smokami na innej wyspie była wioska podobna do waszej.Ludzie tam już od dziecka umieli zabijać smoki a byli w tym najlepsi.Był tam pewien człowiek najlepszy z wioski.Żaden smok nie stanowił dla niego problemu.Zabijał kiedy chciał i jak chciał.Był tak w tym dobry że niekturzy się go bali.Kiedy smoki przestały atakować wyspe człowiek postanowił zdziesiątkować smoki na innych wyspach.Zabił smoka każdego gatunku poza jednym Nocną Furią.Smoki te znajdowały się wówczas daleko od jego wyspy.Więc postanowił przed wyprawą sięgnąć po radę wiedzmy.Ta przepowiedziała mu że o północy zabije go Nocna Furia jeśli nie przestanie zabijać smoków.Człowiek kiedy to usłyszał postanowił wibić wszystkie Nocne Furie ale wiedział że nie może tego zrobić o północy.Szukał tych smokółw jednak kiedy był o krok od odnalezienia ich gniazda gubił drogę.Szukał wszędzie wskazuwek jak wytropić te smoki i jak je zabić.Pogłoski nawet głoszą że znalazł ich wyspe jednak była tak położona że człowiek zanic nie mógł tam trafić.Próbował wszystkiego dosłownie nic nie mógł zrobić.Porzucił nadzieję że kiedyś tam trafi .Jednak w drodze powrotnej do domu natrafił na dziwną księgę.Wyczytał tam że jeśli wipije krew Mrocznej Chimery posiądzie zdolności pozwalające mu dostać się na tą wyspę.Zrobił to znalazł i zabił smoka a potem wypił jego krew.Stał się silniejszy szybszy i bardziej okrutny niż jakikolwiek człowiek.Jednak nie przewidział że po wipciu krwi zmieni się w Najmaga.Stał się cały czarny nie miał twarzy.Jedynie fioletowe oczy.Już nie był człowiekiem.Dostał się na Nocną wyspę.Walczył z Nocnymi Furiami.Wiele smoków tej rasy wtedy zgineło.Jednak nie na darmo.Smoki osłabiły go i pozostawiły ledwo żywym.Kiedy wrócił do domu został wyklęty i przepędzony z wioski.Po przysiągł zęmste na ludziach i smokach.Od tamtej pory znikł.Prawdopodobnie zapadł w sen by odzyskać siły.Ale nikt tego nie wie. Wszyscy byliśmy zaskoczeni opowieścią wiła.Ciekawe skąd tyle wie?Miałem go o to spytać jednak bliźniacy mi przeszkodzili. (Bliźniaki)-Możesz zmienić się w wszystko? (Wił)-Tak. (Bliźniacy)-To zmień się w naszego smoka. (Wił)-Niema problemu. Wił tylko spojrzał na Jota i Wyma i zmienił się w niego. (Bliźniacy)-Super! A teraz zmień się ... (Ja)-Hej a może już starczy na dzisiaj tych wygłupów. (Astrid)-Niechce nic mówić ale lepiej z tąd chodzmy nie chce spotkać tego czegoś. (Ja)-Masz racje.A właśnie mi się przypomniało.Z kąd tyle wiesz o tym Najmagu? (Wił)-My wiły żyjemy bardzo długo i są rzeczy o których w ludzie nie wiecie. Nagle bliźniacy staneli jak wryci nad swoim smokiem a wiłem. (Mieczyk)-Hej siostra a który to nasz smok? (Szpadka)-Niemam bladego pojęcia przed tem były dwie głowy a teraz cztery. (Sączysmark)-Wow umiesz liczyć! (Wił)-Może będzie lepiej jak zmienie się w co innego. Wił zmienił się w Straszliwca. (Wił)-Radze wam już iść las teraz nie jest już bezpieczny jak dawniej. Wróciliśmy do wioski.Musiałem po tym dniu odpocząć.Bo był to dziwny dzień.Aż się boję co jutro będzie. 22.Porwanie. Mineło pare dni od ostatnich wydarzeń.O dziwo te dni były mormalne.Smoki były spokojne.A po Najmagu i Wile ani śladu.Ale to była tylko cisza przed burzą.Po śniadaniu jak zwykle miałem zamiar udać się na lot z Mordką kiedy spotkałem Astrid.Jak zwykle piękną o oczach błękitnych i głębokich jak morze. (Astrid)-Witaj Kochanie. (Ja)-Miło cię widzieć piękna. (Astrid)-Jak mija dzień? (Ja)-Ledwo się zaczą i mnie pytasz? (Astrid)-Dokąd idziesz? (Ja)-Polatać na Szczerbatku.Lecisz ze mną? (Astrid)-Oczywiście. Wsiedliśmy na smoki.Lecieliśmy przez jakiś czas wśród chmur wpatrując się na wsodzące słońce na choryzącie.Potem spojrzeliśmy sobie w oczy. (Astrid)-Ścigamy się? (Ja)-Nigdy nie masz dość tych wyścigów? (Astrid)-Nie jeśli ścigam się z tobą. Zaczeliśmy się ścigać.Było wspaniale.Miło było czuć ten wiatr we włosach i patrzeć na nią jak lata tuż obok mnie.Nagle nasze smoki zmieniły kierunek wyścigu.Nim którokolwiek z nas zdołało się zoriętować znaleźliśmy się wraz ze smokami we smoczymięce.Padliśmy na smoczymiętke śmiejąc się. (Ja)-To co remis? (Astrid)-Remis. Śmieliśmy się nadal patrząc na zabawnie tarzające sie smoki w trawie.Przez chwile zamikliśmy patrząc w chmury. (Ja)-Ciekawe co by było gdybyśmy się nie przyjaźnili ze smokami. (Astrid)-Pewnie nadal wszyscy latali by po wiosce jak poparzeni z bronią w rękach. Znów się zaśmialiśmy.Wtem Szczerbatek spojrzał na mnie i zaczą mnie lizać. (Ja)-Szczerbatku!Wiesz że to się nie spiera! Wstałem i zaczełem otrzypywać się ze śliny Szczerbatka. (Astrid)-A Szczerbatek nadal się nie zmienił. (Ja)-Wątpie żeby kiedykolwiek się zmienił. Spojrzałem w jej oczy ona zaś spojrzała w moje.Chwyciliśmy się za ręce.Zaraz po tym namiętnie się pocałowaliśmy.Chciałem żeby ta chwila trwała wiecznie.Nagle zaczeło padać. (Astrid)-No to chyba musimy wracać. (Ja)-Jeszcze chwila. Znów się pocałowaliśmy.Potem trzeba było oderwać jakoś nasze smoki od tej trawy.Wsiedliśmy na smoki i lecieliśmy w kierunku wioski.I dobrze bo zaczeło grzmieć.Jenak pomimo burzu wolałbym zostać z Astrid jeszcze na tej polance. (Astrid)-Czkawka? (Ja)-Tak? (Astrid)-Za nami leci jakiś smok. Spojrzałem szybko za siebie jednak nie mogłem rozpozać gatunku tego smoka ani Astrid.Podlecieliśmy bliżej tego smoka.Jednak gdy się mu przyjrzelismy nasze smoki i nas ogarną strach.To był Najmag!Patrzył na nas złowrogo swojimi fioletowymi ślepiami.Zaczeliśmy uciekać.Nasze smoki strzeliły w jego stronę ogniem ale to nic nie dało.Najmag ścigał nas dalej.Postanowiliśmy go zgubić więc się rozdzieliliśmy.Kiedy po pięciu minutach zdawało mi się że go zgubiłem zaczełem rozglądać się za Astrid.Wtem usłyszałem jej krzyk.Poleciałem natychmiast w stronę lasu.To co tam zobaczyłem zmroziło mi krew .Zobaczyłem ją a w jej oczach strach.Najmag trzymał przy jej szyji nóż. (Astrid)-Czkawka! Już wyjełem Piekło i chciałem zatakować Najmaga kiedy ten odezwał się. (Najmag)-Ani kroku bo ją zabiję! (Ja)-Tknij ją tylko a ja ciebie zabiję! (Najmag)-Odam dziewczynę za Nocną Furię! (Astrid)-Nie słuchaj go! (Ja)-Z kąd mam wiedzieć czy nie kłamiesz! (Najmag)-Nie możesz tego wiedzieć ale jeśli nie zrobisz tego co ci karzę ona zginie! (Astrid)-Wezmij pomoc!Ja sobie poradze! (Najmag)-Dam ci czas do dzisiejszej pełni księżyca jeśli nie przyjdziesz ze swoim smokiem ona zginie. Chciałem go zatakować ale nie zrobiłem tego wzgląd na Astrid.Nagle Najmag znikł w cieniu wraz ze Astrid a ja nic nie mogłem zrobić.Ze smutkiem wróciłem do wioski.Przyjaciele patrzyli na mnie i pytali co się stało? (Śledzik)-Co się stało ? (Ja)-Najmag porwał Astrid. (Wszyscy)-Co jak to? Opowiedziałem im wszystko.Najbardziej bolało mnie to że nic nie mogłe zrobić.Wtem do wioski wbiegł zdyszony szop który przemówił ludzkim głosem.Od razu wiedziałem że to był Wił.Ale czego on mógł chcieć? (Wił)-W lesie dzieje się coś dziwnego! (Mieczyk)-Siostra czy mi się zdaje czy ten szop gada? (Szpadka)-Mi też się tak zdaje. (Ja)-Spokojnie powiedz co się dzieje. (Wił)-Otuż zwierzęta i wszystkie inne stworzenia zaczynają się denerwować.Stają się złe.Do tego ten Najmag on coś knuje! (Ja)-Widziałeś go gdzie? (Wił)-W lesie.Ale błagam was nie idzicie tam!Smoki które widziały co się dzieje były przerażone nawet te najsilniejsze. (Ja)-Musze tam iść on porwał Astrid! (Wił)-Czy ci życie nie miłe?Czemu w ludzie jesteście tak uparci?Nawet ja w swojej najpotężniejszej postaci nie był bym w stanie z nim walczyć. (Sączysmark)-Czemu przecierz możesz zmienić się we wszystko. (Wił)-Już sama przemiana w tak potężne stworzenie zabiera mi dużo mocy nie mam już potem sił by walczyć. (Ja)-Przykro mi ale swego zdanie nie zmienie. (Śledzik)-Zaraz zaraz czyli chcesz odać swojego smoka temu czemuś? (Ja)-Jeszcze niewiem ale mam pewien plan. 23.Wydarzenie w lesie. Z perspektywy Astrid. Kiedy Czkawka chciał mnie ratować Najmag udeżył mnie przez co straciłam przytomność.Obudziłam się w jakimś ciemnym miejscu.Nie mogłam go rozpoznać.Jednak po chwili zoriętowałam się że jestem w najczarniejszej części lasu gdzie mało kto się zapuszcza.Niewiele widziałam w końcu w to miejsce prawie wougle nie zapuszcza się słońce.Wtem usłyszałam przeraźliwy śmiech. (Najmag)-Ha ha ha niedługo ta cała wyspa jak i inne będą pod moją władzą! (Ja)-Zapomnij nigdy ci się to nie uda! Czkawka ma Nocną Furię a tego smoka nie da się pokonać! (Najmag)-I o to chodzi.Widzisz wszystkie bestie demony,ja, nietoperze i Nocnne Furie są stworzeniami mroku a właśnie te smoki są z nich najpotężniejsze.Jeśli posiąde moc wszystkich Nocnych Furi stane się najpotężniejszą istotą jaką widział ten świat.A wtedy nic nie stanie mi na przeszkodzie by zniszyć ten świat! (Ja)-Ale czemu chcesz go zniszyć? (Najmag)-Widzisz w przeszłości byłem człowiekiem jednak gdy stałem się inny niż ludzie wszyscy ,mnie odrzucili zaś każe inne stworzenie bało się mnie i nienawidziło.Tułałem się tak po świecie przeklęty skazany na samotność w końcu postanowiłem się zemścić i zniszczyć ten nędzny świat! Niestety do tego celu musze posiąść moc wszystkich Nocnych Furii zebrałem już prawie wszystkie poza tym przeklętym pomitem burzy który jest ostatni. (Ja)-Nie uda ci się to! (Najmag)-Mów co chcesz ty i cała reszta i tak długo nie pożyjecie. Wtem usłyszałam że ktoś się zbliża.Za drzew wyszli Czkawka i Szczerbatek.Miałam na dzieje że unikną walki ale to było nie uniknione. (Czkawka)-Dotrzymałem umowy wypuść ją! (Najmag)-No no nie spodziewałem się że będziesz w stanie za nią poświęcić swojego smoka.Jak w ludzie jesteście skłoni do poświęceń dobrze że ja już dawno nie jestem człowiekiem. (Ja)-Czkawka nie rób tego! (Czkawka)-Niemartw się wiem co robię. Szczerbatek nadzwyczaj spokojnie podszedł do Najmaga. (Najmag)-Wiesz co rozmyśliłem się najpierw zabiję ją potem ciebie i dopiero twojego smoka. (Ja)-A tylko sprubój ! (Czkawka)-Mieliśmy umowę ! (Najmag)-Ale ja nigdy nie dotrzymuje umów. Czkawka wyją piekło i już chciał zatakować Najmaga ale ten go odrzucił. (Czkawka)-Teraz! Wtem Szczerbatek strzelił plazmą w Najmaga a następnie go zatakował walka między nimi trwała przez chwilę.Najmag już chciał strzelić w Szczerbatka i kiedy już myślałam że jest po strzale Szczerbatek znikną. (Najmag)-Co jak to?Przecierz Furie nie sznikają od tak! Wtem jakby znikąd pojawił się Zmienno skrzydły. (Wił)-Furie nie ale ja już tak. (Najmag)-Czym ty do cholery jesteś?! (Wił)-Wszystkim ale nie sobą. (Najmag)-Co Wił?Nieważne i tak cię zabiję! (Wił)-To prubój. Walka trwała jakiś czas .Wił nabierał Najmaga i przybierał to coraz inne formy byle jak najbardziej go zmylić.Ale skoro to jest Wił to gdzie jest Szczerbatek?Czkawka podszedł do mnie i mnie uwolnił. (Ja)-Nareszcie jesteś! (Czkawka)-Nic ci nie jest? (Ja)-Mnie nic ale gdzie jest Szczerbatek? (Czkawka)-Puźniej ci powiem. Z perspektywy Mordki. Czekałem przy lesie na Czkawke i Astrid.Martwiłem się o nich bowiem widziałem jak potężny jest Najmag.Na wszelki wypadek roztawiłem z każdej stronie lasu smoka.Wtem usłyszałem krzyk.Natychmiast pobiegłem w jego stronę.Ujrzałem to czego najbardziej się obawiałem.Czkawke i Astrid a naprzeciw im celującego w ich Najmaga zaś Wił leżał powalony o drzewa bez ruchu. (Czkawka)-Szczerbatek!Miałeś czekać! (Najmag)-Prosze prosze kturz kto raczył się zjawić sam Alfa pomiot burzy we własnej osobie. (Ja)-Zostaw ich w spokoju!Z każdej strony czekają smoki które roszarpią cię na mój rozkaz. (Najmag)-Widzę że mało o mnie wiesz.Mnie nie da się rozszarpać jestem jak duch. (Ja)-Jak zły duch! Strzeliłem w jego stronę plazmą.On zrobił unik i strzelił.Jednak ja też zrobiłem unik i znów strzeliłem. (Najmag)-Dość tej zabawy!Krzykną i uderzył Czkawkę czarnym ogniem. (Ja)-Nie!!! (Najmag)-Masz wybór.Albo twoje życie za życie twoich przyjaciół.Albo ich życie za twoje. (Ja)-Nigdy nie dostaniesz mojego życia ani życia mojich bliskich! Wtem spojrzał na mnie i wyczarował szary ogień który widziałem we śnie. (Najmag)-Jak chcesz ale wtedy nigdy nie ujrzysz żadnej Nocnej Furii!W tym ogniu są uwięzione dusze twoich braci.Twoje stado.Możesz ich jeszcze spotkać.Ale tylko jeśli odasz mi swoją duszę.Wtedy oszczedzę życie twoich bliskich . (Ja)-Co?Nie niewieże ci ja nie miałem stada od zawsze byłem sam. (Najmag)-Kiedyś zatakowałem twoje stado.Wybiłem prawie wszystkie Furie już miałem zniszyczyć ostatnie jajo kiedy pare Furi staneło mi na drodze zabiłem smoki jednak to zabrało mi siłe by je zniszczyć.To ciebie wtedy miałem zabić!Nie zrobiłem tego wtedy ale zrobie teraz! (Ja)-Nie!To nie może być prawda! Wtedy coś we mnie pękło.Przez całe życie żyłem sam byłem przekonany że jestem jedyny ale miałem nadzieje że spotkam kogoś kto był taki jak ja.W jednej chwili moje nadzieje i marzenia upadły.Miałem ochote zabić Najmaga.Ale wtedy straciłbym szanse na sptkanie stada.Czy mam poświęcić przyjaciół i przeżyć?Czy może poświęcić swoje życie by móc spotkać swoje stado i uratować przyjaciół?Ale jeśli zgine to co zrobią smoki?Przecierz jestem Alfą.Zaczełem uciekać Najmag pobiegł za mną uciekałem kiedy zoriętowałem się że Najmag mnie nie goni.Wróciłem się .Zobaczyłem jak najmag szczela prosto w mojich przyjaciół w Astrid Najmaga i Czkawkę.Zaregowałem i osłoniłem ich swoim ciałem to był impuls.Musiałem coś w tej chwili zrobić poczułem straszny ból na całym ciele jakby pęknięcie a potem jeszcze straszniejszy ból którego nie da się opisać.Słyszałem jak wszyscy wokół mnie krzyczeli.Nagle podbiegł do mnie Czkawka. (Czkawka)-Dlaczego najpierw mój ojciec teraz ty?Dlaczego?Powiedział to ze łzami w oczach. (Ja)-Alfa nie zostawia swoich.Powiedziałem poswojemu i uśmiechnołem się po mimo strasznego bólu. (Najmag)-Nareszcie!!!!W końcu stane się na tyle potężny by odpłacić światu za wszystko co mi zrobił! Najmag podszedł do mnie by wysać moją duszę.Z każdą chwilą było mi coraz ciężej odychać i coraz bardziej chciałem zamknąć oczy.Jednak gdy je zamknełem nie chciałem odejść nie przez to że nie miałem siły a wręcz przeciwinie.W jednej chwili przed demną przemineły wszystkie wspomnienia.Przypomniało mi się wszystko.Z każdą chwilą i z każdym wspomnieniem stawałem się coraz silniejszy.Za równo dobrym i tym złym.Wtem otworzyłem oczy i gwałtownie stanełem na wszystkie cztery łapy.Znów byłem w Furii.Nie czułem już bólu a nadzieje która dawała mi siłę i czyniła mnie silniejszym. (Najmag)-Co ale jak to?Przecierz żaden smok nawet Nocna Furia nie wytrzymał by takiego strzału! (Ja)-Ale ja nie jestem zwykłym smokiem! Najmag zaczą mnie atakować ale ja nic se nie robiłem z jego strzałów.Walczyliśmy. (Najmag)-Ty nędzny pomiocie burzy!Byłeś za wolny by uratować swój ogon!Za słaby by uratować w całości swojego przyjaciela!Nazbyt słaby by powstrzymać się od zabicia Stoika!I nie możesz sam latać!Nie powinieneś żyć! (Ja)-Może i tak może i masz rację.Ale to właśnie dało mi siłę by żyć by pomimo tego nie dać się zawładnoć strachem. Najmag powoli zaczą się cofać.Zaczełem podchodzić do niego i strzelać.Z każdym celnym strzałem moc go opuszczała i stawał się coraz słabszy. (Najmag)-Nie to nie możliwe!Nie moge być słaby!Zabiłem każdego smoka każdego!Powineś s24ię mnie bać!Jak to robisz! (Ja)-Po prostu żyje. Zagoniłem go nad przepaść .Odałem ostatni strzał i w pierwszych promieniach słońca zginą.Najmaga nie było już na świeci po prostu nie było.Po tych wydarzeniach wszystko wróciło do normy .Sytacja w lesie się uspokoiła a i mieszkańcy na Berk byli spokojniejsi.My wróciliśmy do domu zaś Wił został w lesie ale co jakiś czas to co jakieś innej postaci zagląda do wioski.Nastał nareszcie upragniony spokój ale jak znam naszą zwariowaną paczkę to zaraz wpakujemy się w jakoś przygodę. Koniec rozdziału dwudziestego trzeciego. Przepraszam za wszelkie błędy ortograficzne i za zmarnowany czas.Next będzie jutro. 24.Tajemnicza jaskinia. Z perspektywy Czkawki. Dzień jak dzień.Trzeba zajmować się wodzowaniem i smokami.Czasem smocze wyścigi i oczywiście codzienny lot na Szczerbatku tego Mordka mi nie odpuści.Jednak dzisiaj w końcu moge wyrwać się od monotoni codzieności.Bowiem dzisiaj wybieram się z jeźdcami na odkrywanie nowych lądów.Nie to że jest mi mało po prostu lubie poznawać okolice.No i oczywiście latać na smoku.Udałem się na plac gdzie wszyscy jeźdcy łącznie z Eretem już czekali na swoich smokach. (Ja)-To jak gotowi na odkrywanie nowych lądów? (Sączysmark)-Lepsze to niż ...Ee nieważne. (Śledzik)-Może znajdziemy jakieś nowe smoki.Specjalnie na tę okazje wziełem smoczą księgę. (Mieczyk)-Nudy.Kiedy Lecimy? (Szpadka)-Właśnie wieje nudą. (Ja)-Za pięć minut. (Astrid)-Nareszcie .Jak za starych dobrych lat.Powiedziała to i walneła mnie w przycisk uruchamiający skrzydła. (Ja)-Ej to delikatny mechanizm.Nie nudzi ci się to? (Astrid)-Nie.Uśmiechneła się. (Eret)-Wszytko mamy?I czy wszyscy są? (Sącysmark)-Smoki to wszytko czego nam potrzeba. (Ja)-Racja ale miło jest coś ze sobą zabrać na wszelki wypadek. Polecieliśmy.Lot był dość przyjemny.Bliźniaki wysadziły kilka drzew ale to norma.Śledzik i Smark jak zwykle przystawiali się do Szpadki.Poza tym nic nie zakłucało lotu.Zrobiliśmy krótki postój na jednej z wysp.A potem ruszyliśmy czy polecieliśmy dalej.Zaczeło wiać nudą. (Mieczyk)-Wieje nudą wysadzmy coś! (Szpadka)-Tylko co?Chmur nieda się wysadzić. (Śledzik)-Jak ja lubie kiedy myślisz. (Sączysmark)-Ja też to lubie. (Astrid)-To może akrobacje w powietrzu? (Ja)-Czemu nie. (Sączysmark)-No nareszcie będę się mógł popisać nową sztuczką. Nagle Hakokieł warkną na Smarka. (Sączysmark)-To znaczy będziemy. Najpierw sztuczkę wykonał Sączysmark.Jego smok się podpalił po czym zrobił beczkę wlatując do wody wytwarzając przy tym pare. (Szpadka)-Na reszcie coś nowego! (Sączysamark)-Co ty gadasz moje sztuczki zawsze są nowe. Następni byli bliźniaki.Lecieli do góry nogami a ich smoki miały zaplątane głowy.Nie wiadomo było czy Szpadka leci na Wymie czy Mieczyk na Jocie czy też na odwrót.Oczywiście nie zabrakło eksplozji po której jak zwykle wyszli cało.Następny był Eret.Staną na głowie smoka po czym rzucił w jakieś skały nożami.Zaraz po nim nadeszła kolej Śledzika.Zawisł z Sztukomiens w powietrzu po czym smoczyca wypluła lawe i zaczeli spadać.Nagle smoczyca znów zawisła w powietrzu i zdołała złapać i połknąć lawę nim ta wpadła do morza. (Bliźniacy)-To było obrzydliwe. (Śledzik)-Ej tygodniami ćwiczyliśmy ze Sztusią ten manerw.Nazywamy go wypluj i złap. (Bliźniacy)-Nawet nazwę ma dziwną. Nadeszła nasza kolej.A konkretnie moja i Mordki.Wzlecieliśmy w górę. (Ja)-To jak gotowy? Smok pokiwał pewnie głową. Skoczyłem ze smoka i przez chwile bez ładnie leciałem w dół.Kiedy dałem znak Mordka zaczą robić piruety w powietrzu.Nagle otworzyłem skrzydła i zaczełem szybować.Szczerbatek odwrócił się w moją stronę.Kiedy dałem znak złapał mnie i podrzucił w górę.Dzięki nowemu ogonowi mógł lepiej latać.Po tem szybko skoczyłem na smoka . Jeźdcy byli pod wrażeniem ale teraz nadeszła kolej na Astrid ciekawiło mnie co nowego wymyśliła (Astrid)-Radze wam odsunąć się na bezpieczną odległość. (Eret)-A bezpieczną znaczy jaką? (Astrid)-Na taką byle przeżył. Astrid nagle zaczeła pędzić ku górze a potem lecieć w dół.Wtem jej smoczyca zaczeła wirować i strzelać kolcami jednocześnie.Miała racje trzeba było się odsunąć na bezpieczną odległość. (Bliźniaki)-To było zabujcze! Kiedy wszyscy skączyli robić sztuczki.Postanowiliśmy zrobić krótki postój.Akurat dobrze się złożyło bo wylądowaliśmy na wyspie Tundry którą chciałem pokazać jeźdcą i przyokazji lepiej poznać. Wylądowaliśmy na szarej plaży.Byliśmy w Zaduśnym leśie tak nazwałem ten las wzgląd na smoki jakie w nim mieszkają.I widzieliśmy całą wyspę z liściastego szytu.Ta nazwa wzieła się z tąd że to jedyny szyt porośnięty drzewami liściastymi na tej wyspie.Nie obyło się bez ciepłego przywitania Płetwojumpów czy też jak je nazwał Śledzik Kosofal. (Erert)-Przez całe życie łapałem smoki ale nigdy nie spotkałem tak przyjaźnie nastawionych stworzeń. (Śledzik)-Może ktoś je wytresował? (Ja)-Niewiem.Nigdzie nie widziałem śladu człowieka. (Sączysmark)-A gdzie bliźniaki? (Ja)-Rzucają patyki smokom. (Astrid)-Chyba już się zmyli bo ich nie ma. Wtem uslyszeliśmy krzyk bliźniaków. (Bliźniacy)-Eret,Śledzik,Astrid,Czkawka,Smark chodzcie! Pobiegliśmy za ich głosem smoki zostały na plaży bawiąc się z Kosofalami. Dobiegliśmy do jakieś jaskini pod którą stały bliźniaki. (Śledzik)-Wow jaka duża jaskinia. (Szpadka)-Patrzcie jaki fajny kamień i patyk znaleźliśmy!Wskazała na kamień i patyk które trzymała w ręku. (Mieczyk)-No jaskinia duża ale kamień i patyk fajniejsze! (Śledzik)-Może to jaskinia Zdechów? (Smark)-To gdzie jest mgła byłem chyba przy legowisku Zdechów trzy razy i zawsze była mgła! (Ja)-Smark ma racje .Mam nadzieje że nie jest to jaskinia Krzykozgona. (Bliźniaki)-Ktoś powiedział Krzykozgon?Musimy mieć tego smoka! Postanowiliśmy zaryzykować i wejść do jaskini.Na wszelki wypadek Eret został na zewnątrz.Jaskinia była ciemna jak to jaskinia wiec wyciągnełem Piekło by rozjaśnić drogę.Na ścianach były rysunki smoków i jakieś runy których nie dało się rozczytać.W końcu dotarliśmy do końca jaskini który prowadził do nikąd. (Ja)-Śledzik rozczytasz te runy? (Śledzik)-Nie są podobne do naszych ale zupełnie ich nie rozumiem. (Astrid)-Lepiej wracajmy. (Ja)-Dobrze ale gdzie bliźniaki? Bliźniacy gapili się na ściane gdzie były narysowane odciski ludzkich rąk. (Mieczyk)-Jak myślisz siostra?Sprawdzimy czy te odciski pasują do naszych? (Szpadka)-Pewnie! Bliźniaki przyłożyły ręce w to samo miejsce gdzie były narysowane odciski czyjiś rąk.Wtem jaskinia się zatrzęsła i wszyscy stracili przytomność. Koniec rozdziału dwudziestego czwartego. 25.W innym czasie. Obudziłem się w tej samej jaskini co straciłem przytomność.Jeźdcy równierz.Sporzeliśmy ze zdziwieniem na siebie. (Astrid)-Co to było? (Ja)-Lepiej będzie jak z tąd wyjdziemy. (Śledzik)-Racja nie ufam temu miejscu. Wyszliśmy z jaskini jednak ani śladu Ereta.Mimo iż byliśmy pewni że jesteśmy na tej samej wyspie to było tu troche inaczej.Drzewa rosły w innym miejscu niż powinny a i jeźdcy czuli się nie swojo. (Sączysmark)-Tym prędzej dotrzemy do naszych smoków tym będzie lepiej. (Szpadka)-Też się z tobą zgadzam. Jednak gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce smoków ani naszych ani Kosofal nie było.Zaczeliśmy je nawoływać ale rzaden nie przyszedł.Przeszukaliśmy całą wyspę nawet Zaduśny las ale naszych smoków nie było. (Astrid)-Dziwne może się czegoś przestraszyły. (Sączysmark)-Hakokieł i strach nie rozśmieszaj mnie. (Ja)-Wasze smoki mogły odlecieć.Ale Szczerbatek niegdzie się nie ruszy bezemnie. (Śledzik)-Chyba że ktoś go wzioł. (Sączysmark)-A co jeśli Eret zdradził nas i porwał nasze smoki?A mówiłem wam nie można mu ufać. (Szpadka)-Ha ha ten amator przecierz on nawet na Szponiaku nie umie latać. Wtem usłyszeliśmy czyjś głos dobiegający z plaży.Pobiegliśmy w jego kierunku.Zobaczyliśmy niewysokiego wiknga z rudą brodą który coś mówił pod nosem.Schowaliśmy się za skałami by się przyjżeć temu komuś. (Wiking)-Niech to szlag i znowu przez te piekielne smoki wyrzuciło mnie na nieznaną wyspę!Dobrze że chociarz łódź cała nie jak ostatnio! (Ja)-Domyślacie się kto to? (Wszyscy)-Nie. (Śledzik)-Chociarz wnioskując po charakterze kogoś mi przypomina.Ale nie kojarze go. Wyszliśmy za skał w stronę nie znajomego. (Wiking)-Kim wy jesteście? (Ja)-Jesteśmy wikingami a ty? (Wiking)-Ja też.Zapomniałem się przedstawić Bork Pechowiec jestem ale mówcie mi Bork. Byliśmy zaskoczeni.Ale jakim cudem?Nie to nie może być możliwe i niby jakim cudem mogło by nas cofnąć 200 lat wstecz?Do tego Śledzik zemdlał. (Bork)-A co jemu i czemu stojicie jakbyście zobaczyli smoka? (Ja)-On stał za długo na słońcu. (Bork)-Biedak.Jesteście tubylcami czy rozbitkami? (Sączysmark)-Rozbitkami. (Bork)-Was też smoki zatakowały? (Ja)-Tak. (Bork)-A właśnie jak się nazywacie? (Ja)-Czkawka. (Astrid)-Astrid. (Bliźniaki).Mieczyk i Szpadka. (Sączysmark)-Sączysmark. (Bork)-A ten to kto? (Ja)-Śledzik. Nagle Śledzik się otkną.Był jeszcze w szoku ale zaraz staną na nogi. (Bork)-Nic ci nie jest? (Śledzik)-Niee czuujje się dobbrzee. Bork spojrzał na łódź. (Bork)-Jak chcecie moge was z tąd zabrać ale musicie poczekać chwile.Gady uszkodziły mi żagiel. (Ja)-Dobrze. Bork poszedł zająć się swoją łodzią.Oczy wszystkich jeźdców były teraz skierowane na bliźniaków. (Mieczyk)-No co? (Szpadka)-Oj no dobra nie nasza wina że przeniosło nas gdzieś w przeszłość! (Mieczyk)-Właśnie to Szpadka przyłożyła ręke do tego rysunku ręki! (Szpadka)-Nie bo ty! (Mieczyk)-Ale to ty! (Astrid)-Dość!Jak wrócimy do teraźniejszości to obiecuję wam że użądze zawody w rzucaniu toporem ale to wy będziecie celem! (Ja)-Juź dobrze najpierw musimy wymyślić jak wrócić do teraźniejszości. Wtem przyszedł Bork. (Bork)-Hej płyniecie czy zostajecie tu jako przekąska dla smoków? Wsiedliśmy na łódź i popłyneliśmy z Borkiem.Podróż trwała kilka godzin. (Bork)-Nie wyglądacie na tutejszych z kąd jesteśmy. (Ja)-Jesteśmy z Be...Niedokończyłem bo Astrid walneła mnie w ramie. (Astrid)-Jesteśmy z bardzo daleka. (Bork)-Są u was smoki? (Sączysmark)-No jasne całe mnóstwo. (Bork)-To pewnie u siebie macie dużo roboty. (Ja)-Można tak powiedzieć. (Bork)-Co was sprowadza z tak daleka? (Śledzik)-Płyneliśmy na pewną wyspę gdy pojawił się sztorm i do tego smoki nas zatakowały. (Bork)-Smoki jak one mnie prześladują!Gdzie się nie rusze one przynoszą mi pecha!Dlatego zwą mnie Pechowcem. W końcu dopłyneliśmy na Berk. Koniec rozdziału dwudziestego piątego i zapraszam do czytania następnego.Sorry za błedy. 26.Stare nowe Berk. Wyspa wiele się nie zmieniła.Jednak wioska widać że dopiero się rozwijała.Wiele domów było jeszcze w budowie po ataku smoków.Była znacznie mniejsza niż w naszych czasach.Statków też nie mieli za wiele.Niewiem co było przed tem ale wiem że sporo czeka w przyszłości moją wioskę.Wysiedliśmy z łodzi i przez chwilę rozglądaliśmy się jak wygląda wioska znacznie przed wytresowaniem smoków. (Bork)-Nie stujcie tak zapraszam was do mnie. Poszliśmy za Borkiem do jego domu.Dom na zewnątrz wyglądał jak każdy inny.Zaś w środku w każdym pokoju było jakieś trofeum.Głównie była to głowa jakiegoś smoka na ścianie.Na ścianach wisiały tarcze z różnymi obrazami.W pokoju gościnym był stół i krzesła oraz fotel na którym Bork opisywał smoki.Wtem nagle w pokoju gościnym pojawiła się jakaś kobieta. (Kobieta)-Bork ile razy mam ci powtarzać żebyś mówił że jesteś w domu. (Bork)-Ale kochanie może zajmiesz się gośćmi? (Żona Borka)-No dobrze.A ty siadaj.Mam nadzieje że chociarz tym razem nie będę mósiała cię opatrzeć. (Bork)-Poznajcie to moja żona Lusinda.A to są Astrid,Czkawka,Mieczyk i Szpadka,Śledzik oraz Sączysmark. (Lusinda)- Miło poznać.A co was tu sprowadza? (Astrid)-Przez smoki zgubiliśmy droge na jedną wyspę a potem Bork nas znalazł. (Lusinda)-Oj te smoki.Przez nie takie urwanie głowy.Siadajcie zaraz podam coś do jedzenia. (Bork)-Masz racje.Jednak to bardzo ciekawe stworzenia.Jak uda mi się poznać ich słabe punkty to przynajmiej będzie je można łatwiej zabić. (Lusinda)-Nie ma o zabijaniu przy stole.Prosze.Niewiele nam zostało po ostatnim ataku smoków ale lepsze to niż nic. Żona Borka podała nam kurczaka.Po obiedzie udaliśmy się na zewnątrz by wymyślić jak wrócić do teraźniejszego Berk. (Ja)-Dobra ktoś z was wie może jak wrócić na Berk? (Mieczyk)-Przecierz jesteśmy na Berk. (Ja)-Ale chodzi o teraźniejsze Berk. (Śledzik)-Może jak wrócimy do tej jaskini to wrócimy do naszych czasów. (Astrid)-Nie mogłeś wpaść na to wcześniej? (Ja)-Dobra plan jest taki.Przeczekamy do jutra potem popłyniemy łodzią na najbliszą wyspę.Tam wytresujemy smoki i polecimy do tej jaskini. (Sączysmark)-A czemu odrazu nie polecimy na smokach? (Ja)-Jeśli ktoś nas zobaczy może źle się to skączyć.Sami wiecie jak ludzie reagują jak widzą wikngów na smokach. (Szpadka)-Czemu nie płyniemy dzisiaj? (Ja)-Zaraz się ściemni zaś płynąc po ciemnku możemy zgubić drogę. Koniec rozdziału dwudziestego szóstego. 27.Atak smoków. Zaraz zrobiło się ciemno.Właśnie mieliśmy iść do domu Borka gdy rozpętało się piekło.Smoki nad leciały.Ludzie zaczeli panikować. Wikingowie chwycili za broń i zaczeła się walka.Nadleciały różne smoki.Koszmary,Zębirogi,Zębacze,Straszliwce,Gronkle,Koślawe Mruki i pare innych.Wbiegliśmy do domu Borka. (Bork)-Wy zostańcie ja ide walczyć. (Wszyscy)-Powodzenia. Bork wzioł topór i wybiegł.Niebezpiecznie było wychodzić na zewnątrz.Wszędzie wściekłe smoki i ogień.Każdy wiking rzucał się na co popadnie z nieświadomością że tylko je rozwścieczy.Oczywiście chciałem wyjść i ratować smoki ale przyjaciele mnie powtrzymali. (Astrid)-Stój!Niewybacze jak ci się coś stanie. (Ja)-Nie moge na to tak bezczynie patrzeć! (Śledzik)-Jeśli zrobimy cokolwiek możemy zmienić przyszłość niewiadomo czy na lepszą czy na gorszą.Już to że tu jesteśmy może ją zmienić. (Ja)-Nie możemy nic zrobić? (Śledzik)-Nie. (Bliźniacy)-Co?Ale jak to?To nawet porządnej demolki nie możemy zrobić. (Astrid)-Przykro mi Czkawka.Ale Śledzik ma racje.Musimy jak najprędzej wrócić do teraźniejszości. Siadłem przy oknie i przez chwilę patrzyłem w nie.Skoro nie moge nic zrobić to może chociarz zdołam zobaczyć Nocną Furię.Jednak po pomiocie burzy ani śladu.Zdenerwowany zaczełem chodzić po pokoju.Nagle spojrzałem na notatnik który leżał na stole.Był to notatnik Borka.Były tam opisane smoki które ostatnio widział.Były tam smoki które nawiedzały Berk a czykolwiek były spore luki i jeszcze sporo rzeczy do uzupełnienia.Notatnik Borka to cienka książka z porównaniem ze smoczym podręcznikiem który mamy w tereźniejszości.Były tam opisane Parzypluje,Gromogrzmoty,Szeptozgony,Ognioglizdy i Mroczne Chimery.Natychmiast zaczełem czytać to co Bork o nich zapisał.Było to samo zapisane co udało mi się znaleść w piwnicy w twierdzy.Zaś w miejscu gdzie miało być zapisane jaki smok może pokonać Mroczną Chimerę było drzącą ręką wykropkowane miejsce ale ani litery jeśli chodzi o nazwę smoka.Odłożyłem notatnik na miejsce.Zaczełem się zastanawiać czemu niema tam nazwy tego smoka?Czy może nie zdążył tego zapisać?Czy może dowiedział się czegoś strasznego że nie można tego zapisywać. (Śledzik)-Czy czy to to jest notatnik Borka? (Ja)-Tak jak chcesz to możesz go sobie przejrzeć. Śledzik w błyskawicznym tempie pochwycił notatnik w ręce i zaczą go czytać.Sączysmark przelądał się w swoim odbiciu,bliźniaki przedrzeźniali się na wzajem.Nagle podeszła do mnie Astrid. (Astrid)-Wiem Czkawka że chciałeś ratować te smoki.Ale nie możemy nic zrobić.Dobrze wiesz że i tak ich los jest przesądzony. (Ja)-Wiem ale miałem nadzieje że więcej nie będę musiał tego oglądać .Wiesz nie na codzień przenosi się w czasie. (Astrid)-Tak samo jak nie na codzień lata się na smoku. (Ja)-Co masz na myśli? (Astrid)-Wiesz może to nie przypadek że zjawiliśmy się tu spory kawał czasu we wstecz.Może jesteśmy tu w jakimś celu. (Ja)-Sam już nie wiem. (Astrid)-Pewien ktoś powiedział że nic nie dzieje się przypadkiem. Dała mi buziaka i odeszła.Atak już powoli mijał i kiedy myślałem że zaraz smoki odlecą wtedy stało się coś nie oczykiwanego.Nagle jak grom z jasnego nieba było słychać charakterystyczny dzwięk.I wtedy ujrzałem niebieski błysk na niebie.Czarna sylewtka przebrneła dosłownie nad wioską zaś wikingowie pochowali się krzycząć.Nocna Furia! Koniec rozdziału dwudziestego siódmego. 28 . Czas wypływać z Berk. Natychmiast wybiegłem na zewnątrz.Smoki zaczeły odlatywać.Wikingowie wyszli z ukrycia.Ja jeszcze patrzyłem w niebo znadzieją że zobacze Nocną Furię.Jednak smok znikną równie szybko jak się pojawił.Wikingowie szybko podnieśli się z pola bitwy i zaczeli zbierać to co pozostało.Smoki narobiły niezłego bałaganu także to i owo było trzeba posprzątać.Postanowiliśmy że pomożemy.W końcu to też nasza wioska w przyszłości.Bork wrocił z bitwy cały poobijany z przypalonym toporem w ręku. (Bork)-Te Koszmary mają jeszcze gorętszy zapłon niż myślałem. (Sączysmark)-No oczywiście przecierz to Koszmary Ponocniki! (Lusinda)-Nic ci nie jest?Przecierz mówiłam ci żebyś uważał. (Bork)-Wiesz że jakiej pracy bym się nie uczepił te gady zawsze się mnie przyczepią. (Bork)-Mam nadzieje że nie przeraźiliście się tą sytacją.Dla was może to coś strasznego ale tutaj to codzieność. (Ja)-Nie u nas w sumie też. (Bork)-Czyli wy też umiecie walczyć ze smokami? (Ja)-Można by to tak powiedzieć. Wszyscy udali się spaść wszyscy goście spali na górze na kocach .W domu Borka niema wiele miejsca więc trzeba sobie jakoś radzić.Myślałem o tym co się dziś wydarzyło.Kto by pomyślał że przenoszenie w czasie jest możliwe .A może to tylko sen może jak zamkne oczy obudze się w swoim świecie i wszystko wróci do normy?Brakuje mi Mordki .Ten smok zawsze umie mnie pocieszyć.Ale skoro Szczerbatka w tych czasach niema no to czy to co dzisiaj widziałem była inna Furia?Skoro tak to czemu tylko jedna.Może Nocne Furie nie żyją stadnie a może było ich więcej?Obudziłem się rano wcześnie.Czułem się troche nie swojo bo to Mordka mnie zwykle budził.Udałem się z jeźdcami na śniadanie.Na dole już czekali Bork i Lusinda. (Bork)-Witam. (Lusinda)-Siadajcie .Zaraz będzie śniadanie. Zasiedliśmy do stołu.Wtem cisze przerwał Bork. (Bork)-To kiedy wypływacie? (Ja)-Dzisiaj. (Bork)-Na waszym miejscu nie spieszyl bym się nad ranem w morzu pływają Wrzeńce. (Astrid)-Poradzimy sobie. Zjedliśmy śniadanie i udaliśmy się do portu by naszykować łódź.Bork nam przy tym pomógł.Oczywiście zebranie zajeło nam troche dłużej po Sączysmark zaplątał się w sznury i nie łógł ich rozplątać.Na całe szczęście udało się nam je jakoś rozwiązać.Wsiedliśmy do łodzi . (Bork)-Dozobaczenia! (Wszyscy)-Dozobaczenia! Gdy wypływaliśmy rzuciłem ostatnie spojrzenie na dawnie Berk nad którym jeszce wschodziło słońce.Czułem że jeszcze tu wróce ale nie chodziło tylko o teraźniejsze Berk ale i o to przeszłe.Podróż mineła przyjemnie nie licząc bliźniaków kołyszących łodzią i choroby morskiej Śledzika.Jednak nawet to nie mogło trwać wiecznie.Nim dotarliśmy na smoczą wyspę był już wieczór.Powoli dopływalismy do brzegu.Gdy nagle zawiał wiatr i zrobiło się chłodniej.Wysiedliśmy z łodzi.Udaliśmy się w kierunku lasu gdyż tam było najwięcej smoków więc mieliśmy na czym wracać.Śledzik wybrał Gronkla,Szpadka Wrzeńca,Mieczyk Szeptozgona nie pytajcie jak go wytresował.Sączysmark Zmiennoskrzydłego,Astrid Świetlno Skrzydłego,ja oswoiłem Szponiaka,Wyruszyliśmy z wyspy.Jednak nim z niej dobrze odlecieliśmy ujrzeliśmy czarne sylwetki przelatujące po niebie.Wtem smocze oczy skierowane były na nas.Zaniemówiłem,wszyscy zaniemówiliśmy .To były Nocne Furie. Koniec rozdziału dwudziestego ósmego. 29.W pogoni za Furią. Smok spojrzały na nas zaś nasze smoki były przerażone.Przeleciały blisko nas.Gdyby tylko Szczerbatek mógł to widzieć. (Astrid)-Czkawka czy widzisz to samo co ja? (Ja)-Chyba tak. (Sączysmark)-Niech ktoś mnie walnie bo śnie. Szpadka walneła Smarka. (Szpadka)-Załatwione! (Śledzik)-Co robimy? (Ja)-Zmiana planu.Lecimy za nimi. (Astrid)-Jesteś pewien że to dobry pomysł? (Ja)-To jedyna okazja by poznać lepiej Nocne Furie!W życiu tego nie moge przegapić! Polecieliśmy za Nocnymi Furiami.Smoki domyśliły się że je śledzimy więc rozproszły się.Jednak my nadal lecieliśmy za nimi.Nagle pojawiła sie mgła.Wszyscy zgubili się w niej.Niewiedziałem gdzie jest północ a gdzie południe.Smoki zachowywały się jak ślepe.Wyciagnełem Piekło by rozjaśnić drogę .Jednak mgła była tak gęsta że nawet ogień wiele nie rozjaśniał.Przez chwilę leciałem sam w ciszy szukając wyjścia z tych ciemności.Zaczełem lecieć na oślep w górę jednk w tej mgle nie wiadomo było co jest górą a co dołem.Wyleciałem ponad chmury gdzie niebo było ponad mgłą.Za chmór było widać wieszchołki skał.Wtem coś przeleciało przed demną.Nagle mój smok się przestraszył i mnie zrzucił.Przez chwilę panikowałem ale szybko przypomniałem sobie że mam w zbroji skrzydła.Natychmiast je otworzyłem i znalazłem się w powietrzu.Zaczełem się rozglądać za jakimś kawałkiem lądu.Wtem w odali zobaczyłem jakoś wyspe otoczoną paroma górami.Chciałem tam polecieć jednak nim się obejrzałem na mojej drodze była skała.Nic nie mogłem zrobić albo rozbije się o skały albo wpadne do morza.Jaka śmierć jest gorsza?Przynajmiej umiem pływać.Jednak nie zdołam dopłynoć w tej mgle do wyspy prędzej się zgubie.Zamknełem oczy z nadzieją że śmierć będzie krótka albo że wydarzy się jakiś cud .Wtem nagle poczułem że coś złapało mnie za ramiona.Miałem nadzieję że to ktoś z jeźdców ale myliłem się.Wiedziałem że na pewno był to smok.Niestety nie mogłem mu się przyjrzeć przez mgłę.Nie znamłem jego zamiarów więc postanowiłem się nie ruszać.Smok zabrał mnie na wyspę na którą chciałem dolecieć.Smok położył mnie na ziemi i na chwilę się czymś zają.Natychmiast wstałem i zaczełem się rozglądać gdzie jestem?Wokół mnie była polana zaś nad nią górowały skaliste półki.Rośliność była raczej uboga.Zaś ziemia miała kolor czarny.Wyspe otaczała wielka skarpa która zasłaniała wszystko co znajdowało się wewnątrz niej.Wtem pojawił się smok który mnie złapał.Nie mogłem uwierzyć własnym oczom.Ten smok był Nocną Furią!Był podobny do Szczerbatka może troche ciemniejszy i miał cały ogon.Smok spojrzał na mnie i zawarczał obnażając zęby.Spojrzałem na niego i wyrzuciłem broń.Po czym zaczełem powoli do niego podchodzić. (Ja)-Spokojnie.Nic ci nie zrobie. Smok spojrzał na mnie i powoli schował zęby.Wtem z skalnych pułek wyszły inne Nocne Furie.Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć.Do dziś żałuję że niemogłem wtedy zabrać tam Mordki.Smoki zaczeły na mnie patrzeć dość wrogo.Nie widziałem w ich oczach złości tylko ciekawość i nieufność.Wiedziałem że te smoki są dzikie i raczej nie aż tak potulne jak wytresowane .Wziełem piekło i ropyliłem gaz Zembiroga po czym go podpaliłem.Furie uważnie się temu przyglądały.Po czym spojrzały na siebie i nie zwracały na mnie dalej uwagi.Zaczełem je obserwować i szkicować.Co jakiś czas pare Furi wylatywało na patrol bądź po pożywienie.Smoki te były bardzo zorganizowane.Dzieliły się pożywieniem z młodymi.Część z nich była na obrzerzach wyspy.Niewiele można było spotkać smoków innego gatunku.Przez to że trudno dostać się na tą wyspę i przez to że wyspa jest nieurodzajna ale sam raz na kryjówkę Nocnych Furii.Furie nie ufały mi do końca.Na przykład nie pozwalały mi się dostać na skalne półki bądź do ich jaskiń.Same na mnie warczały .Postanowiłem coś zjeść.Wyciągnełem rybe.Natychmiast jakaś młoda Furia do mnie podeszła wraz z dwiema innymi.Rzuciłem im rybe .Smoczki zjadły ją z apetytem.A potem jedna z nich zaczeła bawić się swojim ogonem,Zaczełem ją rysować.Jednak kiedy rysowałem to starsze Furie stały na skalnej półce i się przyglądały.Spojrzałem na nie one natychmiast się rozeszły.Smoki te są dziksze niż się spodziewałem.Usiadłem na skale i przyglądałem się jak te smoki wspaniale latają.Potrafią zatrzymać się metr przed ziemią i normalnie lecieć.Albo za pomocą kolców na grzbiecie doskonale robić zakręty.Potrafią też wystartować nawet z drzewa gdy wiszą do góry nogami. Smoki były bardzo ciekawe co robie i nie były wrogo nastawione.Jednak kiedy chciałem pujść dalej niż skalne półki na których mieszkały smoki to nie pozwalały mi tam iść.Nie byłem ich wrogiem ani przyjacielem ale byłem ich więźniem. Niedługo dodam nexta. 30.Pomoc i jej odzajemnienie. Spacerowałem sobie po wyspie.A raczej po tej części po której smoki pozwalały mi spacerować.Wtem jak grom z jasnego nieba w samym centrum wyspy wylądowała tu Nocna Furia.W tem wokół niej zebrało się całe stado.Smok zaryczał okropnie z bólu.Najwyraźniej był to ich alfa bo każda Furia się go słuchała.Udało mi się dojść do tego smoka.Furia miała całą łape w szczępach nie wyglądało to dobre.Musiał oberwać od jakiegoś smoka.Inne smoki chciały jakoś pomóc ale nie wiedziały jak.Postanowiłem im pomóc.Powoli podeszłem do tego smoka.Smok natychmiast zawarczał i strzelił plazmą.Na szczęście zrobiłem unik.Chciał się odalić jednak każdy krok sprawiał mu ból. (Ja)-Spokojnie chcę ci tylko pomóc. Smok uspokoił się nie co jednak nadal był nie spokojny.Na dowód że może mi ufać wyrzuciłem broń i pokazałem że jestem bezbronny.Udało się podejść do smoka.Wyjełem bandarze i opatrunek z kieszenie oraz maści.Warto takie rzeczy zabierać ze sobą.Smokowi dałem rybe żeby się czymś zają.Przyjrzałem się łapie .Nie wyglądało to dobrze.Łapa była rozcięta zaś w ranie tkwił ząb Tajfumeranga.Wtem smok wiedząc co zaraz zrobie spojrzał na mnie nie pewnie. (Ja)-Będzie dobrze.Ale to może boleć. Wyjełem ząb z rany.Smok przeraźliwie zaryczał z bólu. (Ja)-Już po najtrudniejszym wytrzymaj troche. Oczyściłem rane opatrzyłem i posmarowałem maścią znieczulającą.Potem założyłem bandaże. (Ja)-Do wesela się zagoji. Smok popatrzał na mnie i przestał ryczeć z bólu.Po czym powoli odalił się do swoich.Miną jakiś czas którego już nie liczyłem.Po jakimś czasie zauwżyłem że smoki nie pilnują mnie aż tak jak przed tem.Postanowiłem weść na góre.Nie stety ze sztuczną nogą to nie będzie takie proste.Zaczełem się wspinać.Nie było źle jednak najtrudniej było w środku wspinaczki.Sztuczna noga mi się wyślizgneła spod skał i omal nie spadłem na szczęście udało mi się w porę złapać jakiegoś krzewu.Na reszcie po ciężkiej wspinaczce udało mi się wejść na górę.Na szycie były czuwajace Nocne Furie i drzewa rosnące na górze.Spojrzałem w dół.Wokół wyspy mgła i skały.Sama wyspa jest otoczona górą.Zaś nawet jak jest się w środku bez smoka i znajomosci terenu jest się ciężko z tad wydostać.Nie dziwię się że nikt puźniej nie odkrył tej wyspy ani w przeszłości ani teraz.Nocna Furia znajdzie drogę dzięki niezwykle czułemu słuchowi i echolokacji ale na samych oczach można się zawieść.Na całe szczęście nad wyspą było teraz słońce zaś mgła nie była już aż tak gesta.Z daleka dostrzegłem dym.To było w stronę smoczej wyspy.Musiało się tam coś stać .Nawet jak na smoczą wyspę pożary to rzadkość.Chyba że w porze upałów ale aktualnie jej nie było. Z perspektywy Astrid. Zabłądziliśmy we mgle.Wszyscy się zgubili.Nikt nie wiedział co robić.Mgła sprawiała że na oczach nie można było polegać.Zaczełam krzyczeć i wołać wszystkich. (Ja)-Czkawka!Bliźniaki!Sączysmark!Śledzik! (Śledzik)-Astrid!? (Ja)-Śledzik dobrze że jesteś pomórz mi szukać reszty spotkamy się na górze.Znaczy ponad mgłą. (Śledzik)-Dobrze. (Ja)-Czkawka!Mieczyk i Szpadka! (Bliźniaki)-Co!!! (Szpadka)-Ej Astrid widziałaś Mieczyka? (Mieczyk)-Tutaj jestem!Przecierz nie oderwe twojego smoka od mojego! (Ja)-Pierwszy raz w życiu ciesze się że was widzę!Lecie w górę tam się spotkamy! (Mieczyk)-A która to góra? (Ja)-Po prostu lecie! (Sączysmark)-Ej czy mi się wydaje czy słyszałem głos mej ukochanej Szpadki? (Szpadka)-Spadaj! (Ja)-Dobra w lecie.Ja poszukam Czkawki. Jeźdcy odlecieli.Ja zaś poleciałam szukać Czkawki.Szukałam wszędzie.I nad wodą, pomiędzy skałami .Sprawdziłam nawet wysepki.Ale mego ukochanego nigdzie nie było.Czy on zawsze musi gdzieś znikać?Mineła godzina od poszukiwań ale jego nadal nie było.Mimo to szukałam dalej.Mam jedynie nadzieje że nic mu się nie stało.Smok już powoli odmawiał posłuszeństwa.Postanowiłam polecieć na góre może tam jest?Może dołączył do jeźdców?Gdy byłam już ponad mgłą światło słoneczne mnie oślepiło.Nic dziwnego byłam dość długo poza jego zasięgiem i zdołałam się odzwyczaić.Ujrzałam jeźdców.Ale nigdzie Czkawki.Oni też go nie widzieli.Postanowiliśmy sprawdzić czy nie ma go na smoczej wyspie.Dolecieliśmy na wyspe.Jednak coś przykuło bardzo naszą uwagę.Ujrzeliśmy stado Koszmarów Ponocników które były wściekłe.Słysząc że ktoś przed nimi biegnie natychmiast zeszliśmy ze smoków które odleciały.Wtem ujrzeliśmy Borka którego ścigało całkiem duże stadko Koszmarów Ponocników.Zaś za smokami szedł ogień. (Bork)-Wiejcie! (Sączysmark)-My je zatrzymamy uciekaj! (Bork)-One są wściekłe sami nie dacie rady! Pobiegliśmy z Borkiem jednak w odpowiednim momęcie odłączyliśmy się od niego by powtrzymać tamte smoki. (Ja)-Dobra Śledzik ty sprubój ugaśić porzar z bliźniakami ja i Sączysmark sprubujemy uspokoić tamte smoki. (Śledzik)-Wątpie żeby się udalo porzar jest zbyt wielki. Już nie licząc porzaru opanowywaliśmy sytuację.Wtem jednak przybiegł Bork i rzucił się z toporem na smoki rozwcieczając je.Smoki odleciały pozostawiając za sobą jeszcze więcej ognia. (Śledzik)-Bork czemu te smoki tak się wściekły? (Bork)-Sam nie wiem widziałem jak walczyły o jakoś roślinę.Zabrałem im ją i chciałem zobaczyć co się stanie.Nie sądziłem że aż tak się wściekną. (Szpadka)-Serio to ty nie wiesz że jak smoki się biją to lepiej się nie wtrącać. (Bork)-Zapamiętam. (Ja)-Mamy większy problem.Pożar ogarną większość wyspy. Z perspektywy Czkawki. Przypomniało mi się że jeźdcy mnie już szukają.Jeśli są na smoczej wyspie to mogą być w niebezpieczęstwie .Musiałem szybko coś wymyślić.Jednak czy smoki pozwolą się oswoić ?Musiałem sprubować.Podeszłem do jednej natychmiast na mnie zawarczała i odleciała.Wtem ujrzałem jeszcze jednego smoka leżącego sobie spokojnie przy skale i patrzącego się na mnie.Podeszłem do Furii.Smok natychmiast staną. (Ja)-Spokojnie.Potrzebuję twojej pomocy. (Furia)-Wrr? Smok popatrzał na mnie po czym schylił głowę .Powoli go dotknełem.Smok pozwolił się oswoić.Spojrzałem na niego nie pewnie. (Ja)-Pomożesz mi? Furia pokiwała głową co chyba znaczyło tak.Niepewnie na niego wsiadłem po czym wzbiliśmy się w przestworza.W przeciwięstwie do Szczerbatka sam wolał wybierać drogę.Gdy znaleźliśmy się nad wyspą ujrzałem przerażający widok.Wyspa w większości była w płomieniach.Wtem ujrzałem jeźdców bięgnących w stronę brzegu jednak nie mogłem zobaczyć Astrid.Dopiero teraz zobaczyłem ją nad klifem duszącą się w ogniu i nieświadomą że w każdej chwili może spaść.Natychmiast poleciałem w jej stronę chciałem ją złapać ale wtem osuneła się z klifu i leciała bezładnie w stronę morza.Jak mogłem podleciałem na smoku dostatecznie blisko.Zeskoczyłem i otworzyłem skrzydła.Łapiąc ją w swoje ramiona jednak było za puźno by zawrócić.Nim się obejrzałem wpadliśmy do wody.Widziałem przez chwile jak promienie słoneczne zaglądają pod wode ona też to widziała.Natychmiast się wynurzyliśmy. (Ja)-Astrid!Nic ci nie jest? (Astrid)-Co ci strzeliło do głowy żeby skakać?! (Ja)-Chciałem cię ratować .A po drugie to wiesz że umiem pływać. Natychmiast zaczełem się rozglądać za tamtą Furią ale jej już nie było. (Astrid)-Halo tu ziemia do Czkawki.Co robisz? (Ja)-Nie uwierzysz co widziałem i co mi się przytrafiło.Ale najpierw dopłyńmy do brzegu. 31.Czy wreszcie powrót? Dopłyneliśmy do brzegu.Na plaży czekali jeźdcy z Borkiem.Właściwie to co on tutaj robi?Wszyscy patrzyli na nas dziwnie a my się tylko uśmiechaliśmy jakby nigdy nic.Rozpaliliśmy ognisko i usiedliśmy wokół niego by się ogrzać. (Bork)-Nie rozumiem nie widziałem cię na wyspie a tu nagle zjawiasz jakby znikąd. Musiałem szybko coś wymyślić bo w końcu nie mogłem mu powiedzieć że znalazłem wyspe Nocnych Furi i że wróciłem na jednej. (Ja)-Wypłynełem złowić pare ryb na kolacje ale kiedy zobaczyłem pożar natychmiast popłynełem zobaczyć co się dzieję. Bork tylko popatrzył na mnie podejrzanie i pokiwał głową.Gdy wszyscy zasneli gdyż było za puźno by gdzie kolwiek wracać postanowiłem opowiedzieć jeźdcom co mnie spotkało.Na całe szczęście Bork ma mocny sen tak mi się przynajmiej zdawało.Opowiedziałem jeźdcom co się wydarzyło,Oczywiście pierwsze pytanie musiał zadać Śledzik. (Śledzik)-Ale czemu nam nie udało się trafić na tą wyspę? (Ja)-Niewiem ale niewidziałem innych smoków poza Nocnymi Furiami.Podejrzewam że tylko one wiedzą jak trafić na tą wyspę. Wszyscy zasneli.Obawiałem się że Bork czegoś się dowie i niemyliłem się.Kiedy wszyscy się obudzili wydawało się że wszystko jest w pożądku ale kogoś brakowało.A konkretnie Borka.Tym razem usłyszeliśmy jak walczy z jakimś smokiem a konkretnie Śmiertnikiem Zębaczem.Wszyscy spojrzeliśmy na niego. (Bork)-Co tak stojicie pomóżcie! I co mieliśmy zrobić?My nie zabijamy smoków ale nie mogliśmy zdradzić że jesteśmy z przyszłości.Oczywiście blźniaki rzucli się na smoka bez zastanowienia.Bork nawet nie zauważył że smok chciał tylko przejść obok obozowiska a nie atakować.Astrid nagle wpadła na genialny plan.Pobiegła do smoka z toporem i szepneła mi coś do ucha. (Astrid)-Zwróć jego uwagę za pomocą światła ale nie daj się zauważyć przez Borka. (Ja)-Uważaj na siebie. Natychmiast kiedy nikt nie widział wspiołem się na drzewo.Wyjełem szkło które dostałem od Johana Kupczego i za jego pomocą zaczełem odciągać smoka od przyjaciół. (Sączysmark)-Ha patrzcie jak ucieka! (Bork)-A gdzie Czkawka? Natychmiast zeskoczyłem z drzewa i udawałem że wracam z obozu. (Ja)-Pobiegłem po swój miecz.Coś mnie omineło? (Astrid)-Nic ciekawego. (Śledzik)-Wracajmy do obozu coś zjeść. (Szpadka)-Akurat ty najmniej potrzebujesz śniadania.I tak jesz najwięcej. Bork szedł przodem my zaś planowaliśmy jak wrócić na wyspę Tundry. (Ja)-Jakieś pomysły jak wrócić do jaskini nie budząc podejrzeń Borka? (Mieczyk)-Eee...Wysadźmy go! (Smark)-Głupi jesteś.Zabierzmy go na smoku i porzućmy na jakieś wyspie. (Szpadka)-To może upozorujmy swoją śmierć a Borka zostawmy na tej wyspie !Smoki się ucieszą. (Śledzik)-Szpadka to jest genialny pomysł!Ale jakim cudem na niego wpadłaś? (Ja)-To pozostanie zagadką. (Mieczyk)-To był mój pomysł!Ona mi go ukradła! (Sączysmark)-Jest dla ciebie nadzieja Szpadka! (Szpadka)-Co?Ja tylko żartowałam.Tak naprawdę chciałam go tylko wysadzić. (Mieczyk)-Ej no nie kradnij mi pomysłów! I zaczeli się bić. (Śledzik)-Zaczynam wątpić w jej inteligęcję i inteligęcję jej brata. Jak tylko wróciliśmy do obozu Śledzik pobiegł po smoki my zaś udawaliśmy że o niczym nie wiemy.Gdy Śledzik do nas przybiegł zaczeło się.Za nim przybiegło siedem smoków różnych gatunków.Wzieliśmy broń i udawaliśmy że z nimi walczyliśmy.Każdy pobiegł z innym smokiem jak najdalej od Borka.Potem to już była łatwizna.Wystarczyło tylko udawać że się ginie i odlecieć nie zauważonym na smoku.Troche głupio że zostawiliśmy Borka na Smoczej wyspie ale myśle że sobie poradzi.Gdy wylądowaliśmy na wyspie Tundry natychmiast pobiegliśmy w stronę jaskini nie przypuszczając że ktoś za nami idzie.Staneliśmy przed jaskinią gdy nagle usłyszeliśmy dzwięk łamiącej się gałęźi.Natychmiast się odwróciliśmy.Zobaczyliśmy Borka. (Sączysmark)-Bork?Ale jakim cudem dostałeś się tutaj? (Bork)-Gdy polecieliście na tych smokach tamto smoczysko chwyciło mnie w zęby i poleciało za wami. (Ja)-Aha.Chwila skąd wiesz że nas nie porwały!? (Bork)-Ktoś z takim pechem jak ja musi mieć dobry słuch inaczej te gadziny dawno by mnie pożarły. (Astrid)-To wiedziałeś że nie zabijamy smoków? (Bork)-Na początku uważałem was za jakiś wariatów ale skoro tam u was lata się na smokach to nic mnie nie zdziwi. (Ja)-Zaraz wiedziałeś od początku? (Bork)-Nie ale domyśliłem się kiedy usłyszałem że chcecie mnie zostawić na smoczej wyspie. (Smark)-No to wiadomo po kim Pyskacz taki jest. (Bork)-A kto to Pyskacz? (Ja)-Ktoś kto jest bardzo podobny do ciebie ale nie ważne. (Mieczyk)-To co robimy ?Bo już nie ogarniam. (Ja)-Obiecaj że zachowasz to dla siebie.Zgoda? (Bork)-Obiecuję a jak nie to niech mnie smoki pożrą. (Śledzik)-Zaraz a jak wrócisz na Berk? (Bork)-I w tym problem. (Mieczyk)-To może najlepiej na smoku? (Bork)-O nie ja na te gady już więcej nie wsiadam !Ale chyba z tego co pamiętam to kiedyś zostawiłem tu łódź więc dam sobie radę. (Ja)-To chyba musimy już odejść.To nie są nasze czasy. (Bork)-Do zobaczenia. Weszliśmy do jaskini.Bliźniaki zrobiły to samo co ostatnio .Wtem wszyscy stracili przytomność.Gdy się obudziliśmy niewiedzieliśmy czy to wszystko było naprawdę.Wyszliśmy na zewnątrzn.Wszyscy spojrzeli na siebie. (Ja)-Mieczyk,Szpadka możecie coś dla mnie zrobić. (Bliźniacy)-Co? (Ja)-Wysadzcie tą jaskinię. (Mieczyk i Szpadka)-W końcu jakaś demolka? Nagle jak na zawołanie pojawili się Jot i Wym.Bliźniacy wsiedli na swego smoka i w przeciągu pięciu minut z groty została kupa gruzu. (Mieczyk)-Trzy minuty!Nowy rekord w rozrubie jaskiń! Nagle przybiegł Eret ze resztą smoków. (Eret)-Słyszałem wybuch!Coś się stało? (Ja)-Nic po prostu kolejna rozruba bliźniaków. (Szpadka)-Jaka kolejna!To był rekord ! Smoki bardzo ucieszyły się na nasz widok .Zaraz po tym wróciliśmy na Berk. 32.Tragiczny wypadek. Gdy wreszcie wróciliśmy na Berk okazało się że nie było nas tylko pare godzin.Postanowiłem z jeźdcami że nic nikomo o tym co wydarzyło się na wyspie nie powiemy ktoś mógł by w przeciwnym razie jakimś trafem cofnąć się w czasie albo gorzej.Mineło pare dni od tych wydarzeń ja z Astrid oraz Smarkiem patrolowaliśmy okoliczne wyspy.Smark poleciał na południe ja na północ Astrid zaś na wschód.Spokojnie okrążałem wyspe roskoszując się widokami kiedy to się stało. Nagle jednak usłyszałem odgłosy walki natychmiast poleciałem w ich stronę na Mordce.Ujrzałem Astrid walczącą z Wandersmokiem.Smok był wyjątkowo wściekły.Natychmiast ruszyłem na pomoc narzyczonej.Wandersmok co rusz strzelał w nas błyskawicami.Nawet Szczerbatka jako alfy nie chciał się słuchać.Wtem smok całą energie przekierował na nas.Chciałem się jakoś bronić ale nie sięgałem piekłem w stronę smoka.Myślałem że już po mnie.Wtem Wichura z Astrid zasłoniły nas.To było straszne.Po Wichurze przeszły iskry zaś Astrid straciła przytomność i zaczeła spadać ze swoją smoczycą.Udało nam się je obie złapać jednak ani Wichura ani Astrid nie odzyskały przytomnści. (Ja)-Astrid!Nie rób mi tego nie umieraj!Błagam obudź się! Wtem przyleciał Sączymsark. (Smark)-Co się stało? słyszałem grzmoty a potem widziałem Wandesmoka. (Ja)-Wandersmok nas zatakował i Astrid jest nieprzytomna.Ja niewiem co robić! (Smark)-Co ale jakt to?Weź się w garść człowieku! (Ja)-Dobra zabierzmy ją do Gothi leć po jeźdców to zabierzemy Wichure. Nim zdążyłem się obejrzeć jeźdcy byli już na miejscu.Natychmiast zabraliśmy Astrid i Wichure do wioski.Z każdą minutą moja narzyczona stawała się coraz bardziej blada gorzej było z Wichurą ona prawie nie dawała znaku życia.Gdy dolecieliśmy do wioski natychmiaswziełem moją ukochaną na ramiona i zaniosłem ją do Gothi.Zaraz potem przybiegł Pyskacz by tłumaczyć co się dzieje. (Pyskacz)-Bazgrze że mocno oberwała w głowe i niewiadomo w jakim jest konkretnie stanie ale za pare dni powina się obudzić. (Ja)-Całe szczęście. Zaraz Gothi obejrzała Wichurę.Niestety nie miała dobych wieści.Na widok tego co napisała Gothi Pyskacz zmienił wyraz twarzy na poważy. (Pyskacz)-Wiem że ty to przeżyjesz ale gorzej z Astrid.Czkawka Wichura opuściła ten świat na dobre.Niestety piorun zatrzymał jej serce. Zamarłem wiem jaka to strata stracić kogoś bliskiego ale czy Thor nie zabrał jej zbyt wielu bliskich?Mineły dwa dni.Długo myślałem jak jej to powiedzieć.Wszyscy byli zmartwieni tymi ostatnimi wydarzeniami.Postanowiliśmy że pożegnamy Wichure dopiero jak Astrid się obudzi.Nadszedł już trzeci dzień.Obawiałem się najgorszego. 33.Gdy nic nie pamiętasz. Siedziałem przy Astrid .Wyglądała jakby zasneła na dobre ale jej serce biło nadal.Zaczełem śpiewać naszą wspólną piosenkę. Czarne smoki na błękicie nieba, rozpostarły swe skrzydła jak noc. Zasypia dzień zamknięty na klucz, tylko ktoś popodkradał mu gwiazd. Czego nie widać i sercu nie żal, mówią ludzie odwracając wzrok. A ja przed siebie w dal, patrze i czuje chęć, choć raz jeszcze dotknąć tych twoich ust. Do szczęścia tak niewiele trzeba, głoszą legendy ze starych ksiąg, Może mądrości bóg, pożałował mi ciut, to nieważne,gdy spisz obok mnie. Niech tam inni się biją rycerze, niech ktoś inny dziś sięga po miecz. Dla ciebie chce być cierpliwy i cichy, dla ciebie,naprawdę,chce być. Może,gdy jedna z gwiazd, podaruje ci dziś, rozpromieni cie jej blask, i uwierzysz... W czarne smoki na błękicie nieba, wielka mądrość zakurzonych ksiąg, że do szczęścia tak niewiele trzeba, teraz śpij jestem przy tobie tu... Byłem już zmęczony postanowiłem zostawić na chwilę Astrid samą .Już wychodziłem gdy nagle usłyszałem jej głos.Siedziała na łózku i patrzyła na mnie. (Ja)-Astrid ty żyjesz!Nawet niewiesz jak się martwiłem! (Astrid)-A kto to Astrid?I gdzie ja jestem? Z perspektywy Astrid. Obudziłam się w jakimś pokoju.Kompletnie nie pamiętałam kim jestem?Gdzie jestem?I czy wougle coś wiem?Siadłam na łóżku i spojrzałam w stronę dzwi.Ujrzałam chudego i wysokiego chłopaka o brązowych włosach i w kombinezonie.Odwrócił się w moją stronę .Powiedział że nazywam się Astrid .Jeśli to prawda to nawet całkiem ładnie się nazywam. (Ja)-Kim jesteś i co ja tu robie? (Czkawka)-Jestem Czkawka.Dostałaś piorunem i straciłaś przytomność.Jesteś w moim domu.Astrid czy coś wougle pamiętasz? Niewiedziałam co powiedzieć w głowie miałam kompletną pustkę i ból.Dopiero teraz zdałam sobie sprawe że nieznajomy ma zielone oczy które są mi znajome .Chociarz niewiem czemu. (Czkawka)-Zostań tu pujde po Gothi. Niewiedziałam kto to Gothi ale wolałam zostać w pokoju do czasu kiedy dowiem się o co tu chodzi.Szukałam odpowiedzi na pytania które sobie zadawałam ale nic nie mogłam sobie przypomnieć.Wtem przyszedł ten Czkawka a zanim jakaś starsza kobieta o niskim wzroście i siwymi włosami.Kobieta spojrzała na mnie kreśliła coś po ziemi a Czkawka tłumaczył. (Czkawka)-Dobra jestem kiepski w tłumaczeniu ale spróbuję.Czy boli cię głowa? (Ja)-Cały czas. (Czkawka)-Absolutnie nic nie pamiętasz? (Ja)-Nic. (Czkawka)-Gothi kreśli że straciłaś pamięć. (Ja)-To wiele tłumaczy. Wtem do pokoju wbiegł wielki czarny potwór o zielonych oczach i z wielkimi skrzydłami.Przestraszyłam się ,natychmiast chwyciłam za coś co leżało najbliżej mnie.Akurat musiała być to poduszka.No pięknie kim kolwiek jestem już po mnie. (Czkawka)-Szczerbatek!Uspokuj się! (Ja)-Co to jest!? (Czkawka)-Spokojne.Nie poznajesz Szczerbatka? (Ja)-Nie .Niech ten stwór się od demnie odsunie. (Czkawka)-Szczerbatek do mnie. Stwór posłuchał się Czkawki.Co było dość dziwne bo jak takie stworzenie może się kogoś słuchać. (Ja)-Jak ty to zrobiłeś? (Czkawka)-Smoki słuchają się każdego komu ufają. (Ja)-To jest ich więcej? (Czkawka)-Wiesz może na razie zostań w domu.Nie chcę żeby coś ci się stało. Czkawka z Gothi wyszedł z pokoju zaś ja usiłowałam sobie przypomnieć o co tutaj chodzi?No pięknie i zostawił mnie jeszcze z tym gadem.Może jak wyjde na zewnątrz to wszystko sobie przypomne.A co jeśli na zewnątrzn jest więcej takich stworzeń a może czeka tam coś dużo gorszego? (Ja)-A ty co tak się na mnie gapisz? Tamten czarny smok dość długo się na mnie gapił.Jakby coś odemnie chciał. (Ja)-Chcesz żebym wyszła na zewnątrz. Smok pokiwał głową. (Ja)-Raz kozi śmierć. Wyszłam z pokoju jakoś trafiłam do dzwi prowadzących na zewnątrz.Otworzyłam powoli dzwi.To co tam zobaczyłam przeraźiło mnie ale jednocześnie wydało mi się znajome. 34.Pożegnanie. Ujżałam wioskę pełną przeróżnych smoków.To było dość dziwne bo na tych smoach latali ludzie.Pierwszą myślą jaka przyła mi do głowy to że za mocno w nią oberwałam.Pomimo niepewności poszłam prosto przed siebie.Nagle w moim kierunku zaczeli iść jacyś młodzi ludzie.Wydali mi się dość znajomi ale niewiem czemu. (Szpadka)-Astrid tak nam przykro. (Sączymark)-Nic ci nie jest? (Śledzik)-Ten Wandersmok musiał być wściekły. (Ja)-Zaraz.Po pierwsze niewiem o co wam chodzi po drógie kim wy jesteście? (Śledzik)-Nie poznajesz nas? (Ja)-Ja nic nie pamiętam. (Mieczyk)-Jak to? Nagle przyszedł Czkawka. (Mieczyk)-Ej Czkawka wiesz że Astrid nic nie pamięta? (Czkawka)-Tak wiem.Gothi mówiła że to od pioruna . (Sączysmark)-Ale od pioruna przecierz zmienia się mowa anie pamięć. (Czkawka)-Niestety na razie nic nie poradzimy. (Ja)-Jak to?To już nie odzyskam pamieci? (Czkawka)-Gothi mówiła że wspomnienia kiedyś wrócą ale nie wiadomo kiedy.Astrid możesz przyjść wieczorem do portu to bardzo ważne. (Astrid)-Dobrze. Czkawka zaprowadził mnie do swojego domu.Może tam odzyskam pamięć.Tego niewiem jak zresztą wszystkiego.Nadszedł wieczór.Już miałam wychodzić gdy ktoś zapukał do mych dzwi.Był to Czkawka przyszedł po mnie by zaprowadzić mnie do portu.Ciekawe po co?Cokoliwek to było wiedziałam po jego minie że to nic dobrego.Szliśmy w ciszy aż w końcu doszlismy.W porcie czekali wikingowie i ich smoki nikt nie miał nastroju do żartów.Na końcu w wodzie był statek tam było ciało przykryte płutnem.Wiedziałam że to był smok.Wydawało mi się że była to bliska mi istota.Niewiem czemu ale miałam oczy pełne łez.Czkawka jako wódz Berk dał mi łuk i strzałe bym pierwsza się z nią pożegnała.Spjrzałam ze smutkiem na łódz odpywającą w stronę morza.I wystrzeliłam strzałe za którą poleciła całe masa innych strzał. (Ja)-Żegnaj. Nie potrafiłam opanować łez.Nagle przed mojimi oczyma pojawiła się scena jak Wichura.Tak to była Wichura!Upada wraz ze mną od strzału Wandersmoka.Nagle zaczełam się dusić i przed de mną pojawiła cię ciemność.Obudziłam się w domku Gothi .Bolała mnie strasznie głowa znowu. (Czkawka)-Nic ci nie jest? (Ja)-Nic tylko głowa mnie strasznie boli. (Pyskacz)-Jak tam pamięć? (Ja)-Nadal mam pustkę w głowie chociarz przypomniał mi się jeden momęnt. (Czkawka)-Jaki? (Astrid)-Nie pamiętam wiele.Ale to było jak Wichura ...Moja głowa.Chyba wam nie powiem.Nie moge. (Czkawka)-Odpoczywaj.Potrzebujesz siły. Z perspektywy Czkawki. Martwiłem się o Astrid.Ponać powoli odzyskuje pamięć.Ale ile to jeszcze potrwa? (Ja)-Gothi co z Astrid? (Pyskacz)-Powoli odchrapuje pamięć. Nagle Gothi walneła Pyskacza w nos. (Pyskacz)-Oj przepraszam.Powoli odzyskuje pamięć.Ale każde wspomnie kosztuje ją utratą przytomności .Wszystko przez tamten wypadek. 35.Odkrycie i dziwny gość. Z perspektywy Astrid. Kolejny dzień w którym nic niemoge sobie przypomnieć.Przyjaciele starają się jak mogą ale po mimo to nadal czuję się zagubiona.Nadal nie moge pozbierać się po stracie Wichury.Tylko wspomnienia z nią udało mi się odzyskać.Niestety sama niewiem ile jeszcze potrwa nim odzyskam pamięć.Przechodziłam obok kuźni gdy nagle usłyszałam jakiś hałas dochądzący z niej.Zajrzałam do kuźni. Zobaczyłam Czkawkę szukającego czegoś. (Czkawka)-Hej Astrid. (Ja)-Hej Czkawka.Co robisz. (Czkawka)-Szukam części zamienych do ogona Szczerbatka .Ogon ostatnio mu się poszarpał a dzisiaj lecę na jedną wyspe . (Ja)-A na jak długo? (Czkawka)-Niewiem może na cały dzień sam niewiem jak daleko jest ta wyspa.Zresztą tylko Szczerbatek może ją znaleść.Chyba. (Ja)-Czemu tylko on? (Czkawka)-Bo to Nocna Furia a tylko ona jest w stanie pokonać drogę na wyspę. (Ja)-A nie ma innych Nocnych Furii? (Czkawka)-Niestety prawie wszystkie zostały wybite.Jak wróce to ci opowiem. (Ja)-Wiem że to głupie pytanie.Ale moge lecieć z tobą ?Może lot na smoku odświeży mi pamięć. (Czkawka)-Jesteś pewna ? (Ja)-Chyba.Niewiem już od kąd Wichury nie ma sama niewiem co ze sobą zrobić. (Czkawka)-A mówią że to ja niewidze świata poza smokami.Przyjdz za godzine.Dobrze? (Ja)-Postaram się nie zapomnieć. Mineła godzina.Szybko pobiegłam na plac.Czkawka już tam czekał ze Szczerbatkiem.Jednak trochę się bałam bo zapomniałam jak to jest latać na smoku.Wsiadłam na Szczerbatka i poleciałam z Czkawką w stronę wyspy. Z perspektywy narratora. Kiedy Czkawka i Astrid odlecieli z Berk pare minut puźniej do wyspy zbliżał się nieznany nikomu statek.A może raczej łódź.Była zbudowana z innego drewna niż te na Berk.Ale na przodzie była równierz głowa smoka.Praktycznie łódź niczym się nie różniła poza wykonaniem.Widać że przez długi czas pracował nad nią jeden człowiek.Ale jedno było mu trzeba przyznać.Wykonał kawał dobrej roboty.Bo w końcu komu chcę się teraz budować łodzie?Skoro można latać na smoku.Nie była to bandera ani Wandali,ani Łupieżców,ani Berserków.Drago też nie.Pomimo to nieliczni ludzie z Berk wiedzieli do czyjego plemienia należy flaga.Mieszkacy zebrali się by zobaczyć kim jest przybysz.Łódź wpłyneła powoli do portu.Na pomost wszedł niezawyskoki mężczyzna .Miał krótką brodę i czarne włosy i pomalowane oczy.Ale wyglądał na typowego wikinga.Wtem z tłumu wybiegli Mieczyk i Szpadka. (Bliźniacy)-Wujek Floki!!! (Floki)-Mieczyk,Szpadka ale wyrośliście! Ludzie patrzyli ze zdziwieniem na ich wuja i na nich.Niby nic dziwnego że ktoś tu przypływa by odwiedzić rodzine.Ale ludzi dziwiło to że do bliźniaków ktoś się przyznaje. (Szpadka)-Czemu długo nas nie odwiedzałeś. (Floki)-Sprawy plemienia. (Mieczyk)-I wszystko jasne. (Sączysmark)-To wy go znacie? (Mieczyk)-Pewnie .Jak można nie znać swojego wujka. (Szpadka)-Wujku poznaj ...Nieważne niepamiętam ich imion. (Floki)-Coś u was dzicz .Wszędzie latające gady albo dostałem choroby morskiej . (Mieczyk)-A to.Wiemy.Ale niemartw sie smoki to równe goście. Z perspektywy Astrid. Lecieliśmy wśród chmur.Kiedy dolecieliśmy do miejsca gdzie było pełno skał zaś mgła była tak gęsta że nawet czubka nosa nie było można zobaczyć. Z perspektywy Czkawki. Wreszcie wlecieliśmy w miejsce w którego szukałem już od pewnego czasu.Chociarz niewiem czy dobrze zrobiłem zabierając Astrid w to miejsce.Wtem Szczerbatek zaczą nasłuchiwać i zwęrzyły mu się źrenice.Wtem szczelił plazmą we mgłe i zaczą nasłuchiwać i tak jeszcze ze trzy razy.Następnie zrobił ostry zakręt między skałami o których nawet nie mieliśmy pojęcia.Potem zrobił jedno okrążenie.Wtem przed naszymi oczami ukazała się wyspa nietknięta przez mgłę.Była otoczona górami ale ja dobrze wiedziałem że w środku tak nie jest.Jednak coś się zmieniło.Na wyspie nie było już drzew .Ale była jedna rzecz która zmieniła oblicze wyspy wielka szpara pomiędzy górą której wcześniej nie było.Była jak pęknięcia i wyglądała jakby coś przetopiło ten kawałek gór.Była niczym blizna na obliczu wyspy.Ślad który zostaje na zawsze po złych zdarzeniach. (Astrid)-Co się stało tej wyspie? (Ja)-Nie co lecz kto.Najmag musiał tu kiedyś być. Wylądowaliśmy na środku wyspy.W środku rośliność prawie zanikła a jezioro które było prawie wyschło a woda która tam pozostała była praktycznie nie zdatna do picia.Słońce nadal oświetlało to miejsce jednak teraz były ciemne chmury.Została tylko naga i jałowa ziemia na której nic nie może wyrosnąć.Aż strach pomyśleć jak musiał być kiedyś potężny ten Najmag żeby sprowadzić na to miejsce takie spustoszenie.Szczerbatek zaczą się rozglądać jakby to miejsce było znajome jednak nigdy tu nie był. Z perspektywy Astrid. To miejsce wyglądało jakby było wyklęte przez Bogów.Rzadna wyspa nie staje się taka sama z siebie.Co tu się stało?Niewiem kim był ten Najmag ale źle mi się to kojarzy i wole o tym nie pamiętać. (Ja)-Tu zawsze tak było? (Czkawka)-Kiedyś było tu zupełnie inaczej. Spojrzałam na Szczerbatka który patrzył na swoje odbicie w mętnej wodzie.Następnie spojrzał w górę.Podeszłam do niego i pogłaskałam go za uchem co wyraźnie lubiał.Czkawka oglądał to dziwne pęknięcie w górze ale mnie bardziej interesowało jak to miejsce wyglądało dawniej.Niestety nie umiałam sobie tego wyobraźnić.Skoczyłam więc na skalną pułkę by się przyjrzeć z góry.Nawet nie zauwarzyłam że jest tam wąskie wejście do jaskini.Weszłam tam. 36.A to oznacza że... Z perspektywy Szczerbatka. Od kiedy jestem na tej wyspie mam jakieś dziwne uczucie.Czuje smutek i przygnembiający nastrój.Najchętniej bym z tąd odleciał.A jednak czuje dziwną więź z tym miejscem.Ale jak można być związanym z tak złym miejscem?Chyba tego nie zrozumiem.Czkawka zaczą rozglądać się po wyspie zaś ja spojrzałem w odbicie w wodzie. (Ja)-No to zostaliśmy sami. Spojrzałem w górę licząc że ujrze słońce.Dziwne że Nocna Furia wyczekuje słońca.Ale go nie ujrzałem.A szkoda może troche światła rzuciło by uroku na to miejsce a tak to jest jak w mogile.Wtem Astrid podrapała mnie po uchu to miło z jej strony.Ostatnio jest jakaś inna chyba straciła pamięć dlatego bała się na mnie lecieć.Przez chwilę się zamyśliłem.Widząc że Czkawka jest zajęty postanowiłem iść za Astrid.Weszłem za nią przez niedużą szparę do jaskini.Było tam ciemno więc postanowiłem roświetlić to miejsce plazmą .Odrazu zrobiło się jaśniej.Były tam wystające martwe korzenie drzew których już nie było.I minerały porastające sufit.Wsłuchiwałem się jak woda z nich kapie.Przez chwile usiadłem i wpatrywałem się w ten widok. Z perspektywy Astrid. Rozglądałam się po jaskini.Było tam ciasno zimno i wilgotno.No i jeszcze ciemno ale Szczerbatek roświetlił mi drogę.Wtem poślizgnełam się i puszczając się ściany zjechałam w niszą część jaskini.Na całe szczęście nic mi się nie stało.Na dole było pełno stalaktytów zarówno na dole jak i na górze.Natychmiast podniosłam się z ziemi.Chciałam wracać.Gdu ujrzałam błysk wśród mienrałów.Uznałam że to woda.Jednak ten błysk był taki jakby zielony?Natępnie był cień jakiejś sylwetki jednak było zbyt ciemno żeby to ujrzeć. (Ja)-Szczerbatek to ty? Jednak nic nie było słychać. (Ja)-Bardzo śmieszne Czkawka!Ty ze Szczerbatkeim możecie wyjść. Uznałam że mam omamy po długim czasie przebywania w ciemnościach.Odwróciłam się i miałam już iść.Gdy z bladej ciszy słychać było cichy pomruk.Dotknełam krawędzi swego topora powoli go chwytając.Powoli odwróciłam się w stronę dzwięku.Wtem ujrzałam dwa blado zielone światła.Poruszały się wokół mnie .Nagle pomruk stał się głośnym warknięciem. Z perspektywy Szczerbatka. Z wpatrzenia wybudził mnie dzwięk.Natychmiast ruszyłem w jego stronę.Zobaczyłem Astrid sięgającą po topór.Wtem usłyszałem warknięcie.Natychmiast przybrałem pozycję obroną.Ujrzałem czarną sylwetkę o zielonych oczach wśród stalaktytów.Miała pozycje do ataku wiedziałem co to oznacza więc natychmiast rzuciłem się na nią.Przez chwilę nic nie widziałem.Jednak wiedziałem że coś zatakowałem a to się broniło.Zostałem odrzucony.Natychmiast wziełem Astrid na grzbiet i pobiegłem w kierunku wyjścia.Gdy byliśmy przy wyjściu to coś nas dopadło .Astrid popchnełem w kierunku wyjścia zaś sam stanełem w oko oko ze smokiem z jaskini.Nagle sylwetka wydała mi się znajoma ale nie byłem pewien.Nim zdąrzyłem zareagować zostałem wypchnięty z jaskini na całe szczęście wylądowałem na cztery łapy.Gdy podniosłem oczy nie mogłem w to uwierzyć byłem w szoku.Jak to możliwe?Nie! Przecierz jestem jedyny.Ujrzałem czarną niczym noc najprawdziwszą Furię!Miała miętowe oczy z czerwonymi źrenicam.Furia się zatrzymała i na mnie spojrzała ze zaskoczeniem ja zrobiłem tak samo.Spoglądaliśmy na siebie jak na odbicie w lustrze.Ona była tylko nieznacznie nisza i wyróżniały ją bledsze pasy na łapach i czerwone źrenice w jej mętnych miętowych oczach. (Furia)-Kim jesteś!? (Ja)-Ja chciałem zadać ci to samo pytanie.Może źle zaczeliśmy naszą znajomość jestem Szczerbatek. (Furia)-Dziwne masz imię. (Ja)-A ty jakie masz imię? (Furia)-Ja Kora(nie to nie ma nic wspólego z mitologią ,samo wpadło mi do głowy). (Ja)-Ładnie. Wtem pojawili się Astrid i Czkawka najwyraźniej oszołomieni tym że widzą Korę.Smoczyca przybrała postawę obroną. (Ja)-Kora to przyjaciele zostaw ich. (Kora)-Niewiem co to za istoty ale nie ufam im! (Ja)-Też im z początku nie ufałem.Ale zaraz nie znasz ludzi? Jednak wbrew moim prośbom Kora strzeliła plazmą w stronę Czkawki i Astrid.Na całe szczęście zdołali zrobić unik. Z perspektywy Czkawki. Gdy ujrzałem Mordkę wyrzuconego wręcz z jaskini zaczełem się niepokoić.Jednak to co ujrzałem przeszło moje nawet najśmielsze oczekiwania.Gdy ujrzałem drugą Furię stanełem w osłupieniu.Po prostu nie mogłem uwierzyć że jeszcze spotkamy drugą Nocną Furię.Była piękna cała czarna z jaśniejszymi pasami na łapach i czerwonymi źrenicami.Z osłupienia wyrwał mnie strzał plazy.Natychmiast zrobiłem z Astrid unik.Furia najwyraźniej była dzika i jeszcze nas się bała po mimo tego że Szczerbatek próbował ją uspokoić. Po chwili zastanawiania się podszedłem do niej.Warczała na mnie. (Ja)-Spokojnie nic ci nie zrobimy. Gdy chciałem wystawić do niej rękę omal mi jej nie odgryzła. (Ja)-Jeszcze nigdy nie spotkałem tak dzikiego smoka.Co sądzisz Astrid? Astrid nic nie mówiła.Była wpatrzona we smoczycę .Dopiero po chwili się odezwała. (Astrid)-Jest piękna.Chyba wcześniej nie widziała ludzi dlatego jest taka agresywna. (Ja)-I co mamy z tobą zrobić? Z perspektywy Mordki. Kora najwyraźniej była nie spokojna.Niewiedziałem z czego to wynikało gdyż nigdy przed tem nie spotkałem Nocnej Furii. (Ja)-Wszystko dobrze? (Kora)-Nie światło mnie razi. (Ja)-Przecierz nawet niema słońca. (Kora)-Chodzi o to że ja wychowałam się w jaskini i nie jestem przyzwyczajona do światła. (Ja)-Zaraz wychowałaś się w jaskini? (Kora)-Tak. Z perspektywy naratorki. Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni nową Nocną Furią.Czkawka i Astrid chcieli ją zabrać na Berk jednak ona nie chciała iść.Szczerbatek próbował ją przekonać jednak ona za nic nie chciała lecieć. (Czkawka)-Trudno.Zostajemy tu na noc może zmieni zdanie jak nas pozna. (Astrid)-Jesteś pewien?I tak długo nas niema.Może teraz zobaczmy co się dzieję w wiosce a jutro tu wrócimy. (Czkawka)-No dobrze.Choć Szczerbatek! Szczerbatek podszedł do Czkawki patrząc na smoczycę ze smutkiem .Jeźdzcy wylecieli z wyspy zostawiając smoczycę samą. 37. W wiosce Międzyczasie wujek bliźniaków roglądał się po wiosce nie mogąc uwieżyć w to co widzi.Był pod ogromnym wrażeniem osiągnięć i rozwinięcia wioski.Floki podszedł do Pyskacza i zaczą go o wszystko wypytywać. (Floki)-Niesamowite.Z tym wszystkim i smokami moglibyście być królami archipelagu! (Pyskacz)-Nie Floki .Może i jesteśmy wikingami ale nie władza nam w głowie.Wszystko co nam trzeba dostarczają nam smoki. (Floki)-Marnujecie szansę.Kto za to wszystko odpowiada? (Pyskacz)-A pamiętasz Czkawkę?Właśnie on jest tu wodzem .Ale jeśli chcesz z nim pogadać to poczekaj bo jak zwykle poleciał gdzieś i nie wiadomo kiedy wróci? Nagle na horyzącie pojawiła się Nocna Furia a na niej jeźdzcy.Floki na widok smoka aż odskoczył.Jeźdzcy wylądowali na ziemi. (Pyskacz)-Czkawka!Jak dobrze że jesteś bo mamy gościa! (Czkawka)-To dobrze.Nie uwieżysz na co trafiliśmy z Astrid i Szczerbatkiem. (Pyskacz)-No na co? (Czkawka)-Na drugą Nocną Furię! (Pyskacz)-Szczerbatek musiał się bardzo ucieszyć.A gdzie ona jest? (Czkawka)-Nie chciała z nami lecieć ale lecimy tam jeszcze jutro. (Floki)-Przepraszam że się wtrącę ale mam ważną sprawę i ostrzeżenie. (Czkawka)-Kim jesteś?I czego chcesz? (Floki)-Jestem Floki,wój Mieczyka i Szpadki.A ty pewnie jesteś wodzem tej wyspy? (Czkawka)-Tak.Pewnie zaskoczyły cię smoki ale można się do nich przyzwyczaić. (Floki)-W rzeczy samej.Właśnie rozmawiałem z Pyskaczem że z tymi smokami mogliście by rządzić całym archiepelagiem. (Czkawka)-To prawda.Ale nie potrzebujemy takiej władzy. (Floki)-Czyżby.Słyszałem jak tu płynełem o was i o smokach.Ale nie mogłem uwierzyć puki nie zobaczyłem.To trochę dziwne że władza pogromcy smoków ogranicza się do jednej wyspy. (Czkawka)-Nie potrzebuję władzy nad archiepelagiem. (Floki)-To wielka strata.A co jeśli któregoś dnia ktoś zbierze wielkie siły i będzie chciał was zatakować a smoków wam zabraknie?Co wtedy? (Czkawka)-Co masz na myśli? (Floki)-Widzisz ostatnio miałem dziwne sny.Śniło mi się że bliźniakom grozi wielkie niebezpieczeństwo,więc poszłem do wróżbity spytać co to oznacza.Powiedział że czas wyspy na której mieszkają dobiega kresu.A na mojej wyspie sny traktujemy dość poważnie. (Czkawka)-Jak to?Co się stanie!? (Floki)-Niestety on nie mówi wprost co widzi tylko to co ukażą mu bogowie.Wiem tylko że powiniście uciekać. (Astrid)-Smoki nas ochronią! (Floki)-Pamiętajcie że was ostrzegałem. Floki odalił się we stronę bliźniaków zostawiając Czkawkę z nowym zmartwieniem.Czkawka długo myślał o co może jemu chodzić?Czy Drago chce zemsty?A może to jakiś potężny smok?Nie wiedział tego. Nastała noc i wszyscy już spali.W wiosce było jedynie słychać niczym nie przerwaną ciszę.Którą nagle przerwał jakiś świst w powietrzu.Czarna sylwetka przemkneła po ciemnym niebie nie zwracając na siebie uwagi,po czym wylądowała na dachu jednym z domów.Skoczyła na ziemie z ogromną delikatnością rozglądając się po wiosce.Zaglądała przez okna różnych domów z czystej ciekawości.Kiedy nagle zaczą doskwierać jej głód.Podążyła więc za zapachem ryb znajdującym się we smoczym paśniku.Musiała wejść do smoczego hangaru gdzie spały akurat inne smoki.Wzieła parę ryb do pyska i już miała uciekać kiedy nagle jeden ze smoków obudził się i ją zauważył budząc przy tym pozostałe smoki.Smoczyca natychmiast pobiegła do wyjścia robiąc przy tym hałas.Smoki się zerwały i natychmiast pobiegły za nią.Smoczy zryw obudził mieszkańców wioski którzy równierz zerwali się na nogi i wybiegli na zewnątrz.Jednak zastali tylko swoje smoki zaś po smoczycy ani śladu.Zerwał się także wódz wioski ze swoim smokiem. (Czkawka)-Co się tu dzieję? (Gruby)-Coś obudziło smoki i nas. (Czkawka)-Ktoś coś widział? (Śledzik)-Nie ale owce też są zaniepokojone tak samo ja Sztukamiens. (Czkawka)-Szczerbatek też. Wtem coś przelaciało po niebie.Ale tylko Szczerbatek to dostrzegł.Warkną na Czkawkę wskazując mu niebo. -Coś widziałeś? Spytał Czkawka. Szczerbatek pokiwał głową i zaraz znalazli się we przestworzach.Czkawka uważie obserwował niebo jednak nic nie dostrzegał.Po chwili dołączyła do nich Valka. - Mamo?A co ty tutaj robisz? Spytał Czkawka. - Cokoliwek wyciągneło smoki na zewnątrz musiało je bardzo zaciekawić.I z tego co widzę nie tylko je. Odpowiedziała Valka. - Masz rację. Powiedział Czkawka. Nagle Chmuroskok coś dostrzegł i zaczą lecieć za tym czymś.Szczerbatek postanowił zrobić to samo. - Czkawka widzisz coś? Spytał Czkawka. - Ja nie, ale smoki tak. Odpowiedziała Valka. Dolecieli do plaży Thora gdzie smoki wylądowały.Wtem smoki zaczeły zachowywać się agresywnie. - Tylko spokojnie. Powiedział Czkawka. Przed nimi ukazała się Nocna Furia o czarnych łuskach i czerwonych źrenicach. - Czkawka przecierz to Nocna Furia! Powiedziała Valka. - Wiem. Spotkaliśmy ją nie dawno ale nie chciała nam zaufać. Powiedział Czkawka. Valka założyła maskę i chciała podejść do smoczycy jednak ta okazała się wyjątkowo nie ufna.Omal nie odgryzła jej ręki . Ale po chwili uspokoiła się i zaczeła obserwować smoki i jeźdzców z dystansu. - Jest bardzo nie ufna. Zupełnie jakby nigdy nie znała ludzi i smoków. Powiedziała Valka. - Tu się zgodzę jest bardzo dzika. Nawet ze Szczerbatkiem się ledwo dogaduję. Powiedział Czkawka. - Valka dziki smok to ciekawski smok. Ona nie wie co to zaufanie. Powiedziała Valka. Smoczyca po mimo nie pewnych kroków podeszła do smoków.Znała już trochę Szczerbatka więc spojrzała na niego porumiewaczo.Ten pokazał jej że niema się czego bać. Jednak nie ufała Chmuroskokowi po miomo że ten był nastawiony pokojowo.Valka jeszcze raz podeszła do smoczycy.Tym razem nie próbowała odgryść jej ręki. - Musimy zabrać ją do wioski. Wszyscy będą pod wrażeniem. Powiedział Czkawka - Wiem że długo szukaliście drugie Nocnej Furi. Ale ona nie jest gotowa. Przestraszy się tylu ludzi i smoków. Powiedziała Valka. - Masz rację . Ale co jeśli ucieknie? Spytał Czkawka. - Wątpię by teraz chciała wracać. Wygląda na zmęczoną. Do jutra nigdzie nie ucieknie. Powiedziała Valka. Czkawka i Valka zostawili smoczycę w spokoju. Mając nadzieję że jutro nawiążą z nią lepszy kontakt. Koniec tego rozdziału. 38. Poznawanie Nocnej Furii. I tak nastał następny dzień. Czkawka natychmiast gdy wstał chciał zobaczyć tamtą Furię.Oczywiście gdy tylko wyszedł z domu natychmiast powitała go Astrid. - A dokąd to dzisiaj się spieszymy? Zapytała Astrid. - Miałem ci powiedzieć wcześniej. Albo wiesz, choć sama zobaczysz! Tylko nikomu nie mów. Powiedział Czkawka. - Dlaczego? Spytała Astrid. - Powiedzmy że sprawa jest dość delikatna. Powiedział Czkawka. Astrid poszła za Czkawką. Doszli do plaży Thora. Astrid się rozejrzała jednak nic nie dostrzegła. - To gdzie jest to co mi chciałeś pokazać? Spytała Astrid. - A niech to! Schowała się. Powiedział Czkawka. - Schował kto? Spytał Sączysmark. Nagle na plaży pojawiła się reszta jeźdzców wraz ze smokami. - Sączysmark i reszta? Czy wy nie mieliście przypadkiem jakiś zajęć? Powiedział Czkawka. - Mieliśmy ale gdy brat powiedział że ukrywasz coś na plaży, rzuciliśmy wszystko i przyśliśmy tu. Powiedziała Szpadka. - Mówiłem im że to zły pomysł, ale oni swoje. Powiedział Eret. - Wporządku ale jest was za dużo. Złaszcza smoków. Możecie ją zdenerwować. Powiedział Czkawka. - Jaką ją? Spytała Astrid. Wtem za skał wyskoczyła Nocna Furia. - O Szczerbatek. Zaraz to nie jest Szczerbatek! Powiedział Mieczyk. - To Nocna Furia! Kryć się! Krzykną Eret skacząc w piasek. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego dziwnie. - Sorry nie mogę się przyzwyczaić. Powiedział Eret. - Ale jak? I skąd ją wytrzasneleś Czkawka? Spytał Śledzik. - Byliśmy na pewnej wyspie. Kompletnie zniszczonej i ona była w jaskini. Nie chciała jednak z nami lecieć więc postanowiliśmy że wrócimy po nią. Odpowiedział Czkawka. - To pewnie ona wczoraj zrobiła te zamieszanie we wiosce. Pewnie przewmyślała sprawę i poleciała za nami. Powiedziała Astrid. Furia zaczeła do nich podchodzić. Było widać że jest nastawiona wrogo. Wtem w drogę wszedł jej Szczebatek zasłaniając jeźdzców. Smoki przez momęt warczały na siebie po czym smoczyca ukryła się a skałami. - Czemu jej nie wytresujesz? Spytał Śledzik. - To nie będzie takie proste. Jak znalazłem Szczerbatka. Nie miał lewej lotki więc zyskałem jego zaufanie dorabiając mu ją. Ona jest dzika nie będzie tak łatwo. Powiedział Czkawka. - Może zacznimy od wyciągnięcia jej za tych skał? Zaproponowała Astrid. - Dobry pomysł . Powiedział Czkawka. Jeźdzcy podali smoczycy rybę. Furia podeszła i ją wzieła ale nie zbliżała się do jeźdzców. Nagle z wioski przybiegł zdyszony Gruby. - Czkawka! Czyjś Wrzeniec zwariował! Niszczy wszystko wokół! Powiedział Wiadro. - Już idę. Choć Mordko tu się przyda twoja pomoc! Powiedział Czkawka. - Ja też pujdę jakby coś się stało. Powiedziała Valka. - Zaraz a my? Zapytał Śledzik. - Pilnujcie jej by nigdzie nie odleciała. Powiedział Czkawka. - Dobrze! Powiedzieli jeźdzcy. Smoczyca spojrzała podejrzliwie na jeźdzców. Czkawka i Szczerbatek byli już na miejscu. W wiosce szalał Wrzeniec nikt nie wiedział czemu mu zaczeło odbijać. Po prostu wyszedł ze zbiornika i zaczą siać chaos. Pyskacz próbował ogarnoć sytuację ale wiele nie mógł zrobić. - Czkawka dobrze że jesteście ten smok za nic nie chcę się uspokoić! Powiedział Pyskacz. - Może to ząb? Spytał Czkawka. - Miałem przed chwilą okazję zajrzeć mu do paszczy i zęby ma raczej zdrowe. Powiedział Pyskacz. - Dobra czyj to smok? Spytał Czkawka. Z tłumu wyszedł wiking z czarną brodą i opaską na oku. Nazywał się Pheir. - Mój. Ja naprawdę nie wiem wodzu co się stało! Tłumaczył się Pheir. - Puźniej to ustalimy na razie musisz mi pomóc uspokoić twojego smoka. Powiedział Czkawka. - Ale wodzu ja nie wiem jak. Powiedział Pheir. - A ufa ci? Spytał Czkawka. - Tak. Odpowiedział Pheir. - To dasz radę. Powiedział Czkawka. Czkawka z Pheirem podeszli powoli do smoka. Pheir chciał wyciągnąć rękę aby uspokoić smoka ale się bał. - Spokojnie jakby co to Szczerbatek zainterweniuję. Powiedział Czkawka. Pheir wyciągną rękę uspakajając Wrzeńca jednak smok nadal był agresywny co do reszty ludzi. - Spokojnie Zielonorost. Powiedział Pheir. Smok jednak warkną na jednego z wikingów i nagle go zatakował. Wtedy Szczerbatek powalił Wrzeńca i zaryczał na niego. Smok od razu zrobił się uległy i się uspokoił. - Dobra ludzie. Rozjejść się tu nie ma nic do oglądania! Powiedział Czkawka. - Ja nie rozumiem dlaczego on tak. Wodę ma świeżą reguralnie dostaje jeść i niema wrogich smoków . Valka za ten czas zajrzała do zbiornika w którym pływał smok. I znalazła tam węgorza. - O to źródło zamieszania. Powinieneś uwarzać przy wymienianiu wody. Powiedziała Valka. - Dziękuję. To się więcej nie powturzy. Powiedział wiking. Pheir i jego smok wrócili do swoich spraw . Czkawka i Valka mieli spradzić co z Nocną Furią kiedy drogę zastąpił im Floki. - Czego chcesz? Spytał Czkawka. - Nie zła akcja. Muszę przyznać że niezły z ciebie zaklinacz smoków. Powiedział Floki. - Bliźniaki nie używają takich komplemętów często bez powodu i coś mi mówi że ty ich też nie używasz. Powiedział Czkawka. - Rozgryzłeś mnie. Przejdzmy za tem do konkretów. Mam dla ciebie propzycję. Powiedział Floki. - Jakich? Zapytała tym razem Valka. Ale nim Floki zdołał odpowiedzieć do wioski wtargneła dzika Nocna Furia. Mieszkańcy wioski na początku myśleli że Szczerbatkowi odbiło ale po chwili wiedzieli że to nie on. Natychmiast zaczeli chować głowy jakby Furia zaczeła strzelać. - Dzika Nocna Furia! Krzykną jeden wiking a zaraz paru po nim. - Spokojnie! Pamiętajcie że paniką nic nie wskóramy! Krzykną Czkawka. Po chwili pojawili się jeźdzcy . Byli zdyszeni i zdenerwowani. - Przepraszamy Czkawka! Ale ona nas przechytrzyła. Chcieliśmy tylko uspokoić ją za pomocą smoczymiętki ale ona wykorzystała ją przeciwko naszym smokom! Próbował się tłumaczyć Śledzik. - Puźniej będziecie się tłumaczyć! Teraz pomurzcie mi ogarnąć sytuację. Powiedział Czkawka. - Dość! Wszyscy się jej bojicie a tak naprawdę nie jest taka zła! Krzykneła nagle Astrid. Astrid podeszła do zdenrwowanej smoczycy. Wysuneła rękę w jej kirunku. Smoczyca na nią spojrzała i zaczeła powoli chować zęby i się cofać. A Astrid podchodziła do niej coraz bliżej. - Wiesz , przypominasz mi Wichurę. Też była taka jak ty. Niespokojna i zmienna. Ale zawsze mi ufała i nie zrrobiła by nikomu krzywdy. Powiedziała Astrid. Smoczyca schyliła głowę. i powiększyły się jej źrenice. Po chwili Astrid już miała rękę na jej pysku. Po chwili smoczyca się odsuneła i była spokojniejsza. Wokół Astrid i smoczycy był zgromadzony tłum wikingów i smoków. Był tam też Czkawka który z podziwem patrzył na Astrid ale po chwili się otrząsnoł. - Dobrze odsuńcie się . Musimy zaprowadzić Nocną Furię do akademi. Powiedział Czkawka. Udało im się za pomocą Szczerbatka zaprowadzić smoczycę do akademi. Ale nagle wbrew Astrid ją zamkneli. - Czkawka co ty robisz? Wiesz przecierz że więzienie smoków nic nigdy dobrego nie wróży. Powiedziała Astrid. - Wiem Astrid. Ale ona jest nie bezpieczna. A to nie tylko moja opinia ale też mieszkańców wioski. Powiedział Czkawka. - Każdy smok potrafi być nie bezpieczny i ty o tym najlepiej wiesz. A jakoś wszystkich nie trzymamy w klatkach. Ona woli być wolna widzę to w jej oczach. A więzienie jej nic dobrego nam nie przystworzy. Powiedziała Astrid - Masz rację. Ale dopuki nie oswoi się ze środowiskiem ona musi pozostać w zamknięciu. Powiedział Czkawka i odszedł. Astrid zrobiła oburzoną minę i spojrzała na smoczycę. - Długo tu nie posiedzisz. Obiecuję. Powiedziała Astrid i odszedła zostawiając Nocną Furię samą. Chwile puźniej podszedł do niej Szczerbatek. Smoczyca natychmiast stała i podeszła do Szczerbatka. - Hej. Przepraszam za wikingów w wiosce. Ale jak widać przyzwyczajili się tylko do jednej Nocnej Furii w wiosce. Powiedział Szczerbatek. - Nie próbuj się za nich tłumaczyć. Jak sama będę chciała to ich zmuszę do tego. Odpowiedziała Kora. - Jak to zmusisz? Tu nikt nikogo do niczego nie zmusza?! Zaprzeczył Szczerbatek. - Aha czyli sama wpakowałam się do tej klatki? Powiedziała Kora. - Sama na to zasłużyłaś. Powiedział Szczerbatek. - Wygodnie ci z tą imitacją ogona ? Zapytała Kora. - Masz coś do tego? Czkawka zrobił mi ją za ... A zresztą co ci będę opowiadał. Jesteś dzika jeszcze wykorzystasz to przeciwko mnie! Powiedział Szczerbatek. - Dziwnie nazywa się twój pan. Jestem dzika i owszem. Ale ja nie pozwalam sobie by siedział na mnie jakiś człowiek! Powiedziała Kora. - Czkawka nie jest zwykłym Człowiekiem, tylko moim przyjacielem! A co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć! Pewnie przez całe swoje życie nie wychyliłaś nosa z jaskini! Powiedział Szczerbatek. - Ta jaskinia to mój dom! Ja tobie nie mówię że mieszkasz wśród psychopatów z toporami którzy kiedyś mordowali smoki! Krzykneła Kora. - Przegiełaś moja droga! Nie będę z tobą gadał. Idę sobie a resztę nocy będziesz siedzieć tutaj sama. Nie chcę ci nic mówić ale nie dawno karmiono tutaj Tajfumeranga a ty chyba wiesz jaki jest ich przysmak. Mogło coś zostać więc życzę miłeś nocy! Powiedział i opuścił smoczycę nie odwracając nawet głowy w jej kierunku. 39. Wyścig. Nastał kolejny dzień na Berk. Na niebie gościło dzisiaj słońce z zachmurzeniami tak jak przewidziała Gothi. Czkawka wykonywał jak zwykle swoje obowiązki. Sączysmark pomagał Pyskaczowi w kuźni wraz z Hakokłem bo Maruda dostał kataru i nie był sprawny w kuźni. Bliźniaki testowali najnowszą wyżutnię owiec ( oczywiście że na sobie, Sączysmark był zajęty XD) . Śledzik zaś był na morzu i sprawdzał poprawność notatek o klasie Wodnej z faktami. A Astrid pomagała zaganiać owce. Nieźle jej to szło po mimo że nie było przy niej Wichury z którą było by znacznie szybciej i prościej. Po południu kiedy wszyscy jeźdzcy mieli odrobinę wytchnienia postanowili zajrzeć do Kory. Smoczyca była bardzo senna i leżała praktycznie cały czas w miejscu. - Coś nie jest dziś taka agresywna jak zwykle. Powiedziała Szpadka. - Może się trochę uspokoiła. Powiedział Śledzik. Jednak smoczyca posłała dwójce groźne spojrzenie. Śledzik aż odsokoczył. - Wyluzój przecierz cię nie zje zwrokiem. Powiedziała Szpadka. - To raczej wiem. Powiedział Śledzik. - Skąd wiesz? Może jednak zje. Widzieliście jej oczy. Są czerwone jak u wampira! Tylko czekać aż zapdanie zmieszch i wybierze się na żer! Powiedział Mieczyk. - Bardzo śmieszne Mieczyk. A tak na poważnie trzeba sprawdzić jej zdolności. Powiedział Czkawka. I tak połowa dnia mineła na tresowaniu smoczycy. Nie wiel to dało bo nic nowego nie odkryli. W końcu musieli opuścić akademie bo byli zmęczeni. Wieczorem jednak można było słyszeć dzwięki plazmy uderzające o metal. Smoki jeźdzców które to słyszały natychmiast pobiegły do miejsca z którego wydobywał się dzwięk. Ujrzeli Korę która próbowała zniszyć kraty od areny. - Ej co ty robisz! Wrzasną Hakokieł. - To co muszę. Czyli próbuję się uwolnić. Ale co wy o tym możecie wiedzieć! Odpowiedziała Kora. - Tych krat nie zniszczysz plazmą! Po wypadku z pewnym Koszmarem Ponocnikiem zmocnione te kraty gronklowym żelazem! Wyjaśnił Szczerbatek. Smoczyca spojrzała na nich zdziwiona. - Choćmy do domów. Ona nas tylko prowokuję. Powiedziała Sztukamiens. Smoki się odwróciły i już miały iść. Jednak Szczerbatek spojrzał w stronę Kory której nie było. - Ej nie ma jej tam! Krzykną Szczerbatek. Smoki natychmiast przyjrzały się miejscu w którym była przetrzymywana smoczyca. - Hej chocie tutaj! Krzykną Wym i Jot. Gady ujrzały dół wykopany pod przejściem do smoczej akademi. - Nie wiedziałam że Nocne Furie potrafią kopać. Zdziwiła się Sztukamiens., - Ani ja. Szczerbatek ty też tak umiesz? Zapytał Hakokieł. - Nie wykopała tego przejścia. Ona urzyła plazmy by je zrobić! Szybko szukajcie jej! Nie uciekła daleko! Rozkazał Alfa. Smoki zaczeły się rozglądać za Korą. Szybko spostrzegły się że jest w powietrzu i poleciały za nią. Próbowały ją dogonić ale jak na Nocną Furię przystało była od nich szybsza. - Albo ona jest szybsza od Szczerbatka albo on dawał nam fory. Powiedział Wym. - A gdzie jest wasz Alfa? Spytała Kora. - On nie lata sam. Powiedział Hakokieł. - O czyli wasz nie lot poszedł po posiłki? Zabawne że alfa nie potrafi powstrzymać jednego smoka. Powiedziała Kora. Smoki ścigały smoczycę ile sił w skrzydłach. Próbowały nawet urzywać pocisków ognia ale to nic nie dawało bo smoczyca robiła zgrabne uniki.. - No dobra! Sama tego chciała . Jot iskra Krzykną Jot. Wym i Jot stworzyli eksplozję która zdezerętowała smoczycę, Jednak po chwli zaczeła lecieć prosto w górę. Smoki jej szukały w końcu dostrzegły gdzieś sylwetkę Nocnej Furii i ją otoczyły. Jednak ujrzały Szczerbatka który o dziwo sam machał skrzydłami. - Szczerbatek to ty latasz?! Zdziwił się Hakokieł. - Ta lotka którą dał mi kiedyś Czkawka nadal jest na mnie dobra, Jakiś czas temu znalazłem ją na plaży i sobie zostawiłem na specjalną okazję. Wyjaśnił Szczerbatek. Szczerbatek poleciał w górę dokładnie tam gdzie Kora czyli ponad chmury. Smoczyca się zdziwiła na jego widok. - Ty? Nie spodziewałam się ciebie na górze! Nie samego. Jak możesz latać sam? Zdziwiła się Kora. - Dużo o mnie nie wiesz Koro. Wróć lepiej do wioski. Widziałem twoją wyspę jest w opłakanym stanie. Powiedział Szczerbatek. - Nie! Możesz nie wiedzieć ale na tej wyspie żyły kiedyś Nocne Furie. A ja jestem ostatnią z nich! Wrzasneła Kora. - Też tak kiedyś myślałem do puki nie ujrzałem ciebie. Powiedział Szczerbatek. Jednak Kora znów zaczeła uciekać. Szczerbatek ją ścigał. Wyglądało to jak wyścig i właściwie nim było. Smoki mkneły łeb w łeb. Chyba nie było nic szybszego od Nocnych Furi mknących po czarnym niebie nad oceanem. Wtedy Nocna Furia zaczeła lecieć prosto ku tafli wody i kiedy już miała się z nią zetknąć zawróciła . - Latami ćwiczyłem to z Czkawką! Powiedział Szczerbatek. - Jedni potrzebują lat a inni się z tym wykluwają. Powiedziała Kora. Wtedy Nocna Furia jeszcze bardzie zaskoczyła alfę. Wtedy polciała nieco wyżej i zaczeła lecie wokół skały obracając się wokół własnej osi równocześnie. A następnie strzeliła czerwoną plazmą w skałę wyżej niszcząc ją. - Ok. Ja tak już nie potrafię. Stwierdził Szczerbatek. - To już zajmuję całe lata. Powiedziała Kora. Jednak nie zauważyła że spory kawałek skały ma zaraz na nią spaść. Na szczęście Szczerbatek w porę ją popchną ratując ją przed skałą . Alfa na szczęście też przeżył. - Uratowałeś mnie. Ale dla czego? Spytała Kora. - Alfa zawsze chroni swoich. Powiedział Szczerbatek. - Pewnie teraz powiesz że mam wracać? Spytała Kora. - Nie. Jeśli ci zależy to leć. Ale wolałbym jakbyś wróciła. Powiedział Szczerbatek. - Właściwie to i tak nie mam po co wracać na swoja wyspę. Wrócę tylko pod warunkiem że nie będziecie trzymać mnie w klatce. Powiedziała Kora - Postaram się przekonać Czkawkę. Ale musisz sama im pokazać że nie stanowisz dla nich zagrożenia. Powiedział Szczerbatek. - Postaram się. Powiedziała Kora. Smoki wróciły na Berk rozmawiając. Tam od razu czekała na nich reszta smoków . Szczerbatek oczywiście im wszystko wyjaśnił . Ale one nadal nie ufały Korze. Przepraszam za brak nextów ale myślałam jak to napisać. Bardzo bym chciała zakończyć i rozwinąć pewien wątek. Wiele zdradzić nie mogę ale planuję nagły zwrot akcii o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni i to dosłownie. Jednak muszę jakoś zamknąć wątek który dotyczy Kory w wiosce i jej więzi ze Szczerbatkiem. ' ' Ogłaszam więc konkurs na nexta na blogu. Wygrana/wygrany używkownik dostanie dedyk i będzie mógł zgłosić postać. Warunki są takie: '- Musi być wątek z Korą.' '- Akcja ma się dziać na Berk.' '- Nie ma innych Nocnych Furii.' -'Daje czas do 15 października. ' '-Pomysły proszę zgłaszać na tablicy lub w komętarzach.' '-Jakby co możecie zadawać pytania w sprawie bloga.' ' Powodzenia!' Kategoria:Opowiadania